Reunited
by AriandEzra
Summary: Ezra left Rosewood during Aria's senior year. They meet again 6 years later under different circumstances; Ezra has a 5 year old daughter, Clara, and Aria is her kindergarten teacher. Story is better than summary! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ezra

The feeling of a small body curling up next to me woke me up from the dream I was having. I was back with Aria, and it was like I had never left. In my dream we were cuddled up on my old leather couch, watching an old movie. God, 6 years have gone by, and I can't stop thinking about her.

"Aria," I cried out startled.

"Daddy? Who's Aria," asked my little girl, peering at me curiously.

"Nothing sweethart...just a...uh...old friend. That's all."

"Oh! Okay. Daddy? Do you know what day it is?"

I laughed at my little girl's ability to switch the subject to whatever she felt like talking about.  
>"No, why don't you tell me,' I teased her.<p>

"Come on, dad. Its my first day of school. Ever. Not pre-school, but kindergarten!"

"That's right!"

"How could you have forgotten. Daddy?"  
>"Clara, you silly girl, do you really think I forget about your first day of school! I'm hurt," I said feigning a shocked expression.<p>

Clara giggled and I climbed out of bed, picking her up with me. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy, I'm a big girl. I'm going to be in kindergarten. I can walk," she said to me in a somewhat sassy tone. "But," she continued, "If you really want, you can hold my hand."  
>"That's perfect," I said smiling at her as I set her down. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me to her room.<p>

Clara Grace was my little girl. She was the daughter of myself and my girlfriend after I left Aria, Audrey. I left Rosewood during the middle of Aria's senior year. I thought I was doing what was best for her. Since the whole "A" catastrophe ended, I thought that she should have an extra weight lifted off her shoulders. I thought that by leaving would let her enjoy the remainder of her high school career without worrying about our relationship being caught.

I was offered a teaching job at Boston University and moved up there. My only connection left with Rosewood was Hanna, Aria's best friend. I had asked, more like begged her to stay in contact with me, just so I could hear how Aria was without any direct contact that would send me back to Rosewood.

The separation had almost driven me insane, until I heard from Hanna that Aria would be attending NYU, along with the rest of her friends. I snapped, found a teaching job at Columbia, and moved to the city.

I met Audrey at a bar one night. We dated for 2 months before she found out she was pregnant. My emotions were mixed. I was ecstatic to become a father, but I always imagined Aria as the mother. When Clara was 4 months, Audrey left. She said she wasn't ready to be a mother and on top of that, was in love with someone else. I haven't seen her since. To be frank, I wasn't heartbroken when she left. Sad, yes, because Clara wouldn't have a mother figure.

Clara looks mostly like me. She has my complexion and blue eyes and wavy/curly hair. The only trace of Audrey in her was he hair color, which was a dark chestnut color, similar to Aria's. Actually, Clara looks more like Aria (she has a similar facial structure) than Audrey. It was odd, but true.

"Daddy! Help me pick out an outfit!"  
>This is where I wish she had a mother figure. I don't pick them for her, she just puts things on and I tell her what looks good.<br>10 minutes later, I was sitting on Clara's bed, and she was showing off her outfit. She looked adorable in this little blue floral dress and white shoes with little bow on the tips that my sister got her for Christmas.

The one thing I could help her with was her hair. She asked me to pull it back with these exact directions: "Make sure my curls look GOOD, please."  
>While Clara was brushing her teeth, I got her school bag ready in the kitchen and made her a toaster waffle to eat while we walked to school.<p>

"Daddy," I heard from the top of the stairs. "I'm ready! Let's get this show on the road!"  
>Tiny footsteps descended the stairs and a small hand took the waffle I wrapped up in a napkin from me.<p>

"You're ready Clara?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

We left our townhouse in Midtown (I made a fairly reasonable amount as a university professor), and headed towards Clara's school called, "Manhattan Day". "Manhattan Day" is an elementary school that's not as exclusive as schools in the Upper West Side, but not as public as most schools in the city. It was a happy medium in between.

As we approached the steps of the school I leaned down and handed Clara her Little Mermaid back-pack. I crouched down to her height and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a good day sweetie. I'll be out here to pick you up."

"2:30 sharp, Daddy."

"Yes, 2:30 clock sharp."

All I could think was thank god I only had morning classes. With a final hug, Clara raced up the steps and I hailed a taxi to drive me to Columbia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**Also...any feedback on a question I have. I had a little plot bunny hopping around in my head, that maybe Clara thinks Aria is her mom due to the similarity between them both, and then has to pretend to be her mother. ** But then how would I fit some characters...into the story...hmmmm  
><strong> **

**Just an idea...let me know!**

******The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!****  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters except for Ms. Wells and Clara belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Aria<p>

Words couldn't describe how excited I was. I was going to start my first ever teaching job. So it wasn't exactly like how I planned it in high school. I'm teaching kindergarten. I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt like teaching younger children. I ended up majoring in Children's Education at NYU and minoring in Literature.

I went to school with all the girls; Hannah, Spencer, and Emily. Spencer got a job as a 5th grade teacher at the same school I'm teaching at. Hanna is, as she puts it, an assistant to the assistant of the editor at "Glamour" magazine. Emily decided to take the money she has saved up and money that her parents gave her and travel around the world.  
>Spencer and I lived across the hall from each other, both of us in studio apartments. Hanna lives down in Greenwich Village with her boyfriend, Lucas.<p>

I woke up that morning thinking about him. Damn it, why is Ezra Fitz always in my head? It's been six years. I'm not going to lie to myself. Of course, I'm still in love with him. Why can't I just move on?I sat up and looked around my apartment. I moved in a month after graduation. It's fairly sized. A good starting off apartment.

I decorated it so it would feel cozy, but modern and "Aria-like". I had Spencer and Hanna come over and we painted the walls a dark blue sapphire color. My kitchen and small table to eat on was towards the front. Most of my furniture is white. I had a small flat screen TV on the wall opposite my bed and my dresser and closet are near the 2 windows I decorated with navy blue bed spread was white with a red Fleur De Lys pattern. There was a small table beside my bed that held a photo of the girls and I at graduation, a bowl of orchids, and hidden behind the photo from graduation is photo of Ezra and myself, that we took from our date to the art gallery in Philly.

I took a shower and picked out my outfit, settling on a light blue sundress with a sweetheart neckline, cheetah printed cardigan, and a simple pair of black flats. I put on my makeup and pulled my dark chestnut curls into a ponytail with some tendrils hanging around my face. Once I was finished, I heard a knock on the door.

"Ready to get going Aria? Well actually Miss Montgomery. You might as well get used to that."

It was Spencer, all made up and ready to get to the school. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a loose floral tank top, a pale gray blazer, and gladiator sandals. I guess you could say she had to look more "official" and not as "playful" as me, because she was teaching an older grade.

"What? No hello, Spencer? By the way, you look nice. Very appropriate for the first day," I joked with her.

"Thanks. You too. Can we please get going though. I need some Starbucks, or else I'm afraid I might lose it on the kids halfway through the day."

I laughed at her remark and said, "Okay, fine. Wouldn't want the kids to end up fearing you on the first day."

We went to closest Starbucks; there are millions on the streets of New York City, and ordered our usual. Even with the barista's mix up of my drink (I had asked for a chai late, but somehow gotten some sort of caramel-coffee drink) we made it to the school on time. Manhattan Day, is one of the nicer schools in the city. It's hard to describe, but it's almost like its the public school were Broadway actors, restaurant owners, and even college professors or teachers sent their kids. Successful, but not politician and socialite successful.

I had the room all set up and ready to go by the time the bell rang and the children walked through the door. I stood at the opening and greeted them all as the toddled their way into the room.

When they all were inside, I called out to them in my sweetest voice possible, "Hi Guys! I'm your teacher, Miss Montgomery and welcome to Kindergarten. Could you all please take a seat on the carpet in front of the room in a circle."

The children were adorable, all gazing up at me with their wide, curious eyes. Most of them seemed shy, but I'm sure once we all got to know each other, they would become more outgoing.  
>The all quietly gathered into a circle. Two small girls, one with dark chestnut hair, almost like my own, and another with bright red hair, saved a spot for me in between them.<p>

I brought the attendance list over with me and took a seat.

"Alright everyone, as I told you earlier, I'm Miss Montgomery. I'm going to call out every-one's names, and if you here, please say so."  
>"Marie?"<p>

"Here," said the small red headed girl to my right.  
>"Mason, Eliza, Aiden, Cole, Sara...," and the list went on at least 14 more names until I got to the last one.<br>"Clara?"

"Here" said a small bell-like voice. It came from the little girl sitting to my left. I finally was able to take a good look at her. She had my hair color, even the same curly texture. Her skin was a porcelain color, but it was her eyes that struck me the most. They were familiar; a bright blue and rimmed with thick lashes. She had a striking resemblance to me, and I was pretty sure I didn't have a daughter. She also looked like, and it killed me to say it, but she also looked like Ezra. I'm sure that if he and I had worked out and had a daughter, this would be her.

"It's nice to meet you guess what?"

"What," she asked her blue eyes looking at me curiously.

"You get to start our game. What we're going to do is everyone has to give me their full name and something about yourself. I'll even play!"

"Yay! I like games," shouted a small boy, who I believed was named Ryan.

I laughed and looked at Clara.  
>"You ready to start?"<p>

"Yes. Hi everyone. My full name is Clara Grace Fitz, my da-"

"Fitz," I interrupted. "You're last name is Fitz?"

"Yes, what's the matter Miss Montgomery."

"Nothing, its just, I..uhh...I had a friend with the last name Fitz, that's all. You can continue."

"Thanks. So as I said, my name is Clara Grace Fitz. My daddy works at Columbia University as a English teacher, and he also likes to write stories. He told me that I was named Clara because that was the girl he was in love with's favorite name. My favorite princess is Ariel, and my favorite color is light blue."

My head was swimming by the time Clara finished her story. Her last name was Fitz, and she had his eyes. That's why they were so familiar. And her father teaches English and writes. And there was Clara being my favorite name. I had planned on naming my daughter (if I ever have one) that. Only Ezra knew that small unimportant tidbit.

My eyes welled up a little bit as I mulled over the thoughts in my head. The kids were too enraptured into one another's stories, that they couldn't see my emotion. Good for him, he moved on. Well, partially I guess. He wouldn't have given his daughter my favorite name, if he was completely over me. But still, he got what he wanted. He got a family, and obviously with someone more suitable in age for him.

I recomposed myself just in time for my turn at the game.  
>"Well, my name is Aria Montgomery. I'm from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I have 3 very close friends named Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. You will probably meet Hanna because she told me she probably will pop in a couple times. You will also definitely meet Spencer. She's a 5th grade teacher here at the school. I love to read and write stories. And I also love music. Maybe you'll hear me sing during the year."<p>

"My daddy used to work in Rosewood," piped in Clara excitedly. This wasn't some coincidence, this was his daughter.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly, and as I got to know my students, I had a feeling we would have a great year together. They were all very adorable. One of the boy, Cole, called out earlier today "Miss Montgomery, you're very pretty!"<p>

Clara was something else though. She could be very chatter-y or very quiet. It seemed like it depended on the situation or whom she was speaking with. She also was far more intelligent than the other children. I could see little traces of Ezra's personality within her. Plus, her eyes were like looking into his. When she asked me for more crayons to draw her daddy a picture about her first day at school, it was almost like going back to Rosewood, holed up in his little apartment. 'Get a grip on yourself' I thought. 'She may not even be his.' Yeah right. There was no chance in hell she wasn't his. The signs were there.

The bell rang at 2:30 signaling the students to go out front. For the kindergartners, we had to wait with them for a parents to pick them up. One by one, each student left my watch, holding onto a hand of a parent. By 2:45, every student was left but one. Clara.

We stood by the wrought iron gates waiting for her father. She was holding onto my hand. After one day, she seemed attached to my hip.

"Miss Montgomery?"

"Yes Clara?"

"May I call you Miss Aria? Miss Montgomery is too many words for my mouth the say at once."

I giggled at her remark. "Sure Clara. You may call me Miss Aria."

A few minutes passed as Clara and I stood looking, trying to see if her daddy was on her way. At one point I picked her up, so she could have a better view.

"Miss Aria," Clara asked, as she laid her head against my shoulder. It was almost 2:50 and it was clear that I would have to wait with her for 10 more minutes, and then call her father.

"Yes Clara?" It felt strangely comforting to have her small head resting on my shoulder. In a short day, I felt an immediate bond with Clara. Just then, a fellow kindergarten teacher, Ms. Wells walked past us, in a rush to leave the school. She paused to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Aria. See you tomorrow. Oh! And your daughter is so beautiful! She looks just like you! It's so cute that you're teaching her class!"

"Oh! Sophia she isn't..," I trailed off. It was just late to finish up the sentence; Sophia was already halfway down the street.

Clara's small voice said, "Why do you look like me? I've never known my mommy. Are you her? Even that lady thinks so."

As I stumbled for words, Clara looked up at me with her blue eyes. Just before I could come up with a logical answer, Clara and I were interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice that could make me weak at the knees and feel safe all at once.

"Clara? A-Aria?"

I looked up from Clara's face to meet with the man I hadn't seen in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who's supported the story during it's first chapter!**

**Review!**

**update: outfits can be located on my profile!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters, but Clara, belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Ezra<p>

Crap! I looked down at my watch. I was running 20 minutes late to pick up Clara. Damn faculty meetings.

All but leaping out of the taxi, I sprinted up the gate and about 5 feet away from me was a sight I'd never thought I'd see.

There was Aria standing behind it, holding my Clara who was studying Aria's face. Aria was looking down at Clara with a stunned look on her. Clara had obviously said something Aria hadn't expected to come out of her mouth, as Clara is extremely advanced for her age.

I stood there, looking disheveled, my tie halfway undone and hair messing about my forehead. Once I found my voice, I called out, "Clara?"

My voice wavered a bit on the next name.

"A-Aria?"

She looked up at me with her hazel eyes and I felt my heart inflate inside my chest. She looked the same, yet more mature.

Seeing her holding Clara only made my heart thump even louder than it already was. Not only did seeing them so close bring out the resemblance between the two, but this was how I had always pictured my family.

"Ezra?"

"Daddy!"

Both voices clashing together pulled me out of my reverie. Clara was bounding toward the gate, and trying to push it open. Aria laughed at her small struggle and pushed open the gate. Once Clara was free, she leaped into my arms.

"Daddy! You're late! I thought you forgot about me," she said crossly, jutting out her bottom lip, making a pout.

"I could never forget you sweetheart. I just had a faculty meeting that ran a little late. I'm so sorry," I said as held her small body close and gave her a kiss on her nose.

Aria's words pulled me away from the moment I was having with Clara.

"Ezra?"

Her voice was exactly the same. It the voice I heard in those recurring dreams. Even at 24, Aria was still 5 feet exactly and still as beautiful as she was when I left Rosewood.

Why I made the knee-jerk decision to leave was unfathomable to myself now.

"Where have you...Why have you...Why did...What I'm trying to say is...it's nice and a shock to see you."

"Aria," I said breathlessly, "It's nice, no more than nice. It's fantastic to see you."

I immediately walked towards are, giving into my urge to pull in into a warm embrace, until Clara, whom I completely forgot I was holding spoke up.

"Daddy, how do you know Miss Aria?"

"I uh..She was.."

"I'm an old friend of your dad's, from when he worked in Rosewood," interrupted Aria.

'You are so much more than a friend to me and you know that' I thought. Clara then peered at me, then at Aria closely.

"Is Miss Aria my mommy?"

So that must be the reason why Aria looked so astonished when I arrived. As smart as Clara is, she sometimes tends to forget about using a sentence filter.

I thought of the possible answers in my head. There were only two ways to answer her question. Either have Aria play along as her mother or tell the truth. I looked at Aria pleadingly, almost asking 'What should we do' until I mindlessly blurted out:

"I'm sorry Clara, but Miss Aria-.

"Actually cutie, I think I am your mother," said Aria. I looked at her astonished and she winked at me as if to reassure that everything would be okay.

"Really? You're my mommy?"

"Yes, sweethart," I found myself saying. "She is."

Clara wriggled out of my arms and ran straight into Aria's. Aria crouched down to catch Clara and pulled her into a hug and pressed her lips to Clara's forehead. Clara pulled back and stuck out her hand.

"I think this should be done properly...I mean we are meeting for the first time officially as mommy and daughter. I'm Clara Grace Fitz."

"Hi sweetie. My name is Aria Christine Montgomery. And I'm you're mommy."

They both peered at each other for a couple minutes until Clara spoke up.

"Mommy? Would you like to go out on a date with daddy and I?"

Aria giggled at the use of the word 'date' in Clara's sentence. "I think you mean go out for dinner. And I'm sorry Clara, but I have to work on tomorrow's lesson plan when I get home. Maybe we can go out another time."

"Aria, please," I looked at her pleadingly. "Come out to dinner with Clara and myself tonight. It would give us a chance to catch up, and for you to get to know Clara better. Please, I've..well," I moved closer and lowered my voice so Clara couldn't hear. "I've missed you. So much."

Aria lowered her voice as well. "You know I would love to, but I just can't right now. This is all just very sudden. I need a day to figure out what I'm going to do."

I looked at her, with so much love radiating in my eyes that it would be impossible to say no.  
>"Aria, please. If not for me, come for Clara. She's adores you already."<p>

Aria gazed back at me, with the sheer glistening of impending tears in her eyes. "Ok. I'll go. Where do you want to meet?"

"Carmine's in Times Square. 6:30."

"Alright." She looked from me to Clara. "I'll see you at 6:30 then. Bye," she said as she gave me a lingering tap on the shoulder. Aria then crouched down once again to Clara's height to give her a kiss goodbye. She then left and made her way down the street.

"Well Clara, looks like we've got dinner plans with your Mommy tonight," I said looking down at my daughter.

"Really," she asked excitedly, her eyes are wide as saucers.

"Really. Now let's get home so we can get all spiffed up for later. Shall we?" I held out my hand for Clara to take.

"We shall," she replied and took my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I rewrote the chapter. After trying it out with going down the traditional path (no offense at all to those who suggested it, I LOVED some of your ideas which I will probably tap into regardless because they were brilliant!), but I felt I was losing interest in the plot without a huge element to work the story around.<br>**

**I hope you all enjoy the rewrite! I can't wait to update it!**

**Ahh! I feel more satisfied now, I was tossing and turning in bed because I wasn't happy with how the chapter came out previously.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone for all you're feedback! REVIEW...s'il vous plait!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters, except Clara, belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Aria<p>

The minute I stepped into my apartment, everything had caught up to me. 'What did I just do' I thought to myself.

'You know exactly what you did' shot back my conscience. It was right. I was the one who leaped forward and played along. Now, I'm playing mommy to daughter of the love of my life. And my "daughter" was my student.

Why I had decided to play pretend was clear to me. I couldn't' bear to see disappointment fully sweep over Clara's always sunny face. When Ezra blurted, and hazily I might add, that I wasn't her mom, her face totally dropped and it hurt my heart to see it. I may not have known her very long, but I felt an immediate bond with this little girl.

The bond is why I resorted to our new arrangement. I know Ezra was mulling over the thought having me play mommy too. I'm sure it won't be too hard. Of course they'll be a few small lies that come along, but aren't there lie in every family (God knows there was enough in mine.)

I looked at my watch, noticing it was 3:30, which gave me 3 hours until dinner. I lazily stretched out on my bed with my laptop and planned out tomorrow's lesson plan.

Once that was finished, it was 4:00, so I decided to kill some time by watching an episode of "FRIENDS". I remember a couple times in high school where I wished my life could be like the show. No secrets, no issues, no problems. Just a peaceful life surrounded by friends, coffee, and my writing.

After 2 episodes, I clambered off the bed and went into the shower. I mindlessly hummed "Happiness" by The Fray, or as Ezra and I referred to it, "B-26", as I washed my hair with my favorite lavender scented shampoo. As I slipped on my fluffy white robe, I heard my front door open. It must be Spencer. She and I have keys to each other's apartments for both leisure and emergencies.

"Hey! Where's your wine opener," she asked while she set a wine bottle on my kitchen counter.

"In the drawer to the left of the sink. What's the wine for," replied while reaching on my tippy toes for two wine glasses in the cabinet.

"I felt we should toast to making it through the first day. How was it for you?"

"Long. Kind of thrilling, but tiring. You'll never believe what happened though."

"What?"

"Ezra has a daughter."

"Ezra...as in Mr. Fitz?"

"Who else. And here's the kicker. She looks exactly like me, and I'm teaching her."

"No!"

"Yes! There's also a small thing that goes along with his daughter. I'm pretending to be her mother."

"What do you mean by 'pretending to be her mother'," she asked.

I launched into my whole story, while Spencer looked on with interest and beweilderment.

"Wow. So now, you're Clara's 'mommy'. Who would've thought. Aria actually had kid with the teacher," Spencer joked.

"Haha...very funny," I retorted.

"Ok, now time to be serious," Spencer said. "Are you sure this is right? I mean, how are you and Ezra going to pull this off?"

"We'll figure it out. I couldn't help myself. Clara looked so sad, and I couldn't bear it. I guess Ezra and I will have to talk this over later."

"Sounds good," Spencer said. "But you know, I'd like to meet my 'niece' soon. Maybe tomorrow. In class?"

"I'm not sure, Spence. I'll let you know how tonight goes and get back to you."

"Alright. Now on a more romantic note, how did it feel to see him again?"

This took me some time to think. Spencer just looked at me curiously as I formulated my answer in my head.

"It felt...wonderful, and yet melancholy. I was shocked at first, but once he started talking, the warm and fuzzy feelings came back. It felt as if the missing piece to my puzzle was finally found."

"So, you're still in love with him?"

"Yes. Undoubtedly."

"So...what would you say if I set us up on a double-date this afternoon. I ran into Toby and Noel, and Noel wanted to know how you were. And I couldn't say no to Toby."

"You didn't," I looked at her incredulously. Spencer only nodded for affirmation.

"Please Aria. Do this for me. I used to really like Toby. What if this sparks something. You could just tell Noel that your seeing someone else, but wanted to catch up with him, or something like that," Spencer begged.

"I..uh..fine. Only one time though. Never again."

"Thank you so much! Now, we should you out an outfit for tonight."

After 15 minutes of raking through my closet, Spencer and I chose a black chiffon type dress with a white swirly pattern, nude pumps, a series of long gold chains with rhinestones hanging here and there, and a pair of simple gold hoops. I did my hair and makeup and grabbed my bag.

It was 6:10, which gave me a good 20 minutes to get to Carmine's.

"Well, I'm off! How do I look?"

"Gorgeous! Good luck!"

I swear I could vaguely hear her yell, "Have fun with you're hot English teacher and your mini-me!," as I entered the stairwell.

I got to Carmine's just in time. I pulled open the door to see Clara and Ezra at a table by the window.

"Mommy," came Clara's bright bell-like voice.

'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go everyone! Chapter 4! <strong>

**Who can't wait for the dinner scene? I can't!**

**Enjoy! and review!**

**Aria's outfit and Clara's outfit are on my profile  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters, except for Clara and Nicolette, belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

**Ezra POV:**

I felt slightly giddy while walking back to our townhouse. Clara's face was radiating with happiness, and there was a slight bounce in my step. To any passerby, we may have looked slightly insane, but only we knew the reason for our over excited expressions.

Seeing Aria again brought back the "butterfly-in-your-stomach" feeling I had repressed since the day I left Rosewood. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still my Aria. Of course, if I wanted any shot at rebuilding our relationship, we would have to work it all back up. Maybe take it at a slower pace this time. There wasn't the need to act as if each moment together could possibly be our last.

Once I we walked into our townhouse, Clara bounded off to her room, claiming she had "Something to take care of." I decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner.

I stepped into the shower and began to start washing my hair, when the reality of my new situation dawned on me; Aria was playing "Mommy" to Clara. I wasn't mad at her for jumping in. I had briefly thought of the plan myself. In fact, I was actually grateful. It showed she really cared for Clara, which is a step that would help rebuild a relationship.

But there was the typical complications that came with arrangements like this that Aria and I had to sort through. Like how explain to Clara why Mommy doesn't live with us or how to tell Clara the truth when we feel the time is right. I was worried about the last issue that Aria and I would probably have to deal with.

My mind constantly ran over possibilities to solve it until I got out of the shower. I shook off my worries and decided that Aria and I would figure this all out together.

**Together; **that word gave me a buzz of excitement.

I pulled out a light blue button down shirt and a pair of slacks and black shoes to wear. I went into my bathroom once again to fix up my hair and brush my teeth. When I came out, Clara was sitting atop of my bed in a new light blue dress that had lace around the edges and a little belt around the waist, and her favorite white sandals. In her hands was a silky white ribbon.

"Daddy! Look, we match!"

I looked down and noticed both of our light blue attire.

"You're absolutely right sweetheart. But I must say, you look much prettier than I do."

"No, daddy. Girls look pretty. Boys look handsome and for a matter of fact, you look very handsome. You'll definitely win Mommy back looking like that."

"Clara! Please try not to say anything like that at dinner. Or ever again," I said embarrassed.

"What? It's the truth! You do want Mommy back, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But please don't say things like that during dinner."

"Ok. Could you help me though?"

"Sure, with what?"

"Putting this bow in my hair."

"No problem baby," I replied.

I got Clara's hair done and I checked the clock. It was 5:30 which left us about a half an hour to spare. Clara settled in front the the TV to watch some Disney Channel show, while I sat beside her reading a book.

We left around 6:00. Clara, in what she though was an inconspicuous way, hid a folded up piece of paper in her pocket. We made it there 10 minutes early. Thank god our table was free so we could sit down. Clara gets somewhat whiny when we have to stand and wait around.

Another 10 minutes went by, me looking through the menu and Clara drawing while glancing to the door. Finally, Clara's voice rang out, signaling Aria's arrival.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Baby," said Aria in an endearing way.

She came leaned across the table to give Clara a kiss in the forehead and gave me one of her heartbreaking smiles.

"Mommy! I missed you!"

"It's only been a couple hours, sweetie," said Aria.

"But I haven't seen you for 5 years! I want to make up for it all! Guess what," exclaimed Clara.

I stifled a laugh at Clara's 5 years statement, which earned a glance from Aria that seemed to say 'We need to figure this all out'. She turned back to Clara.

"What love?"

"I drew you a picture," said Clara as she fished through her pocket and produced the folded up piece of paper, which she handed to Aria.

Aria opened it, and I noticed her eyes welling up. She looked at it for a few minutes and then handed it over to me. I felt my heart swell a little bit. The picture was Aria, Clara, and in Central Park. We were having a picnic, and Aria and I were holding hands.

I looked back up at Aria, and gave her back her picture which she put in her purse.

"Thank you Clara. I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I put the picture safely in my purse when a blonde with maybe a little too much red lipstick came over to our table.

"Welcome to Carmine's. My name is Nicolette and I'll be you server tonight. If there's _anything _you need, feel free to call me over," she said, a little too suggestively in Ezra's direction. My jealousy flared up at that moment, and Ezra obviously noticed it because he said:

"Actually, my girlfriend and I would like the share the Chicken Marsala dish. It's our anniversary," he continued as he looked at me lovingly. "Our daughter will have, well, what do you want Clara?"

"I'd like the kid's spaghetti please," answered Clara.

"I'll put these orders in right away," said Nicolette in strained and dejected tone as she turned. Ezra and I shared a laugh, which earned a confused glance from Clara until she spoke up.

"Today's your anniversary," exclaimed Clara.

"No sweetie, I only said that so we could have our waitress move along a little faster," said Ezra.

"That's right. Our actual anniversary would most likely be, well, August 31st."

Clara decided to go back to her drawings while Ezra and I made small talk about the last 6 years. I told him about college and my sudden turn to elementary education. He told me about his work and Clara's life. We kept this up until Nicolette came back with our food, which was delicious.

By the end of the night, Ezra and I had exchanged our new cellphone numbers, and Clara had made us both a series of drawing, which she demanded should be hung up on each of our fridges.

We paid the bill and were on the sidewalk to say our goodbyes.

"Goodbye Ezra, I'll talk to you later," I said as a gave him a hug. We stayed in our embrace a little too long, both of us forgetting the world around us, until we felt Clara attempt to part us.

"What about me, mommy?"

"How could I forget my girl," I asked her while picking her up to hug her.

"Bye Mommy, I love you," said Clara as she gave me a hug. I gave Ezra a shocked look, and he shrugged.

"I love you too," I managed to sputter out and handed Clara over to Ezra. Clara rested her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow love," I said to Clara and we all parted to go home.

* * *

><p>I entered my apartment in a haze. The night seemed surreal. In the matter of one day, I've acquired myself a family. Not just any family though, but my dream one.<p>

'Ezra and I still have things to talk about before we can ever build back our relationship' I thought to myself as I got ready for bed.

I climbed into bed and got settled. I was just about to fall asleep, when my Blackberry beeped.

_**Ezra Fitz: Hey. Thank you so much for tonight. I'm sure there are thing we need to talk about before we can continue with this all though.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! Chapter 5!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If anyone has any ideas for Aria and Ezra's first text messaging conversation since Rosewood, please do speak up!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

All characters in this chapter belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-<p>

**Aria POV:**  
>I started down at my phone. What should I say?<p>

_**Aria: No problem. Clara is a lovely girl. **_

_**Ezra: Thanks, she loves you already, you know. When we got home, all she could talk about was you. She also made a few remarks about you and I. I think we have a little matchmaker on our hands ;)**_

_**Aria: Haha, she's too adorable. But, what are we going to do if or when she finds out? I honestly have no idea. The reason I went along with this all is because I couldn't bear to see her disappointed. If you couldn't tell by tonight, I really am loving our "daughter" :D**_

_**Ezra: You're not alone; I'm also worrying about what we should do. But it's only been one day into this. Let's just enjoy it and have fun. When the time comes, we'll figure it out.**_

_**Aria: Thanks Ezra, I forgot how you always seem to know exactly what to say :)**_

_**Ezra: Welcome. Anything for you. I mean...well...oh god, I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is; besides Clara, we have to talk about us. I still love you, Aria. And I have a hunch that the feeling is mutual.**_

_**Aria: Please, Ezra not now. If you must know, you're right, I still have feelings for you. And seeing you again, and spending time with you and our "daughter" has really ignited them. But I need to think. I'm still hurt by you leaving.**_

_**Ezra: But Aria...**_

**Ezra POV:**

I had just sent my last text, when I was replied quickly back by Aria.

_**Aria: Ezra, no. Not now. I really have to get some sleep; tomorrow's a school day, isn't it ;). Goodnight.**_

_**Ezra: Goodnight, Aria.**_

I subconsciously typed in 'I love you', but once I realized what I was doing, I quickly erased it.

I got up from my office desk, and went upstairs to check on Clara once more, before I went to sleep.

She was curled up in her full sized bed, which made her look smaller than usual. Her hair was splayed across her pillow and her favorite Ariel stuffed doll was clutched to her chest.

I walked over to Clara's sleeping form, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She vaguely reminded me of what Aria looked like when she slept.

After knowing, she would be ok to sleep, I made my way into my room. With the exception of taking about 4 minutes to change, I collapsed into sleep the minute I walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this is short, but don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be up withing the day!<strong>

**Enjoy and review!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm getting tired of writing disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter...so you know the deal. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

**Aria POV:**

I woke up refreshed the next morning. I quickly hopped into the shower, did my makeup and hair, and got dressed. My outfit today consisted of one of my favorite floral dresses and tie up brown espadrille wedges. To top it all of, I put on a large sunhat (which of course I would have to take off at school) with a brown ribbon around the base and a locket around my neck.

I opened the curtains to reveal a sunny day. For some reason, despite the potential mess I've gotten myself into, I was in an extremely good mood. Maybe it was because I knew Ezra still loved me, maybe it was because there was a little girl who looked to me as a role model, maybe it was both of those, or maybe it was some unknown reason, even to myself. Whatever it was, I was grateful, I haven't had a carefree day like this in well, forever.

I headed out of my apartment, and knocked on Spencer's door to see if she was ready to go. She appeared, dressed in a camel and black tank-top with ruffles, jeans, t-strap black flats, and a black bow headband, and raring to go.

"Let's get to Starbucks," she exclaimed, almost knocking me over while she raced out the door. I laughed and locked it for her.

"Why are you so jittery today?"

"If you must know, we have our 'double date' today. I'm beyond excited to see Toby."

'Oh crap' I thought to myself. Suddenly, my good mood had decreased a bit. I really did not feel like seeing Noel again. After Ezra left, Noel had attempted to help me through it again (like he did the first time it happened). We were an item for about a month or so actually, until I decided that I was still much to in love with Ezra to think about a relationship with someone else.

Noel and remained good friends, until graduation when he proposed to me. Someone hadn't obviously taken my whole "I'm sorry, we may have had some fun times, but you're really like a brother to me" speech. I haven't spoken to him since Hanna's graduation party. None of the girls know that Noel proposed to me that night. They only think I wasn't speaking to him any longer was because he said something extremely crude about Ezra. Noel was one of the only few who knew about our relationship. It's not like I wanted him to know, but he saw Ezra and I kissing in his car during "Camp Mona".

"I wish I could say the same for Noel."

"Oh come on Aria, please stop being so bitter. So what? Noel said something bad about Ezra. You can't get angry over every remark made about him," half-joked Spencer.

"Excuse me, Spencer," I shot her an angry look. "But, not only did Noel sporadically say crude things about Ezra throughout out friendly and romantic relationships, but he also proposed to me at the graduation party. I've never told anyone, not even my parents."  
>Spencer looked at me bewildered for a moment and then spoke;<p>

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Aria. If I knew that, I wouldn't have dragged you into this."

"Is there any way I can get out of this," I asked.

"I've already told Toby and Noel. They're both excited to see you."

Toby and I had become somewhat friends during the time he had dated Spencer (which was the middle of junior year to senior year. They broke up because of distance in their colleges.) I suppressed a sigh.

"Damn it. I don't mind Toby, not one bit. But I can't take Noel."

"It'll be fine, I promise. If you want you can leave early. I'll be ok."

"Thanks so much, Spence. It feels good to have someone know what actually happened."

We arrived at Starbucks quickly, ordered our drinks, and left.

"So," Spencer said. "You never gave me details about last night. How did it go?"

I told her everything, including Ezra's and mine conversation, which took up the duration of the time it took to get to "Manhattan Day".

We made it up to my classroom when Spencer finally asked what she really meant to get at.

"Does this mean I get to meet my 'niece' today?"

"Yes, it does. Come either during you're lunch or meet me out front before we go to wherever we're meeting Noel and Toby."

"Sounds good," Spencer said as she started walking to her classroom. "Have a nice day," she called as she shut the door.

I settled at my desk and got the classroom ready for the day. I was just about to sit down and open up my latest book from the bookstore, when the door burst open, and in flew Clara, with Ezra trailing not too far behind.

"Mommy," she exclaimed and launched herself into my arms. Clara was dressed adorably, in floral shorts, a pink tank top, an ivory crocheted vest, light blue converse sneakers, and to top it off, she had a little straw fedora with a pink plaid ribbon rimming the base perched on top of her curls. I looked at Ezra questioningly, and then motioned to Clara's attire. He put up his hands in defense as if to say 'She picks it all out. I'm only there for support'.

'So I have a fashionable little girl on my hands' I thought.

"Hey pumpkin. What are you doing her so early?"

"She wanted to see you before class, so I figured that we'd get here early to come visit," said Ezra, who came over and plucked the book out of my hand.

"Hmmm..._Mini Shopaholic_by Sophie Kinsella. Interesting choice," he teased.

"Hey! Don't mock. Just because I was a good English student, doesn't mean I can't give into the temptations of a good chick-lit."

"Wasn't mocking you," he said as he winked and gave me back my book.

"I have to get going," he continued. "I want to be on time today, so I won't be late to take home Clara. Not that she wouldn't mind staying with you for a little bit."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"By the way, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come by after school. See the house and get to know Clara in her usual surroundings."

"It sounds wonderful, but I'm going somewhere after school."

"Oh, well...I,"

"How about dinner," interjected Clara. "Come to our house for dinner, Mommy."

"What is with you and making dinner plans," I playfully questioned her as I went to pick her up.

"I don't know, I just like dinner," Clara answered.

"Alright," said Ezra. "I really need to get going. Goodbye, love," he said as he lifted Clara out of my arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Aria," he continued as he hugged me, and we both seemed to linger there for a few moments.

"Thank you for this all," he whispered in my ear and then pulled away. "So, um...text me...if you're planning to...you know come over from dinner."

I giggled at him. He was still my adorable, rambling Ezra.

"I will. Don't worry."

Ezra leaned down to give Clara a small kiss of the nose, gave a parting glance to me, and left the room.

I picked Clara back up and said, "So pumpkin, what do you want to do while we wait for school to start?"

The morning went by fast. After Ezra left, Clara wanted me to read her a story. She produced a small book about "Beauty and the Beast" from her backpack and we read that. She was so engrossed in the story, that she didn't hear when the first bell rang.

* * *

><p>I spent the morning teaching the kids very basic math problems, vocabulary words, and even read them a story; Clara's "Beauty and the Beast" story to be precise.<p>

We broke for lunch and when we returned, I started them on a project. They had to make a small book of drawings. Each picture had to be one of their favorite things.

About halfway through, Clara's little voice rang out, "Mommy!"

I knew she was referring to me, so I walked over. None of the other kids seemed to notice what Clara called me, they were much too enraptured in their work to care.

I walked over to Clara.

"Clara, sweetheart. You cannot call me 'Mommy' during school. Just like I can't call you pumpkin."

"Oh, ok, Mom-I mean Miss Aria. I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"My picture! I drew you!"

Sure enough, it was like the picture she drew of me yesterday. Only except there wasn't anyone in the picture. Just me.

"Thank you so much, Clara. We'll have to show Daddy later."

She gave me a little smile and I went back to my desk to finish up some curriculum work and read a little bit of _Mini Shopaholic. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

Clara had begged me to let her see Aria early this morning. I think it actually turned out as a good idea. I got to Columbia early enough to get some work done, so I wouldn't be late again.

I really hoped Aria would come over for dinner tonight. It would give us a chance to once again talk, and maybe sort out our feelings for one another.

'Ezra Fitz, you are so irrevocably in love with Aria' I thought to myself. I couldn't deny it. Nor did I want to.

I set my briefcase down onto my desk and looked at my framed picture of Clara. It was taken last Christmas at my father and step-mother's house. Well, Gillian was more like an actual mother to me.

It was a candid shot that my sister Vera, a photographer, had gotten of us. We were sitting on the couch, Clara almost half asleep in my arms and I was pressing a kiss to her head. It was one of my favorites.

I had just settled the classroom the way I wanted it, when my first class, rushed in. I taught 2 more classes after that, then had a free period, which I took to catch up on some reading, and text Aria about how the day was going.

_**Aria: It's fine. Clara's doing great. We did have a little slip with the word "mommy" but none of the other kids had paid attention. Have to go!**_

* * *

><p>I had another class, then lunch, one more class, and then by 1:45 p.m., I was finished for the day and decided to stop by my friend, Gregory Andrew, a humanities professor's classroom. Greg was about my age, and supposdely was dating one of the new TA's.<p>

Unfortunately, I walked in at the wrong time. I had opened the door to see Greg and some petite blonde (whom I assumed to be the TA) leaned over desk, becoming, in the most un-graphical way possible, becoming a little too intimate for school.

I coughed and both of them turned their attention to me.

"Crap! Ezra! I'm so sorry man, I hadn't seen you there," said startled Greg.

"Nah man, its fine...I guess. Just wanted to stop by and talk before I got pick up Clara, but I see you're busy, so...goodbye," I said rushing out the door, embarrassed.

"Wait, Ezra! I want to introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Aimee. I'm sure your overheard the rumor's in the teacher's lounge, so yes. _This_ is my TA girlfriend," he said as he smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Ezra," said Aimee. "I always hear such good things about your class from students and you yourself from Greg."

"It's really nice to meet you too, Aimee. I've got to get going. I have to pick up my daughter."

Before I could leave, Greg added, "Maybe once you finally get yourself a girl, we can double date!"

I laughed at him and made my way outside to get a taxi.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Clara's school just in time. I gave the driver my money, and let him keep the change, for I was much to transfixed of the sight ahead of me. There was Aria, with Clara hiding shyly behind her legs, while my former student and Aria's close friend, Spencer Hastings, leaning down to shake Clara's hand.<p>

Aria then picked up Clara, gave her a kiss, and said something, obviously to relax Clara about meeting a new person, because after, Aria put her down and Clara wrapped her arms around Spencer's legs.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 7! Sorry it took so long, but was down and wouldn't let me log on to post.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy and review! Outfits for this chapter are on my profile!  
><strong>

**Also! For any Harry Potter fans that are reading "Reunited", you should check out my friend's story "Time is Useless". Its really good! I'll put the link on my profile for those who are interested.  
><strong>

**Next chapter includes Clara meeting Spencer, and the return of Noel and Toby. Who's excited!  
><strong>

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anyone except for Clara. You know the deal**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Aria POV:  
>Clara peered shyly behind my legs and looked up at Spencer.<p>

"You're my aunt? Just like Auntie Vera, who takes pictures," asked a curious Clara. Spencer looked at me and mouthed, "Who's Vera?"

"Ezra's sister," I soundlessly replied. "C'mere pumpkin," I said as I reached down to pick up Clara. "Auntie Spencer is my very close friend. Just like you and Marie." Marie was the little redheaded girl whom Clara had befriended over the past two days. "She has heard a lot about you, and would like to be friends. Is that ok with you?"

Clara looked back and forth from me to Spencer and signaled me to put her down. She walked over to Spencer, almost assessing if she was "Auntie" material and had obviously decided she was, for Clara through her arms around Spencer's legs to hug her. Spencer just giggled at my little girl's actions.

Wait, did I just describe Clara as my little girl. Oh screw it, there wasn't any question about it;I loved her as if she was actually my own. I felt slightly giddy again with the prospect of my new discovery.

Clara turned her head slightly and connected with another owner of bright blue eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Well, there goes Auntie/Niece bonding time," Spencer said to me wryly. The sad connotation of that is, Spencer would've been an aunt sooner than now. Back in our junior year, her sister, Melissa, was married to that creepy excuse of a man, Ian Thomas. After Ian's death from "A" pushing him down a bell tower, Melissa lost her baby because of extreme grief and stress. It was a sad day for the entire Hastings' family, especially Spencer who at that moment was excited to be an aunt.

Ezra walked over to us with Clara in his arms.

"Hey Ezra. You remember Spencer, don't you," I asked.

"Of course. Who could forget Spencer Hastings. My "old lady" from our production of The Bad Seed, if I remember correctly."

Spencer laughed. "It's nice to see you Mr. Fitz. Your daughter is beautiful!"

"Please Spencer, it's Ezra. I'm not your AP English teacher anymore. And thank you."

"She's the perfect combination of you and Aria," she said and winked at Ezra knowingly. He set Clara on the ground and whispered to me, "She knows?"

I nodded to him in confirmation. Clara tugged on my skirt, wanting me to lift her up. I picked her up and she said to Ezra, "This is my Auntie Spencer, Daddy. She's like Auntie Vera, but doesn't take pictures. She teaches the 5th grade. Mommy told me I also have 2 more aunts, Hanna and Emily, but I haven't met them yet."

"That's wonderful sweetie, but I think Mommy has to go somewhere. Why don't you say goodbye, and we'll talk to her later."

"Ok! Bye Mommy! Love you," said Clara as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Love you too, pumpkin. I'll speak to you later."

"Bye Auntie Spencer," called Clara as Ezra took her hand and led her away.

Spencer and I were walking to a small cutesy cafe near the apartment's to meet Toby and Noel.

"Quite a cutie, you now have on your hands," remarked Spencer. "And you're absolutely right. She is like a carbon copy of you, plus some characteristics of Ezra. Are you sure she's not some secret you've kept from all of us?"

I laughed. "No Spencer. I think you could tell if I was pregnant and had given birth."

We continued to walk, as Spencer fawned over Clara to me. She then stopped outside the cafe and turned to me abruptly with a huge grin on her face.

"I totally forgot how hot Mr...I mean Ezra was. It's so weird to call him Ezra, just so you know. But still. What a god that man is," she said.

"Oh, shut up," I said as I playfully nudged her. "You have Toby who's waiting for you inside," I continued as I motioned to a pair of electric blue eyes that brightened when they saw Spencer.

Spencer pushed through the door in a hurry.

"Toby," She squealed as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey! Spencer! How have you been," he asked he we all took a seat. I was across from Noel, who was looking down at a menu, oblivious to the fact that Spencer and I had arrived. Spencer gave Toby a huge smile, and he looked at me and said, "Aria! Hey! What have you been up to all this time?"

At the sound of my name, Noel's menu slammed down on the table and he looked straight into my eyes. Noel Kahn hadn't changed a bit physically. He still had his dark hair and cold blue eyes. His height and build were the exact same.

"Well," I said, replying to Toby's question and ignoring Noel's stare, "I just started yesterday teaching kindergarten. It's fantastic!".

"Who would've thought," spoke Noel. "Aria Montgomery, the great AP English student, is a kindergarten teacher, not an English professor," He sarcastically remarked. So his mentally hadn't changed either as well.

"It was my choice, Noel."

"Guys! Please! Can we not star an argument," asked Spencer and Toby in unison.

"They're right, Aria," said Noel suddenly in a lighter tone. "I'm really sorry for anything that's happened in the past. Is there any possibility we could start over?"

"I guess we can," I replied cautiously.

The continuation of our "meet-up" went well, actually. Noel and I got along. Spencer and Toby, within mere minutes of seeing each other, got back together. I had learned that Noel and Toby had become friends during college. Noel had gotten a job as a filming executive for "Good Morning America" and Toby was a government teacher at some high school on the Upper East Side. We were in the middle of talking when I heard my name called:

"Aria?"

I turned around, and there was Ezra and Clara, finding a table.

"Mommy?" asked Clara to Ezra who nodded and put his finger up to his lips as if to say 'Hush'.

"Ezra? What are you-," I was about to finish when I was interrupted by Clara.

"Mommy? What are you doing at Daddy and my favorite snack place?"

"I was just meeting my friends for coffee here pumpkin. I'll...I'll see you in a little bit, ok?"

By this time Ezra had come over to take Clara back to their table. "See Clara, there's Daddy. You should go sit with him and I'll come over in little while," I continued anxiously. I swear I saw Noel's eyes go from confusion to full on anger. His eyes narrowed into little slits. I fought the urge to covet my little girl from Noel. She was 5 years old, and didn't need to be scarred from seeing him go into a tangent.

"Why can't Daddy and I sit with you and Auntie Spencer? Daddy? Don't you want to sit with Mommy and Auntie Spencer," asked Clara looking at Ezra.

Only Ezra didn't respond. He eyes were looking directly at Noel, and both had a seething look on their faces. I saw a couple traces of smugness in Ezra. It was almost terrifying to look at. I've never seen Ezra's face so filled with anger and hatred before.

He finally turned to Clara and picked her up. "Clara," he said, his voice calm. "Why don't we just take your snack home. We'll talk to Mommy when she gets there, ok?"

Clara looked at my and gave me the puppy dog face. "Clara, listen to what Daddy says. I'll see you later sweetheart. I'll see you soon, Ezra."

Noel waited until they both left the cafe to explode.

"I should've known you'd go and find your English teacher," he seethed. "I can't believe I spent all that money on a diamond ring. I loved you Aria. And after rejecting me, you ran straight into the arms of your lover, WHO LEFT YOU! And you did so much as to get yourself knocked up," he shouted. "You're nothing but a whore, Aria. I thought you were different from half the girls in high school, but I was wrong," he spat.

It was then that I burst into tears and ran from the cafe. Spencer followed close behind, after saying a quick goodbye to Toby and giving Noel slap on his shoulder.

I ran into the apartment building, ignoring the concerned questions of the front desk lady, Edith. I made it to my room and slammed the door and broke down completely.

Spencer wasn't too far behind me, I assumed because she entered about 2 minutes after I did. I lay on the floor while Spencer came over and stroked my hair.

"Aria, sweetie. Don't listen to him. For one, none of that is true. You're not a...well you know. You never hooked up with Ezra, nor had communication with him until yesterday. Noel's just angry because he knew he could never have your heart. Don't listen to him," she said trying to comfort me.

"I know, Spence," I said through my tears. "It just hurts to hear.." I tried finishing my sentence, but couldn't and broke down into another fit of tears.

"If you want, I can tell the both the truth of what's going on. I know Toby doesn't think anything bad of you, but if it would make you feel better..."

"You can tell Toby if you want. I really don't give a fuck about what Noel thinks anymore. You can tell them both, or only Toby. I really don't care. Thank you so much Spence for running after me like that. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd like to have sometime to myself," I said, my tears slowing decreasing as I calmed down.

"Sure sweetie," she said and left.

A spent about 10 minutes calming myself down. And then another 20 minutes debating with myself whether or not I should go over to Ezra's. I knew that at times like this, he could make me feel better. And Clara certainly would too.

It was decided, I was going over to Ezra's townhouse. I quickly called him, and he picked up on the first ring.

Ezra: Hey, whats up?  
>Aria: Do you mind if I take up that offer to come over tonight? I really don't want to be alone, right now.<br>Ezra: Sure, but what's wrong?  
>Aria: I'll explain later. What's your address?<p>

Ezra gave me the essentials like his address and directions. I changed into a silky and comfy green button down that tied at the waist, jeans, and some flats, grabbed my bag, which had an extra shirt hidden at the bottom, and headed outside. I hailed a taxi, and in the matter of 10 minutes, came to the front door of the Fitz's townhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is up!<strong>

**I know that we went from the last chapter being really cute and fluffy, to this one being dramatic, but you know, there's always some form of drama when Noel is concerned. **

**Yay for Spencer and Toby though! They'll be a couple throughout the story, I can assure you.**

**I already have ideas for the next chapter, I think you all will like it. Thank you to everyone for your kinda reviews and thank you for reading! I'm really thrilled by the turn out of this story!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**.soprano.**

**P.S. Aria's outfit link will be on my profile.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone in this story except for Clara  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-<br>**Aria POV:**

Ezra opened the door the minute I got out of the taxi. I quickly got rid of my upset expression, even though he knew something was wrong. Overhead, I could hear thunder start to roll and rain started to trickle down to the pavement. Although raining, the sky was turning a pinkish orange as the sun began to set. He came down the few front steps to greet me and guide me inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Ezra showed me around his townhouse. It has the essence of his old apartment, except it was bigger and a little bit more "modernized" and family-like.

"My sister wanted to decorate it. She said that if I didn't have a daughter, I could've kept it very similar to my old apartment. Besides being a free-lance photographer, Vera loves to interior design. Funny thing is, she's only ever designed my house, so maybe she just loves meddling in her big brother's life," he said causing us both to laugh.

Our last stop, besides the guest room, was Clara's room. It was a gorgeous room, almost made perfectly for Clara. The walls were pink with white etchings on the wall. She had a comfy looking day bed and the soft chairs and curtains had a pattern with blue, pink, and orange which tied different colors into the room. And there, in the middle of the white carpet, sat Clara, determinedly attempted to change her American Girl doll's clothing.

"Clara? Someone's here to see you," said Ezra.

Clara quickly came up to the door, and upon seeing me, ran into my outstretched arms. "Mommy," she cried. "You came!"

"Of course I did sweetie, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this!"

Ezra and I sat up in Clara's room for a little bit, playing with her. She had us play with her Barbie dolls, much to Ezra's protests.

"Can't we just, maybe read a story? Daddies, as much as they love their daughters, don't play with Barbies," he said.

"Oh, c'mon Ezra. She's out daughter. Look at that pout. How can you say no to that," I pointed to Clara who had quickly put on the puppy dog face to get her way. Unable to say no to his daughter, Ezra went along with out game.

Now, Clara sat in the living room, immersed in a show (I believe it was something called _Suite Life on Deck. _I'm not too sure; I don't watch the Disney Channel) while Ezra and I cooked dinner.

"Believe it or not, Ezra Fitz, I think you're skills have improved over the past 6 years."

"I hope they have. I took some cooking classes when Clara was born. Couldn't have my daughter living on microwavable dinners, now could I?"

We kept up our witty banter while finishing up our pasta with pesto sauce. I felt content at this moment. This was always how I pictured my life in high school. Ezra and I having a normal couple moment; us cooking together. Well more like me cooking and him helping.

I went to get Clara while Ezra set the table. "Clara, sweetheart," I said as I turned off the TV. It's time for dinner. Could you come sit at the table please?"

"No problem, Mommy," she said as she took my hand to lead me back to the kitchen. She then tried to pull out my chair for me.

"It's ok, pumpkin. I can seat myself. Why don't you go get in yours?"

Clara clambered into her seat, while I helped Ezra set out the glasses. We finally all sat down to eat. I must admit, Ezra's cooking certainly had gotten better. Those classes really helped. The rest of dinner was quiet until Clara asked, "Mommy, who was that man today who looked angry at Daddy?"

Both Ezra and I were startled at the question. I hadn't thought she'd seen Ezra and Noel look like they were going to kill each other, and I assumed Ezra had thought the same.

"He was, just an old friend from Rosewood. Nothing more," I quickly answered.

"Then why when I called you 'Mommy' did he get angry?"

I looked at Ezra for help, but he was just as stunned as I was at Clara's perceptiveness.

"Well, that man, Noel, had always had a crush on me back in Rosewood. But he knew that I loved Daddy." I think I saw Ezra's face light up when I said that, plus I saw Clara give him a little thumbs-up. "Noel," I continued, "was jealous that you're daddy and I had you. That's why he was so angry looking."

"Noel and I didn't get along very well in Rosewood too," added Ezra. "We don't like each other very much."

"That's good, because I don't like him either," said Clara matter of fact-ly. Ezra and I both laughed.

A few minutes later Ezra took Clara upstairs to give her a bath, and I cleaned up the kitchen. When I was finished, I went into the living room and mindlessly watched E! channel while I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Did you hear Mommy, Daddy? Did you," asked an excited Clara. "She said she loved you!"

"I did hear sweetie. Although, I think our little signal didn't go as well as I planned. She saw you're thumbs-up."

"Oh," said Clara. "We'll just have to make up another one then. Maybe scratching our ear. That's what Marie and I made our secret signal during class so we don't disturb Mommy with talking."

Clara kept up her chatter as she changed into her pajamas and I brushed out her wet hair. Aria then took the opportunity to come upstairs and say goodnight.

Clara was already settled under her covers when Aria came in.

"Goodnight baby," she cooed as she kissed Clara on the forehead.

"Wait! Mommy? Daddy? Can you read me my story?"

By "her story" she meant her _Little Mermaid_ book. "Sure," Aria and I said unison, which earned me a strange look from Aria.

We both laid on either side of Clara, alternating pages. While Aria was reading, I took a quick look at the sight before me. It was a perfect family moment.

Clara's eyes started to flutter as we neared the end of the book, and once we were done, she was conked out. Aria and I both shared an amused look as we heard Clara's soft snores, and left the room.

* * *

><p>We settled on my leather couch in the living room.<p>

"Aria, we need to talk. What happened that made you so upset when you spoke over the phone to me?"

"Noel, he just said some things."

"Like what?"

"He said I was a whore for hooking back up with my English teacher and getting pregnant," she said here eyes starting to tear

Anger seemed to ooze out of me. I don't usually get angry, but if anyone toyed with my Aria, the angry side of Ezra Fitz was released. I reached over to grab her hand. "What do yo-How dare he! He had no right to say anything of that to you." Then it dawned on me. I ran my hand through my hair as I said, "God, Aria, if I knew someone would say things like that to you, I wouldn't have brought you into this whole "Mommy" idea in the first place."

"No, Ezra. Please don't. I wouldn't change our circumstances for the world. If it isn't obvious after tonight, I love your daughter very much." My heart leaped a little to hear her say this. "I'm sure Noel only lashed out like that because of jealousy. He could never really accept us together. Even after you left," she continued.

"What do you mean," I asked. Aria launched into a whole story about herself and Noel after I had gone.

"He proposed to me at Hanna's graduation party. I told him no, and hadn't seen him since today," she concluded, on the near verge of tears.

"Oh, Aria...," I said as I pulled her close to me. "It's times like this that I wish I hadn't left."

She suddenly pulled away from our embrace. "Why did you leave exactly?"

I was lost for words. My original reason wasn't very valid in my mind anymore. "I left because...well...I thought that it was best for you," I finally blurted out. "You had the weight of the "A" problem lifted off your shoulders and I thought that you should enjoy the end of your senior year, and not have the worry about our relationship being exposed."

It was then that she finally broke into tears and snuggled up to me. Instantly, the missing half of my heart came back. This felt right. She then suddenly pulled away and yelled at me with several variations of things like "How could you have done that? or "You were what's best for me!" Things like that. I finally calmed her down and explained my logic behind my reasoning, and her face seemed to soften.

"Ezra. I'm sorry for bursting like that, but you have no idea what a mess I was."

"Actually, I do. I kept in touch with Hanna. If you ever saw her suspiciously texting, it was probably with me. I wanted to know how you were even if I wasn't around. Every time, she told me you were crying, it hurt so much."

She looked up at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked down at her, smiling. "So, is it true though? Do you still love me?"

"Ezra Fitz, yes it is true. I still do," she said. I felt like bouncing off the walls. I softly grabbed her face and put my lips mere centimeters away from hers until she spoke. "But, we really need to spend time together before we can become a couple again. It's been 6 years and things have changed. It would feel too rushed to get back together after only seeing each other again for 2 days. We need to re-get to know each other," she said.

'Damn. There goes that kiss. I'll have to wait even longer.'

"I'm fine with that. As long as I know we're going to be together in the end of it all," I said.

"Thank you. Want to see what's on TCM," she asked changing the subject quickly.

"Of course. It'll be just like old times. Holed up in my little apartment. Watching 'Roman Holiday' on my small TV," I joked.

It turned out, one of of our favorite's "It Happened One Night" was on, so that's what we watched.

"Remember that time when you sat with my mom and I in that old theatre while watching this," joked Aria.

"God, yes. One of the most awkward moments of my life. It was hell to not be able to hold your hand while your mother was sitting right there. You have no idea how many times I had to fight off the urge," I replied.

"You don't have to fight it now," said Aria. I smiled at her and took her hand into mine, and that's how we stayed until the end of the movie, even when Aria feel asleep. I had turned off the TV and attempted to pick her up, but Aria wouldn't budge. Instead, she unconsciously pulled me down onto the couch next to her, and snuggled into my chest while saying, "No Ezra. Stay."

'Oh what the hell' I thought and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Some EzraAria fluff :D  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be a family day! PM me if you have any ideas!**

**Enjoy and review! You guys have been awesome! Almost at 60!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Clara. The rest belong to ABC Family and Sara Shepard  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-<br>Aria POV:

I woke up the next morning on a very familiar leather couch and to some very familiar blue eyes looking at me.

"Mommy? Did you and Daddy have a sleepover," sleepily questioned my little girl.

"What do you mean," I asked, attempting to sit up, but an arm constricted around my waist, pulling me back down to the couch and against a warm chest. I turned around to see Ezra, asleep with a very peaceful feeling on his face and suddenly knew what Clara meant.

"Oh, well...I guess you could say that, pumpkin," I answered while blushing profusely.

"Ok! That's all! You can go back to sleep now," Clara said as she bounded back up the stairs. Except, I didn't go back to sleep. I laid their, relishing Ezra's embrace, thinking about the last time we were cuddled up together on a couch. I think it was his birthday, January 8th about 6 years ago. It was a Friday night and I had Spencer cover for me while I went to Ezra's apartment. I'm really going to have to buy Spence a really nice gift for everything she's done for me.

Soon, after all my thinking, I quickly drifted off in Ezra's arms once again.

* * *

><p>I woke up, around what I think was 2 hours later, to Ezra gently nudging my shoulder.<p>

"Hmmm..." I lazily said. "What is it?"

"I take it you slept well," he said, chuckling .

"One of the best night's sleeps I've ever had," I replied.

I wearily got up off the couch and Ezra did the same. "So," he said. "I was thinking we could have a family day. Do something with Clara around the city. What's you opinion?"

"I think it's great idea," I said standing onto my tippy toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He tried moving his head so he's get my lips, but I quickly pulled away.

"Ariaa," he groaned.

"Ezraa," I mimicked him.

"Claraa," piped in our little girl coming down the stairs  
>Ezra walked over and picked her up from the bottom of the staircase.<p>

"What do you think if we had a family outing today? Just you, Mommy, and I," he asked Clara. A huge smile lit up on her face instantly at the thought.

"I think..." she replied. "I think Mommy should come upstairs and help me pick up an outfit for today," Clara finished reaching out for me to take her.

"Of course," I said taking her into my arms and made my way up the staircase and back to her room.

A couple minutes later, Clara was dressed and ready to go. She had decided on a tiered white skirt, a pink tank top that said LOVE on it, and a jean jacket. I quickly learned that what Clara meant by "help me pick out my outfit" was watch me try on several outfits until I find the one I like. She also let me do her hair, which was half up and half down, with a pink rose clipped in the back.

We went back downstairs so Clara could show of her outfit to Ezra. I decided that it was time for me to go home to get changed for the day.

"Sweetie," I said, bending down the Clara's height. "I'm going to head back to my apartment to get changed and I'll see you later."

"Bye Mommy," Clara said as she hugged me. I stood back up and said Ezra's name in his direction.

"Ezra."

"Yes?"

"I'll see you later," I said and turned to walk towards the door. When Clara wasn't looking, I shot Ezra a wink and he gave me a smile.

* * *

><p>As I was walking into my apartment building, Spencer was walking out in her running gear.<p>

"Aria," she exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been? I stopped by your apartment last night after coming home from dinner with Toby, and you weren't there!"

"I...I..." I stuttered. "I went out," I finished vaguely. I was to embarrassed to admit where I had been.

"Where could you have gone that involved staying out all night?"

While I was trying to find the right way to word last night's excursion, a look of realization washed over Spencer's face.

"You were at Fitz's weren't you?"

"No, I was at..."

"Spit it out Aria...were you at his house or not," she asked giggling.

"Fine," I said exasperatedly. "I was. And just so you're inner gossip is satisfied, he and I slept on the couch together."

"Ariaaa...getting scandalous with the English teacher again, I see," she teased.

"Don't you have some running to do," I questioned her.

"Right. With Toby," she said excitedly. "We're meeting in Central Park. I'd better go. Have fun with Fitzy today!"

And with that Spencer ran off and I went inside.

* * *

><p>While I was showering and getting ready, I texted Ezra to figure out today's plan.<p>

Aria: Hi. What exactly are we going to do with Clara today?  
>Ezra: I was thinking about having lunch in Bryant Park. Any other suggestions?<br>Aria: Sounds awesome. We could get food from Pax across the street and bring it over. Maybe hit the American Girl store afterwards?  
>Ezra: That's perfect. When will you be here?<br>Aria: 40 mins. the most. See you then!

I did my hair and makeup, got dressed in a cap sleeve peach chiffon dress and brown wedges, and was back at Ezra's before I knew it. **(outfit on profile)**

* * *

><p>"You look pretty, Mommy," said Clara as she held onto mine and Ezra's hands while walking out of Pax. Ezra held the bag with out food in his other hand while we crossed the street to Bryant Park.<p>

"Thank you sweetheart."

Ezra remained unusually quiet during the walk. He just walked holding Clara's hand, with a huge smile plastered onto his face. Once we got to the park, Clara decided she wanted to sit near the fountain, so Ezra found us a table, and we settled down.

Lunch went by fast. Just by talking with Clara and Ezra, I was taken into another world, a small bubble that restricted me from hearing and seeing the actions of the busy city I lived , an elderly lady would walk past us and congratulate Ezra and I on what a beautiful little girl we had, to which we smiled and thanked them. Once we were finished, we hailed a cab to go to the American Girl store.

Clara had no idea that we were going there. All she knew, from what we told her, was that we had a surprise for her.

"No way," she exclaimed as we got out of the cab.

Ezra picked up Clara and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you surprised," he asked.

"Yes," Clara breathed, with a look on her face that proved she was aching to go in.

"Just a few rules first, baby," Ezra continued. "You have to stay with Mommy or I at all times. Got it?"

"Got it," she nodded fervently. Quickly, Clara pulled both of us into the store. I was overwhelmed with dolls and small little girls. It seemed like a store Hanna would have adored as a 5 year old. Every corner of the store was filled with children ogling dolls inside glass cases and parents looking distastefully at the price tags.

After a few minutes browsing the first floor, Ezra quickly whispered to me that he was going to look for something and would meet us at the top floor. I took Clara up to the next floor after Ezra left, to look at the historical dolls. There Clara showed me her doll "Rebecca" and then showed me this gorgeous pink ensemble for her doll. I decided to buy it for and looked at the price.

$32! No wonder the parents looked annoyed when we walked in. $32 for a doll dress? I quickly put the thought aside and bought Clara the dress, knowing it would be worth it just to see her happy.

15 minutes later, my phone buzzed and it was text from Ezra.

Ezra: Finished. Meet me upstairs.

With our bag in hand, Clara and I went up the escalator to find Ezra waiting, looking shocked.

"Daddy! Mommy bought Rebecca a dress! The pretty pink one!"

"That's awesome honey! I'll have to see it when we get home," said Ezra, in a strange hurried fashion. Clara also notice the small red bag Ezra held in his hand.

"What's that," she asked motioning to the bag.

"You'll see when we get home," he said again in the same strange tone.

While Clara was distracted by the merchandise on this floor, Ezra let out the reason why he looked so uncomfortable.

"I saw Jackie."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to update...but here is chapter 10! Thanks to HarryLovesGinny09 and SolitudeMyLove for their suggestions about Aria, Ezra, and Clara's family day!<br>**

**Enjoy and Review! I can't wait to post the next one! It's spring break, so I'll have more time to write!  
><strong>

**.soprano.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Clara. The rest belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. **

**Read and Review! I'd like to thank .dreamers, SolitudeMyLove, and HarryLovesGinny09 for their constant support and reviews! I also thank everyone else who has read and reviewed "Reunited"! You have no idea how much it makes my day to check my Ipod and see I have new reviews for the story!**

**Now! Shall we start?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-<br>**Ezra POV:**

"Jackie," Aria asked. "As in Jackie Molina?"

"Is there any other?"

Jackie Molina was my ex-fiancée from college whom I had proposed to in Italy. Aria found out about her after seeing a photo on us both on my Facebook page (which she came by by accident after knocking open my laptop). I was startled at first when Aria brought the subject up, but I later explained the story and assured her that he didn't love Jackie anymore. Which was true, I hadn't even thought about Jackie until Aria brought her up that night. Aria was and still is my world along with Clara.

I then had a brief stint teaching at Hollis, but found out at Aria's dad's faculty mixer that Jackie would be working along side me. That caused a fight between Aria and I. We moved on though and I started his new job. I quit though, after 4 months when Jackie wasn't getting the hint that I wasn't interested anymore. My resignation lead him back to working at Rosewood Day, until I left.

"Why would she be here, in New York, and at the American Girl store of all places," Aria asked. I quickly looked down to Clara who was much too absorbed in the dolls and clothing the pay attention.

"She's moved to the city. She got a new job, at a publishing firm." I inwardly groaned. Jackie's immediate reaction at seeing me again was flirty one, even after I told her about Clara and Aria. One thing about Jackie; she wants what she wants and will do anything to get it despite the circumstances.

"But why would she be at a doll store?"

"Her niece's birthday."

"Oh," concluded Aria, or so I thought. "Did she ask why you were here?"

"Yeah. I told her I was here to get something for my daughter. And that she and her mother were downstairs. But, as you know, that didn't stop Jackie from making dinner plans to 'catch up' with me."

I looked at Aria uncertainly until she replied, "If you want to have dinner with her, you can go ahead. I won't be angry. Remember Ezra, we aren't necessarily a 'couple' yet."

"But I want to be one, and if having dinner with Jackie is going to jeopardize it, I won't go."

"Ezra, "she said looking straight into my eyes, and seemed to lose her self for a second and then recomposed herself. "If you think it's the right thing to do, then go. I won't be upset," she finished smirking and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy," said Clara who was now watching us, seeming to have grown tired of shopping. "Can we go home?"

"Sure sweetheart," I said. Aria picked her up and we made our way back down to the first floor. But of course before we could head towards the exit I heard Jackie's familiar voice call out, "Ezra!"

Aria and I spun around at the sound of my name. Jackie pushed her way in our direction and finally was standing directly in front of us. Her arms were laden with shopping bags, not only from this store, but from others.

"Is this the rest of you beautiful family," she asked in her sickly sweet voice she always used for meeting new people. Jackie looked from myself to Aria, and then to Clara who had fallen asleep against Aria's shoulder.

"Yes, this is Aria Montgomery, my girlfriend, and our 5 year old daughter Clara." Jackie's face seemed to grow even happier as I introduced Aria as my girlfriend and not my wife.

"It's nice to meet you Jackie," said Aria amicably.

"I hope you don't mind my stealing Ezra away for a night to catch up," stated Jackie, putting her hand a little too close to my bicep.

I saw jealousy flash though Aria's eyes, and gave a soft chuckle. She took my hand, practically shaking Jackie's hand of my arm and said, "Not at all. I believe it's always a good idea to catch up with someone you haven't seen in a long time. But, I think it's time to take Clara home, don't you think so to, Honey?"

"Absolutely, she's already passed out," I replied. "Did we get her everything we wanted to though, Baby," I said using an endearing term I used to call her all the time. I brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. I quickly stole a glance to look at Jackie, who had a bewildered look on her face, but as soon as she saw me looking, recomposed herself.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice to see you Jackie. I'll call you later to talk about dinner plans."

"Goodbye," Aria called as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

It started to rain once we got back to Ezra's townhouse. Clara had woken up, and was now sitting in the living room, with her Rebecca doll all dressed up in the new pink outfit I had bought and playing with the little kittens that also went along with her doll, which was Ezra's surprise for her.

Ezra and I were sitting on the couch, watching a re-run of "The Office" until I got up to get my phone, which had buzzed.

_**Spencer: Movie and wine at your place tonight?**_

I had totally forgot about Spencer and my Saturday night tradition of take out, a chick-flick, and red wine. I was content sitting on the couch, bundled up under a blanket with Ezra and watching Clara play happily with her doll, but I couldn't do that to Spencer. I quickly texted her back.

_**Aria:**_ _**Your place. It was at mine last weekend.**_  
><em><strong>Spencer: Ok, be there at 6.<strong>_

It was 5:00 now. I had to go.

"Ezra, I've got to go home. Spencer and I have this movie tradition tonight."

"Couldn't you pass this one time? You could stay for dinner and sleep over again," he bribed.

"As enticing as that sounds, I can't. I'm sorry. Goodbye," I said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. I leaned down to give Clara a kiss goodbye. She then got up onto the sofa and snuggled into Ezra. I gave them one last smile, gathered my things, and left.

* * *

><p>"And after we ran, we had a picnic in the park. It was so sweet and romantic. And he told me he missed me, and we kissed, and then just hung out for the rest of the day," gushed Spencer about her afternoon with Toby. We were sitting on the floor of her apartment, near a coffee table which had our wine glasses set atop of it. Spencer's apartment was slightly bigger than my own, but I had chosen the smaller apartment. Hers was also a lot more pristine and crisp looking then mine, with its sunny light yellow walls.<p>

Spencer never got this excited about a guy, so it was quite amusing to watch. "So," she said. "How was your day with the Fitz's," she asked in a singsong voice.

"It was good," I replied, filling her in on today's events including Jackie, who had sent me into a frenzy. "I swear I could've gauged her eyes out the minute I saw her suggestively put her hand on Ezra's bicep. Not his arm, his bicep," I concluded.

"Calm down, Aria. Or do we need to start calling you 'Killer' like Emily?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm just paranoid because she almost destroyed Ezra and I during the last go-around. What if she ruins our chances at ever being together again?"

"I highly doubt Ezra would let that happen."

We moved off the subject and Spencer popped the quintessential chick flick, "My Best Friend's Wedding into the DVD player. We paused the movie halfway through, so Spencer and I could change. I quickly ran over to my apartment across the hall and changed into navy boy shorts and a loose grey tee shirt, also making sure to have grabbed a box of chocolates, and scurried back.

Spencer was already settled back on her beanbag in a matching green polka dotted ensemble, and we continued where we left off. After the movie was finished, I took Spencer's white couch, while she took the bed.

I didn't fall asleep until after I had received Ezra's text.

_**Ezra: Goodnight Aria. You may not be awake to see this text, but don't worry about Jackie. I miss having you in my arms tonight. I love you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh...Jackie! And Ezra...his text...it was such a cute idea, I couldn't help myself!<strong>

**So there's chapter 11 folks! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Next chapter will be a girls day with Hanna...if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or review with them!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Clara. **

**Hope you enjoy! I'm having so much fun writing this story! Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-<br>**Aria POV:**

"Rise and shine, girlies," yelled a voice that I could only distinguish to be Hanna's. I opened my eyes, and there she was, impeccably dressed in a white sundress and teal wedges. I glanced at the clock, which read 10:00.

"Hanna," I groaned. "It's a Sunday morning. Sunday mornings are made for sleeping until noon."

"Not when I haven't seen you for 3 days and haven't heard a word. I haven't received a single text or call from you Aria. I thought you were dead or something," she mock-reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry, but there's been a lot going on lately...with Ezz...I mean the new job," I quickly recovered. I wasn't ready to tell Hanna about Ezra and Clara just yet. Hanna only looked at me suspiciously and said, "It's fine, hun. Just go and get your 5 foot self showered and made up. We're going shopping today! I'll wake Sleeping Beauty," she said motioning to Spencer, who was snoring.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, I was showered and dressed in a floral top that tied at the side, jeans, and oxford peep toe wedges. I went back into Spencer's apartment to find Hanna impatiently flipping through a copy of "Glamour" that was on the coffee table. "God, she was such a pain in the ass to photograph," I heard her mutter. Probably about some celebrity on the cover.<p>

Once she heard my snicker at her comment, she looked up at me. "You look nice. I like the shoes," she said smiling.

"Thanks! Where's Spencer?"

"Oh! Miss Sleeping Beauty put up a fight and I had to practically drag her ass into the shower," Hanna laughed.

"You DID NOT drag me! I got up," defended Spencer from the bathroom.

Hanna and I waited for 20 more minutes, until Spencer emerged from the bathroom, wearing a striped chambray tunic with a brown belt around the waist, leggings, and small oxford shoes. **(all outfits on profile)**

"Ready to go," asked Hanna, taking up her bag.

"Yes," Spencer and I replied in unison and we filed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Lucas was hinting toward marriage last night," said Hanna as we sat down at a little cafe in Greenwich Village.<p>

"What do you mean," I asked. Before Hanna could answer, a waiter came over to place our orders. When we were finished, Hanna continued.

"We were walking in the jewelry district yesterday, and he stopped by a window to ask me which diamond ring I liked best in the window."

Lucas and Hanna had been dating since senior year in high school. Lucas had now gotten a job on Wall Street as a junior executive. They were both so in love with each other, that it sometimes got sickening to watch. But most of the time, they were adorable.

"Ooooh! Hanna's getting married," exclaimed Spencer.

"I don't know yet. But he was certainly hinting at it," said Hanna. "So, I've pretty much talked about my life the entire way here. What's new with you two?"

Spencer then gushed about Toby, nothing I hadn't heard before and talked about her job for a little bit. She also told about the cafe date with Noel that turned sour. When it came to my turn to spill, I looked at Spencer anxiously. She gave me a nod of encouragement.

"Well, my job has been great. The students are adorable. There's one that has seemed to take a liking to me. Her name is Clara Fitz."

Hanna's face now showed an expression of excitement and shock. "Clara Fitz? Is she, you know, his?"

"Yes. And she's mine."

Hanna now looked confused. "Aria, you were never pregnant. How could she be yours?"

I paused, trying to figure out how to explain the fact that I was playing "Mommy" to the man I am in love with's daughter. And while playing "Mommy" I created a bond with the little girl and was rekindling a relationship with her father.

"She looked exactly like me," I nervously started. "It was only natural for her to think I was her mother. Her actual mother left when she was a tiny baby and I don't think has any intention of coming back. When Ezra came to pick her up, she asked us both if I was her mommy. And the look on her face was heartbreaking. Ezra and I couldn't bear to say no. So now, I'm playing 'Mommy' to Ezra's daughter." It all came out in a rush, but Hanna comprehended it. Spencer and I both looked at each other, gauging Hanna's reaction.

"So this little girl thinks you're her Mommy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I just wanted that all cleared up. I'll support you in whatever you choose to do. And I'll make sure Lucas does too."

"Thanks, Han. It means a lot. Do you want to see a picture of her? I have one in my wallet that Ezra gave to me yesterday."

I fished out an adorable picture of Clara and handed it over to Hanna.

"Holy shit! She's like a carbon copy with Mr. Fitz's eyes!"

"I know," I laughed, taking back the picture.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Aria said that we could visit during her class this week. You're going to love her Hanna. She's adorable and has a great fashion sense," said Spencer.

"I'm liking her already," said an excited Hanna. Then a huge smile spread across her face. "Wait, you've been spending a lot of Mr. Fitz, then?"

"Please, call him Ezra. We're not in high school anymore. And yes," I replied sheepishly.

"Hmm...I think I see a romance reforming. Don't you Spencer," she teased.

"You haven't the slightest idea. She spent practically all day with those two yesterday. And after the Noel outburst, she went over to his townhouse and stayed the night with him. They cuddled and fell asleep on his couch," giggled Spencer.

"No way! Aria! How do you feel about him," said Hanna excitedly. She always seemed to be for Ezra and my relationship after she saw how I truly felt about him.

"I still love him. More than ever now. And I know that he still loves me too. We talked about it a couple nights ago, and are making an effort to rebuild our relationship," I said. "And, he told me about you two's newly formed friendship he left. That you two texted just so he could know how I was doing," I teased. "That was really sweet, Han."

"No problem. So you two are getting back together?"

"We both certainly want to. But, we may have a small problem. Her name is Jackie Molina."

"No! Not the ex-fiancee bitch!"

"Yes! Ezra's going out to dinner with her sometime this week. I'm worried that she'll try to make a move and go a little too far."

"Aria," said Spencer. "I already told you, I'm sure Ezra won't let Jackie ruin anything. You should've seen they way he looked at you. It's so romantic! Don't you agree Hanna?"

"Yes. Totally. I don't have the texts anymore, but he was always talking about how much he missed you and loved you. He wouldn't dare let anything happen. And if he does, I'll be there to kick his butt!"

By this time, the waiter had come with out breakfast, and we spent the duration of the meal squealing about the goodnight text I received from him last night, and Emily's recent post card from Madrid.

* * *

><p>"Hanna. Really? Diane Von Furstenberg," asked a skeptical Spencer. "You may be able to afford it, but not Aria and I who are on a teacher's salary."<p>

"I may have some money saved up from bonds and stuff, but I still can't afford this store, Han," I said.

"Please guys," begged Hanna. "I saw a dress in here I really want to try on for this gala event at the magazine. It'll be fun to browse around!"

"Fine," Spencer and I groaned and we stepped foot in the store. It was now around 6 p.m. and we spent the entire day going from store to store. My feet were starting to hurt and I wasn't really in the mood to go into another store. I had already bought a black and white polka dotted bow tie blouse, a flowing chiffon aqua tunic, a red floral dress, and a fedora. I didn't really want to spend anymore. **(all items from shopping trip on profile)**

"Here it is guys," yelled an excited Hanna.

"Excuse me miss, but you must keep your voice down," said a sales woman, which earned a laugh from Spencer and I.

Hanna went into the dressing room and emerged in a stunning navy silk dress with cutouts at the side. It was beautiful on her.

"Hanna, you look gorgeous," Spencer and I both said.

"Thanks! I'm going to get it. I'll be back out in a second."

We were walking to the cashier, when something caught Hanna's eye.

"Aria, this dress is perfect for you. You should try it on."

Hanna held up a gorgeous navy lace dress. I came over and looked at the price tag.

"Hanna, I can't. Its $470! I don't want to fall in love with a dress and not be able to have it."

"If it looks fabulous on you, I'll buy it. My treat," she said smiling.

Sure enough, it as gorgeous on as it was off. It clung in all the right places and was the right height.

"Wow, Aria. You NEED this dress," said Spencer.

"I agree. Go take it off so I can pay," said Hanna.

"Hanna, I really can't let yo-"

"Aria! Shut up! I want to buy it for you. So I'm going to," she laughed.

"Thanks Han!"

* * *

><p>After Hanna paid, we left and found a restaurant to eat dinner at. When we were finished, Hanna and Spencer opted to go see a movie, while I was exhausted beyond belief. I quickly said my goodbye's and went home.<p>

I dropped my bags to my apartment floor and flopped onto my bed, with my remote control and phone in hand. I was watching a new sitcom called "Happy Endings" for about an hour until my phone rang. I quickly picked it up, smiling at the caller.

_Ezra: Hey. How are you?_  
><em>Aria: I'm good. Spent the day shopping with Hanna and Spencer. <em>  
><em>Ezra: Nice. Get anything good?<em>  
><em>Aria: Yup. <em>  
><em>Ezra: So...I know its late, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for take out tonight. Clara and I haven't eaten yet.<em>

I heard Clara's bell-like voice in the back ring out "Tell Mommy I say hi!"

_Ezra: By the way, Clara says hi._  
><em>Aria: I heard. Tell her I say hi too.<em>  
><em>Ezra: So...you do want to? Come over for dinner, I mean.<em>  
><em>Aria: Maybe another time. Hanna wore me out today, and I want to get a lesson plan ready for tomorrow.<em>  
><em>Ezra: Oh, ok. <em>

I detected disappointment in his voice.

_Ezra: Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you._  
><em>Aria: I...I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Clara I say goodnight.<em>

I hung up and put a hand over my eyes. Why couldn't I have told him I loved him too. He knows I still do. Out of frustration with myself, I closed my eyes, and sleep overcame my body.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 12! I had fun writing this one, especially Hanna. <strong>

**Enjoy! Reviews are love!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Clara and some minor character's like the secretary and the principal. **

**I just want to say thanks for all the amazing reviews and putting the story in your favorites or on your story alerts! it makes me so happy to know people really like it!**

**enjoy! read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-<br>**Ezra POV:**

"Ezra? Where are your take our menu's," called Aria from the kitchen. I was sitting at my desk grading the first paper I had administered this year to my freshman class. They had to read _This I Believe_, which was an anthology of National Public Radio essays, and write a 4 paged paper on their favorite essay.

"Umm, let me find them," I said emerging from my study.

"Daddy! I haven't seen you all day," said Clara the minute I stepped out. It seemed as though she had been sitting by the door with her dolls, waiting for me to come out. It was true though, she _hadn't _seen me all day. I had classes throughout the morning, then a seminar to teach on the themes of "To Kill a Mocking Bird", and Greg, my fellow college, took me out for a beer to unwind after a long day.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_"So, the new rumor floating around the teacher's lounge is that Clara has a mother," said Greg as we sat at the bar._

_"No shit. Of course she has a mother," I replied sarcastically._

_"No, I mean, she came back."_

_I instantly froze at that moment. He meant Aria. No one at Columbia __knew Audrey. How could this have possibly gotten out?_

_"How...how did everyone find out," I asked._

_"So, its true?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well," Greg started. "When you bought lunch at the cafe, someone saw a small picture in your wallet. It looked recent, and it was of Clara and this woman who looked exactly like her."_

_Crap. I should've hidden our photo from Bryant Park better. Wait, why would I want to hide it? I should be screaming from the rooftops that I have Aria back in my life. And that she is Clara's mother.'_

_'No Ezra' said my inner voice. 'She is pretending to be, but loves your daughter all the same.'_

_"That's Aria," I finally said to Greg._

_"Is this who you say is the one you were waiting for? Because you know, either you actually were waiting for her, or just rejecting my blind date offers. I have a lot of jilted young women who were dying to meet you," he joked._

_"Yes, she is. I've been in love with her for six years. She left...well...because..." I tried to think of logical explanations for the reason why Aria could've left. "She left because she went to study abroad. I met her the summer after she graduated high school, she was 18 and I was 24. It was an instant attraction. We met at a book signing here in the city, and I asked her out for dinner. We dated for awhile, fell in love, and she soon fell pregnant with Clara. We worked through it all; she went to NYU and majored in Children's Education, while I taught at the college. When Clara was 4 months, Aria was offered a scholarship to study abroad in Paris for 4 years. I told her to go, and that I would take care of Clara myself until she came back. I didn't want to hold her back from anything. So, she studied for 4 years, spent a year getting her teaching license _**(I don't know how long it actually takes, but to work with the story's timeline, I'm making it one year)**_ and got a job back in the city. Turns out, she is now Clara's teacher and that's how we all found each other again."_

_"Wow," said Greg breathlessly. "That's one epic story. You could write a novel with that."_

_"Trust me, I've tried," I joked._

_"Could I see the picture," he asked._

_"Sure," I replied, taking it out of my wallet. The picture was one I took at Bryant Park from out "family day" on Sunday. Aria was sitting on the edge of the fountain, with Clara sitting on her lap and they were smiling for the camera._

_"She's gorgeous, Ezra. There's a major resemblance between her and Clara. What's her name?"_

_"Aria," I replied._

_"Man, you are whipped," said Greg._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You say her name like it's the most beautiful and precious thing on Earth."_

_"Oh, and you don't talk that way about Aimee," I countered._

_"No comment," Greg replied. "Does Clara like her?"_

_"Loves her already."_

_"And Aria?"_

_"She loves Clara so much."_

_"Does Aria still love you," asked Greg._

_"I think she does. She's told me and we're trying to build back our relationship."_

_"Sounds good man," said Greg. "Listen, I'd better get going. Aimee and I had dinner reservations. But, if you ever want to have a couples night, let me know. I'm sure Aimee would love to meet Aria. They're both the same age."_

_"That could be fun," I replied. "I'll see you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye," called Greg opening the bar door._

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Now, instead of sitting at a bar, loosened up, ready to come home to my daughter, and almost girlfriend, I'm sitting in my study stressed out, trying to grade 20 papers by this weekend. And I don't think any of the students understood the assignment. Only 1 so far has gotten above an 85%. And I've graded 6.<p>

"Daddy! I have to tell you about Auntie Hanna! She came to visit me today with Auntie Spencer during class," said an excited Clara, who was trailing me to the kitchen.

"Not now Clara. Daddy has some things to get done. During dinner," I said tiredly.

"Ezra? You coming? I need to order dinner!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Daddy? Are you alright," Clara questioned, her eyes were wide and looked teary. She never liked to see me stressed out.

"I'm fine, Baby. Just tired," I said picking her up, while she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

I walked into the kitchen to witness a funny sight. Aria had paper strewn across the counter, and all my drawers, including the silverware ones, were open.

I laughed and she looked up.

"What? Its not that funny," she said.

"Actually, it is. Clara, could you help Mommy find the take out menus. I have to go finish grading those dreadful papers."

"Sure, Daddy," said Clara and I put her down to the floor.

"Awww...is Fitzy having a hard time being a college professor. I thought you were doing this for years," teased Aria.

"You wouldn't believe how maddening these papers are. Ah, well. Back to the drawing room."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>  
>Ezra seemed really stressed out over these papers he was grading. I came up with the perfect remedy to help him though. Thank god I chose the kindergarten route.<p>

"Mommy! I found them! Here's Chinese!"

"Thanks, Baby," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Clara then ran back to her spot outside Ezra's office and played with her mini-Disney Princess figurines.

I ordered the food, cleaned up, and went into the living room, and sat down with a new book, as I had finished _Mini Shopaholic_. This time I was reading the classic _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux. I had completed the first 3 chapters when the door bell rang, signaling that dinner had arrived.

I fished Ezra out from his study, and we all sat down to dinner. The conversation was lead by Clara who told of today's main event; meeting Auntie Hanna.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_It was Wednesday and I had told the kids that today was show and tell day. The reason was that I was going to be showing and telling Spencer and Hanna. Clara brought in her stuffed Ariel doll, after being defeated in her attempts to bring a picture of me and show off her Mommy. I had the kids all settled in a circle, and I was just putting a few things away at my desk when there was a knock on the door._

_"Clara? Could you please get that?"_

_Normally, I wouldn't have asked a student to get the door, but she and I knew who were coming today. I could hear her from my desk and see a little bit of the action._

_"Auntie Spencer!"_

_"Hey, sweetie. Are we ready to go yet?"_

_"No, no not yet. Mommy hasn't given me the signal to open the door," said Clara in a tone that sounded as if she was trying to say, 'You should know this by now'. _

_"Who's this blonde lady? You're very pretty," she said obviously asking Spencer about Hanna._

_"This," Spencer stated, "is your Auntie Hanna."_

_"Auntie Hanna! It's nice to meet you! I'm Clara Grace Fitz!"_

_I heard Hanna's laugh and she said, "It's nice to meet you kiddo. I'll see you inside."_

_Clara closed the door, gave me a nod to let me know they were here, and walked back to her place. _

_We started show and tell, and it took about 20 minutes to have every kid share._

_"I have something, or well someone for my show and tell. More like two someones," I said and the kids looked at me wide eyes, except for Clara who winked. She got up and went over to open the door._

_"Everyone, meet two of my best friends, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings!"_

_"Hi," called the crowd of 5 year olds as my girls walked in. We spent the next few minutes (Spencer's kids were at lunch) playing games until my phone went off at my desk._

_"Hello. Aria Montgomery speaking."_

_"Hi, Miss Montgomery. This is Mrs. Neelman, the Principal's secretary. Mrs. Hochkins would like to see you in her office right away," spoke a very official voice._

_'Crap, what could I have possibly done wrong', I thought._

_"Is it very urgent? My class is in the middle of an activity right now."_

_"Yes, please come right away," spoke the secretary. "We could send up at TA or someone who is free to watch your class."_  
><em>"That won't be an issue. Spencer Hastings is up visitng my class right now. She can watch while I'm down in the office."<em>

_"Alright. Please come at once," said the secretary and the line went dead. _

_"Spence, could you watch the class for a little bit. I have to go the Principal's office for something."_

_Spencer only nodded and I proceeded to make my way downstairs to the main floor. _

_"Mrs. Hochkins? You wanted to see me," I asked as I stepped foot into the office._

_"Oh yes! Please Aria, call me Peggy and have a seat," said the familiar looking, dark black haired 30-something year old sitting in front of me. I sat down in one of the plush chairs and Peggy continued to speak._

_"It has come to my attention that you are teaching your daughters class. Clara Fitz?"_

_'Oh, shit,' I thought. How could she possibly know._

_"Yes, Clara is my daughter," I replied evenly. "How did you find out?"_

_"One of the TA's noticed a picture on your desk yesterday of you both. Might I say you two bear a striking resemblance. I can't believe I hadn't seen it until now. She is a beautiful little girl."_

_The picture from Bryant Park. Why did I put it on my desk?_

_"Thank you very much Mrs. Hoch-I mean, Peggy," I replied._

_"Here at Manhattan Day, it is accepted if your are teaching one of your kin. We don't ask on applications, nor do we hand out lists with students names, so there's a chance you could be teaching your son or daughter. However, we have special regulations. You may not give them special credit."_

_"I wouldn't dream or it Peggy. I don't believe in nepotism," I quickly replied._

_"Nor may they call you 'Mommy' during school hours."_

_"Clara and I have already been over that."_

_"Well, that all about sums it up. Thank you for your time Aria. I'll see you at the teacher's confrence next week."_

_"Thank you Peggy, and thank you so much for being sensitive about the subject."_

_"No problem at all, Aria."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

><p>"And while Mommy was gone, Auntie Spencer and Auntie Hanna played duck duck goose with us. It was funny to see Auntie Hanna run around in high heels," giggled Clara.<p>

Ezra started to crack up, which made me smile. It was nice to see him having fun after working so hard on the papers.

"And then, if you're finished laughing, Daddy," said Clara shooting him a look, "At the end of the day, when Mommy and I were leaving, Auntie Hanna said she would take me shopping!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, sweetheart. If you don't mind though, there's something I need to talk to Mommy about. Could you go upstairs and get ready for bed," asked Ezra. Wordlessly, Clara bounded up the stairs.

"So," Ezra said looking at me. "My department knows about you."

"It's fine, so does my boss," I replied.

"How could've they...," I was about to finish my sentence when I realized. "The photo," I stated.

Ezra nodded his head. "Does the Principal have a problem with it?"

"Not at all."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go attempt to finish grading those papers. Thanks for ordering dinner," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek and escaped back to his "lair".

* * *

><p>I went upstairs to tuck Clara in. She was already in bed, teeth brushed, with her doll and her <em>Little Mermaid<em> book. I could tell she was tired, when halfway through the story, she leaned on my arm and I felt her eyelashes flutter.

"Clara, honey, are you falling asleep?"

I looked down to see her hair splayed around her pillow and her soft snores filled the room.

"Guess so," I said to myself. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned off the light and left the room.

I quietly slipped into Ezra's office. He was sitting at his desk, laptop open, a mug of coffee next to him, and papers flying all over the room. I had to admit, he looked sexier than usual right now. His tie was undone extremely loose and a few buttons on the top of his shirt had come undone. A five 'o' clock shadow was starting to appear on his chin and his hair was all messed up in an adorable way from him running his hands through it in frustration.

"Wow. Professor Fitz is working hard," I said, startling him.

"God, Aria. Please don't do that. I really don't have time to talk. I'm on my 11th paper, and I'm almost finished," said Ezra.

"Ezra, you sound exhausted. Please, just go to bed, or take a break and relax."

"I can't, Aria...," he tried before I interrupted him.

"Seriously, Ezra. You can," I said coming over and placing my hands on his shoulders. I started to slowly massage the area, working my way down his arms and back up to his shoulders.

"Aria, no...," he first protested, until I hit a nerve. "Oh, god, that feels good," he let out breathlessly. I continued the patterned for 5 more minutes, and then moved onto his neck and back. It went on for 15 more minutes until Ezra grabbed my wrist and spun me around, sitting me on his lap in the chair. We drank each other in, moving closer and closer to each other's lips. His lips were just about to brush mine, when his cell phone rang, jolting us both out of the moment.

I groaned and rested my head on his chest, while he groaned as well and muttered under his breath 'Who would call at 10 p.m?'

Ezra pressed the talk button on his phone, and whoever's voice was on the other end startled him. I thought at him as if to say 'What's wrong' and he gave me a knowing looked before saying into the phone; "Hello Jackie."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 13! i had fun writing it...especially the end. an almost perfect ezria moment <strong>

**don't worry, even though this one got ruined...i think a really good one is coming up!**

**hope you enjoyed! review!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I only own Clara. Everyone else belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

**I have a feeling you guys will like this chapter!  
><strong>

**read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-<br>**Ezra POV:**

I think Jackie just really likes ruining moments for Aria and I. First, at the Hollis mixer, Aria and I were having a great day knowing we could finally be out in the open, and then Jackie's arrival put a squash to that happiness. Then seeing her in the American Girl store put a little bit of a damper on out family day Saturday. And now, when I was just about to kiss her, a fantasy I had been dreaming about for 6 years, Jackie calls.

I gave an exasperated groan as I pressed the "talk" key on my phone.

"Hello," I said in an annoyed tone. I looked down at Aria, who was curled up in my lap with her eyes closed in frustration.

"Hi Ezra," said Jackie. "Look, I'm sorry if I've interrupted anything, but I was thinking dinner could be on Friday," she said determinedly.

"Friday...hmm...let me ask Aria if we have anything. Could you hold on for a second," I asked.

"Oh, right. You're girlfriend," she said, oozing with sarcasm. "Sure, go ahead."

I looked down at Aria, who was looking at the phone in fury. She had obviously heard Jackie's "girlfriend" remark. She was so adorable when she got jealous. I tapped her on the nose and asked, "Is Friday ok?"

She nodded, but continued to glare at the phone.

"Hi, Jackie? Yes Friday's fine. Alright. See you then," I said putting the phone back down on my desk.

"So, you really have to go Friday," asked Aria.

"As much as I'd love to stand her up, it wouldn't be right. Could you possibly come over and watch Clara?"

"I'd love to," she said, getting up from my lap.

"Where are you going," I asked catching her wrist.

"Upstairs, to the guest room. I brought extra clothes and everything to sleepover," she replied bluntly.

"Wait," I said, cleaning up a few things on my desk. "You can stay in my room with me. I mean, if you want to that is."

"If that is what it takes to get you out of that "lair", I'd love to," she joked and grabbed my hand to go upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was Friday evening. I nervously tapped my fingers against the table as I waited for Jackie. Five minutes passed until I heard herd heels clacking against the floor and looked up to see her pulling out her chair.<p>

"Ezra! I'm so excited we get to catch up after what? 6 years? God, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has. So what have you been up to," I asked politely launching into conversation. We spent the first half of dinner talking about jobs and life, even bringing up funny moments from our college days. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment," I said and looked down. It was a text from Aria.

_**Aria: Just got Clara to sleep. She was a little riled up after Hanna stopped by. She asked me to tell you goodnight. I'll see you later :)**_

I smiled down at my phone, an action which Jackie noticed.

"Let me guess, it was Aria."

"Yeah. She was just letting me know that Clara had gone to sleep."

"Aria seemed very familiar when I first met her. Do you think I could've met her when I was in Rosewood?"

My brain immediately went into a scramble. There was no way Jackie could've remembered Aria from the one time she met her at the mixer.

"Um, no. I met her in New York," I said,flustered.

"Oh. Well, none the less, she's beautiful. So is Clara. What an adorable little girl." Jackie commented.

"Thanks. You should hear some of the things she says though. Very perceptive for a 5 year old, but I love her," I said laughing.

* * *

><p>I was opening to door to my townhouse when Jackie spoke.<p>

"Ezra, thanks for meeting me tonight."

"No problem. It was nice to catch up after a long time. I'll se yo-"

I was cut off from Jackie pressing her lips against mine, to which I immediately pulled away.

"Jackie, what the fuck do you think you're doing," I demanded, raising my voice. I heard the sound of a book being slammed on a table from the living room.

"What does it look like? I was kissing you. Come on Ezra, just think about us back together. I'm sure Aria wouldn't mind sharing Clara with me."

"Actually, she would," said a voice from behind us. We spun around to see Aria, who was glaring down Jackie.

"How dare you come onto our property and kiss him? And with the door open? Did it ever occur to you that I was waiting inside and could hear? Or that his daughter was upstairs sleeping?"

I had never seen an enraged Aria. Angry, yes. But never enraged.

"I'll give you until 3 to walk away, Jackie. One...two...three," she said closing her eyes. But when she opened them Jackie was still there. I decided that it was a good time to step inside next to Aria.

"Honey," said Jackie. "I'm not leaving until I get what I want. And I want Ezra. He _was_mine first."

"But, does he love you? Or me?"

"I'm sure that can be changed. If it would make you feel better, you can have Clara. I wouldn't want a little brat that didn't belong to me running around anyway," said Jackie. That had drawn a line for both Aria and I. I was about to yell at her, when I saw Aria lunge and slap Jackie hard across the face.

"What the hell?"

"Leave now. It's one thing to kiss my boyfriend, and then it's another to call my daughter a brat. Leave," said Aria who was on the verge of tears.

Jackie walked dejectedly down the steps and turned the corner. I took Aria into my arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around my torso. I pressed a kiss into her hair and closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

We stayed like that for five minutes, until she had calmed down. She pulled away from my chest and looked up into my eyes. I gazed right back as she captured her lips with mine in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>They kissed guys!<strong>

**heehee...i bet you all were waiting for it!**

**thank you to all those who have reviewed and supported my story :D**

**also, thanks to .dreamers. (you know who you are...the document manager wont let me write your full username) who suggested that aria slap jackie. it was much too juicy to resist.  
><strong>

**review and tell me what you think...and maybe what should happen next **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I only own Clara and Violette. Everyone else belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! We broke 100! Enjoy! Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:<br>**Aria POV:**

Words could not describe how enraged I was at Jackie. There's a line crossed when you kissed another girl's love, and then another line crossed when you call her daughter a brat. My hand lashed out in an immediate reaction, creating a hard smack on her cheek.

"What the hell," she screamed. Thank god Ezra lived in midtown where there was always some noise and never completely quiet.

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I demanded that Jackie leave, and she did so. I closed the door and my tears started to fall. Ezra took me into his arms and pressed a few kisses into my hair, an almost reassuring gesture that everything would be alright. I looked back up at him, and finally realizing what I wanted and needed, pressed my lips to his.

The kiss started off soft, almost like a whisper. My lips ghosted over his and I pulled away looking into his eyes. After a few moments, Ezra took my face gently in his hands and I felt his warm breath fan onto my face. He leaned down to capture my lips with his once again, except this time it was tender and romantic. I brought my hands up to around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We pulled back, just for air and then our lips met together once again. After a few more minutes, we both finally pulled away. An apparent smile grew across my face, and once I opened my eyes, I noticed a similar expression on Ezra's face.

I brought my hand up to graze his cheek and push back some hair off his forehead. He brought his lips down to kiss away the small traces of left over tears on my face and then brushed the stray hairs out of my face.

I looked around at our surrounding, almost not believing the surreal moment. Here we were, standing in the middle of his foyer, only a single light casting a shadow from the living room. I emitted an almost giddy sounding giggle and Ezra smiled, leaning down to brush his nose with my own.

"I love you," I said.

"Aria," he breathed. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that. And get that kiss."

"Me too. It seemed as though every time we came close, we were deterred and I thought..."

I was distracted by Ezra's lips hovering above my own. They came down to my own to silence me in a soft peck.

"I've been waiting for that kiss for 6 years," he whispered. "Enough talking," he said once again caressing my lips with his.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Ezra placing a kiss in the crook of my neck. I opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was in Ezra's room cuddled with him under the soft white bedding.<p>

'Wait...did we...' I thought, looking down to see myself fully clothed in some pajamas I left here in the guest room. Phew! I mean, not that I wouldn't love to...well...but not quite yet. Plus, Clara was in the other room.

I turned around, and pressed my face into his chest, fighting his attempts to wake me up.

"Aria, love? Time to get up."

"No," I replied stubbornly.

"Aria, if you get up, I'll kiss you," he bribed me. I shot up and looked at him lazily. "Ah ha! See, it still works from when you were in high school."

"Oh, shut up. You'd kiss me, even if it wasn't a bribe."

"That's right," he said, leaning down to catch my lips softly. "But, we have something to tell Clara, don't we?"

"Oh! Right," I said, springing out of the bed. I tripped and fell on the way to Clara's room, which earned a laugh from Ezra.

"You do know what this means, don't you," I asked him.

"What?"

"It means that because you laughed, I've deemed you as my personal 'catcher'. You now have to catch me whenever I trip or fall," I laughed. Ezra came over to pick me up. "Don't worry," he said. "No matter what, I'll always be there to catch you."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, as we opened the door to Clara's room. Clara was already up, and getting out of her bed.

"Oh! Mommy! Daddy! I was just going to see you," she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged my leg.

"Hi hun! Did you sleep well," I asked, picking her up.

"Yup! I had this dream, that well...you wouldn't want to hear it," she said blushing.

"No, go ahead, Baby. We'd love to hear," said a smiling Ezra.  
>"Well, we were at a wedding. It was Auntie Hanna's. She was telling me all about her and Lucas yesterday. I was the flower-girl and wore this really pretty pink dress with a huge flower. And before the wedding party ended, Auntie Hanna threw her bouquet. And you, Mommy," she said pointing to me, "caught it. And then you, Daddy, got down on one knee and asked Mommy to marry you."<p>

Ezra and I looked at each other and laughed. "Well, pumpkin, I'm sure you'll love to hear the surprise Daddy and I have for you," I said.

"OOOH! What is it? It is puppy?"

"Nope," said Ezra.

"A baby sister?"

I grew wide eyed. "No, honey. I don't think that will be happening for awhile.

"Then what is it," Clara whined.

"You'll find out after breakfast."

"Fine," said Clara pouting.

We took her downstairs and I started to make chocolate chip pancakes and gave Ezra the simple task of cutting strawberries to put on top.

"Why won't you let me cook? I took classes," he whined.

"Sorry hun, but pancakes are my specialty. I can't risk one of them getting burned," I laughed.

Throughout our cooking, Clara kept popping from the living room asking "Can you pleasee tell me now?" Ezra or I would only answer with a laugh, and Clara would leave the room defeated.

I had finally finished and got everything laid out on plates and Ezra went to get Clara. She can running in and climbed into her chair.

"Ok. You have to tell me now. It's breakfast."

"But, Clara, sweetheart. We said _after_ breakfast," teased Ezra.

"Daddyyy. Please," she begged giving her puppy dog pout.

"Ezra, I don't think it's fair to tease her any longer. Clara, you're Daddy and I-"

"Are getting married? I knew it," Clara interrupted.

"No sweetie. We got back together," I said.

"You mean that you gave into the crushes you had on each other and are now boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, sweetie. We're...boyfriend and girlfriend," said Ezra, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy, you make Daddy very happy. Look at his smile," said Clara, pointing to Ezra's face.

"Daddy makes me very happy too," I said taking Ezra's hand. We continued to eat breakfast in a comfortable silence until the phone rang, which Ezra went to get.

"Hello? Oh yes, hi Mrs. Bernet. Call you Violette. Ok. Hmm...let me ask her," said Ezra, setting aside the phone. "Clara," he asked. "Marie would like to have a playdate with you. Do you want Mommy and I to drop you off?"

"Of course I want to go. Marie is my best friend, Daddy."

"Ok," Ezra laughed and picked up the phone again. "Hi. Violette? Clara said she'd love to. Does 10 a.m. sound good? Alright, perfect. We'll see you then."

"Clara, baby, you should go get dressed. You need to be at Marie's in 45 minutes."

Clara sprung out of her chair to go ready upstairs.

"I'd better go with her to do her hair," I said, setting my plate in the sink.

"Alright, I'll wash the dishes and get ready. After we drop her off, do you want to spend the rest of the day together?" said Ezra giving me a kiss.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, I had Clara dressed in a black and white striped tee shirt, that tied at the side, Minnetonka boots, and these adorable acid wash skinny jeans. I pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and then got myself dressed in the simple jeans and loose tee shirt I had on from last night.<p>

"Daddy! We're ready," called Clara as we came down from the stairs. Ezra met us there, dressed in simple black jeans, converse, and a light blue v-neck sweater, that I might add, clung to him, showing off his defined chest muscles. **(all outfits will be on profile)** I think Ezra and I may need to have a gym date sometime in the near future.

We hailed a taxi and gave the driver Marie's address. She lived uptown, almost in the Upper East Side. Ezra stayed in the taxi, while I brought Clara up to the front of their townhouse to ring the door bell. A few minutes later, we were greeted by a woman with fire like red hair. She looked to be about Ezra's age, maybe a little older.

"You must be Mrs. Fitz," she said in a bright tone.

"Erm, yes. But please, call me Aria," I said.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Violette, and you," she said leaning down to Clara's height, "must be Clara."

"Yes. I am. I'm Clara Grace Fitz. It's nice to meet you," said Clara sticking her hand out to Violette.

"It's very nice to meet you to, Clara. Marie's waiting inside. Here's my home number in case you need to call" said Violette ushering Clara through the door and handing me a piece of monogrammed stationary.

"Wait! I have to say goodbye to my mommy," said Clara, racing back out to where I stood.

"I love you, pumpkin. Be a good girl."

"Love you, Mommy," said Clara who raced back inside to find Marie.

"My husband or myself will be around to pick her up around, well, is 5 good," I asked.

"It's perfect. It was nice to meet you Aria."

"Same to you Violette," I said hurrying back down to the waiting taxi.

I climbed in next to Ezra. "Just to let you know," I warned him. "Violette thinks we're married."

"That's perfectly fine with me," said Ezra. I leaned up and kissed him.

"We also have to stop at my apartment. I need to shower and change before we can do anything today. I feel gross. Ugh," I said making a face.

"You look beautiful to me," said Ezra.

"Now you're just sucking up," I laughed. I quickly gave my address to the taxi driver and we sped off.

* * *

><p>"So, this is it! Please, feel free to make yourself at home," I said to Ezra as we entered my apartment.<p>

"It's very, you. I like it," he said smiling.

"Thanks. Hanna and Spencer helped me paint it. I'm going to hop in the shower and get dressed"

"Do you want any company for your first task," he asked seductively.

I laughed and placed my hand on his chest. "Not yet," I said kissing him and prancing off to pick out my clothes and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I came back out 45 minutes later to find Ezra sitting on my bed scrutinizing a small piece of paper. The TV was on, but he didn't seem to pay any attention.<p>

"What's that," I asked coming over the sit beside him. It was the picture that I had hidden of our date at the art gallery in Philly all those years ago.

"You've kept it all this time," he asked.

"Yes. It's one of my favorites. I think I have the one we took with bags over our heads somewhere around here too," I laughed.

"Come here," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you," he whispered, giving me a kiss. I pulled away and breathed out, "I love you too."

I stood up off the bed and grabbed his hand. "Come one, Mr. Lazy. I know you would rather keep me trapped in this apartment all day and have me all to yourself, but let's go out!"

Ezra got up and his eyes raked over my body. "You look pretty," he said motioning to my attire which was one of my favorite floral printed dresses and knee high leather boots.

"Flattery may get you brownie points, Mr. Fitz, but it won't get me to stay in my apartment all day. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>We walked to New York Public Library, hand in hand. I relished the fact that he big warm hand was encasing my own small one as we walked. Although 6 years later, I felt such relief to be able to be out in the open. We could hold hands, kiss in restaurants, see movies, go to parks, hear author's at a book reading, and do normal couple things without worry. I looked up at Ezra's face and smiled.<p>

We went into the massive library. No matter how many times I've been here, it always astounds me to see so many books. It was almost like my own personal heaven. I think Ezra and I spent a good 2 and a half hours, scouring the enormous place, and teasing each other at our book choices.

"Pride and Prejudice? Didn't you read that at least 3 times during your junior year," said Ezra.

"It's my favorite. You don't see me teasing you about the four different copes of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, do you?"

"No comment."

As they day wore on, Ezra and I stopped at a little cafe to grab some lunch and we went to Central Park to read. We found a perfect spot under a tree and sat down. His back was against the tree trunk and I was cuddled underneath his arm. I read for a little bit, and fell asleep snuggled into his side. I was woken up an hour later by Ezra.

"Aria? Love? Violette called. Clara is going to sleep over Marie's. Violette said Clara borrow some of Marie's clothes."

"Ok, that sounds good. You could stay over my place tonight, if you want."

"That would be fantastic. We'll just have to stop back at mine to grab some clothes."

"You should just bring over a couple pairs of pajamas and clothes to leave in a drawer. And a little bit of Clara's," I suggested.

"Sounds good," he said and I rested my back against his chest once more and looked at the park.

A few minutes later, rain started to pelt down.

I sprung up from underneath the tree and ran out into the large field.

"Ezra! Come here!"

"Aria? Are you crazy! You'll get soaked," he exclaimed.

"Oh, stop being so scared and come here," I said pulling him out from underneath the tree. "Come here. There's something I've always wanted to do."

And as the rain came down in buckets, I pulled Ezra down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>An Ezria day! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you loved it too!<strong>

**I have a little bit of writers block on what I should do for the next couple of chapters though. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them!**

**Review!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anyone in this chapter. They both belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! And to those reading, but haven't, don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say :D Also, thanks to everyone who's given me ideas for the next couple of chapters! They've given me a few ideas for the next chapter. If you have an idea, please do share :)**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16:<br>**Ezra POV:**

Some may say that rain only ruins things, but in my case, it only makes it better. At the moment, Aria and I were walking down the street back to my apartment. Her small hand was grasped in mine. It felt so good to finally be out, walking in the middle of the street, with her hand in mine. Our day together was amazing. It made me feel as if there wasn't any separation between us for those 6 years.

The city streets were covered with water, causing heavy traffic. As the light turned green, a large truck zoomed past Aria and I, causing a wave of water to saturate Aria's hair and dress. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explode, but she only laughed. Her giggles were infectious, causing me to chuckle along with her. I stopped short, with caused her to spin and collide into my chest. I pulled her face up to mine, and met her lips with a deep kiss.

After we pulled away, it dawned on me that this amazing and strong, yet fragile being was standing in the middle of a rainstorm, soaked to the bone. I immediately went into protective mode, and took off my sweater which left me in a thin white tee shirt. I handed it to her, and she shimmed it over her head and onto her body. I picked her up into my arms and carried her all the way back to my townhouse.

"Let's get you into something warm and dry," I said, racing off down the street, with a laughing Aria in my arms.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you have an outfit let to change into," I said as we entered into the hallway.<p>

"Actually," she said coyly. "Maybe I could borrow some of yours? I have one outfit left, but I'd rather be warm and comfy in a pair of sweats than in one of my elaborate ensembles."

"Sure no problem," I said leading her up into the bedroom. I rifled through my closet and threw her a pair of too small gray sweat pants, a white tee shirt, and a gray and red "Boston University" sweatshirt.

"Boston University," Aria questioned running her hands over the embossed lettering on the front.

"It's where I worked before Columbia. I had a teaching stint there until you went to NYU."

"I didn't know that's where you taught before New York."

"Well," I said, coming over sit beside her. "You know how I was in contact with Hanna?"

Aria gave a nod, and I continued. "She told me that was were you were all going, and I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer, so I jumped at the teaching offer I got from Columbia. I had such high hopes that I would run into you on the street somewhere by chance," I said sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said noticing the impending blush rising to my cheeks. "It's cute. I'm going to change," she finished slipping into the bathroom.

I slipped into a pair of navy sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt before Aria could come out. When she did, I couldn't help but notice that she looked adorable in my oversized sweatshirt. She had also pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"You wanna pack a few things to store in my apartment," Aria said, coming over and wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Sure," I said giving her a kiss on the nose.

* * *

><p>15 minutes and a duffel bag full of clothes later, Aria and I were back on the streets on the way to her apartment. I suggested hailing a cab so she wouldn't get soaked again, but she protested, simply saying, "You can stand on the outside this time."<p>

Luckily, we made it there without becoming completely drenched. Aria shed off the sweatshirt when we walked inside and set it on the back of a chair.

"There's space in this drawer for your stuff," she said taking my duffel bag and placing all my folded items into a dresser drawer. She then threw the bag carelessly into her closet, giving me a huge smile. "What do you want to do now," she asked winding her arms around me.

"I was thinking about order in some Chinese? Are there any good places around here?

"So, you never really told me about Clara's actual mother," said Aria about a half an hour later. We were sitting on the ground at the foot of her bed, each of us with a carton of lo-mein and chopsticks in hand.

"There's not much to say."

"There's always something. Go ahead. I won't get jealous," she reassured.

"Well, I was here for about a month, and I went into a bar for a drink after work. That's were I met Audrey. She was the barista, of whatever you call a female bartender. I don't remember what it was about her, but we hit it off and started to date. After a few months she found out she was pregnant. I was thrilled, but she was a little weary about the matter. Clara was born, and I thought things would get better with Clara around. But Clara looked too much like you for me to really focus on Audrey. I kept thinking about you, always constantly checking my phone for news from Hanna or trying to find you on the streets. Audrey started to grow distant, and when Clara was 4 months, she left. It turned out she had met someone else at the bar. They ran off together and are now somewhere in California."

"I'm so sorry," Aria said.

"Please, don't be. I never loved. Had an attraction, yes. She was just, and this is going to make me sounds like a jerk, but she was just someone to pass the time with. It always has been, and always will be you though. I love you Aria," I said brushing a few stray hairs away from her face.

"I love you too," she said, leaning in to brush her lips with mine. I didn't let her get away so easily though, and brought my arms around her to create a more passionate kiss. Suddenly, all thoughts of the Chinese food beside us vanished.

* * *

><p>Aria had lit a few vanilla scented candles around the apartment and was now fishing through a small cabinet to find something.<p>

"Are you sure we'll be ok with candles lit in here. You are a bit of a klutz," I said laughing.

"Just for that, Mr. Fitz, I'm going to beat your ass at Scrabble," she said producing a box from behind her back.

"Oh, you're on."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, we were sitting on her bed almost at the end of an exhausting game. I had just put down a word, giving me 10 points plus a double letter on "W" which in all gave me 18 points, pulling ahead of Aria.<p>

"What? Miaows isn't a word," whined Aria.

"Don't mess with the English professor, Baby. It is a word, a noun for Meow," I said triumphantly, putting my hands behind my head. **(i'm serious...it is a word. my friend used it on "words with friends" and i looked it up).**

"So," I continued. "Could we call it a night, and maybe start a movie?"

"No! I have to win! You just want to stop because you're ahead and you'll win!"

"Aria, I'm at 330 points, and you're at 280. I think it's time to stop," I said.

"Ugh, fine," she said, pouting, and started to put the game away. When she was finished she cuddled up next to me.

"Oh, Aria?"

"Yes?"

"You're right. I only wanted to stop so I could win. I could've gone on all night," I said, kissing her nose.

"Ezra Fitz! Get out of my apartment," she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't want to send me out in all that rain, now would you," I asked giving her a pout.

"Damn it. That pout is just too adorable. I know see where Clara gets it from," she said. "So, what movie do you want to watch? I was thinking..." She went to go through her collection if DVD'S. "Ah! Here it is. _Breakfast at Tiffany's._What do you think?"

"If you're happy with it, so am I," I replied.

* * *

><p>The evening wore on as we watched the movie and eventually, Aria fell asleep, missing the huge kiss in the rain between Holly and Paul, which is the only reason why I think she picked the movie out. I silently got up, making sure not to stir her awake and turned off the TV and blowing out the candles.<p>

I got back into bed, and I felt Aria move in closer. I pulled her in, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I heard her murmur, "I love you" into my chest to which I responded by kissing the top of her hair. I quickly fell asleep thinking to myself how I ended up with my dream girl.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't seen Breakfast at Tiffany's, I suggest you do! It's fantastic!<strong>

**Next chapter will have the arrival of someone you've all been waiting for. Have a good Easter weekend!  
><strong>

**Review!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter. They all belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. Thank you to SolitudeMyLove for their idea for having one of the girl's finding Ezra's clothes :D  
><strong>

**read, enjoy, and review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:<br>**Aria POV**

Instead of waking up in Ezra's arms, I woke up to Hanna pulling the covers straight off my body, causing me to fall onto the floor.

"What the hell, Hanna," asked rubbing my head.

"In the shower missy, we have to be at Ruby Foo's by 12:45. We have an hour to get you ready."

"Yes ma'am," I said saluting her and marching into the shower. I didn't really want to mess with her right now. Arguing with Hanna while she was on here game could lead to a dangerous situation.

I came out towel drying my hair, to see Hanna looking astonishingly into my dresser drawer that held some camisoles. Then I remembered; it was Ezra's drawer too.

"Aria Christine Montgomery, why are there men's clothing in your camisole drawer?"

I stumbled to find the words while a huge smile creeped across Hanna's face.

"Are these Fitzy's clothes," she asked. I cringed at the nickname she and Spencer had recently deemed him.

"Could you please call him, Ezra?"

"Dont evade the subject," Hanna ordered, shoving one of his tee shirts in my face.

"Yes," I said snatching the tee shirt and putting it back in the drawer. "The clothes are his!"

"And are they here because you two are back together?"

"Yes," I said, smiling at the thought of out day yesterday together. "It's so perfect, Hanna. Even better than it was in high school."

"I would imagine. No sneaking around involved. We don't have time to gush over our feelings, though. Save it for lunch," she said throwing a white camisole at my face.

"Wear this, under..." she said as she moved toward my closet. "This jacket, and wear this skirt," she said throwing a cropped jean jacket and taupe colored skirt into my lap. **(all outfits on profile) **"Go quick! I'll close my eyes," she said turning towards the window and covering her face. Once I was done changing, she ushered me into the bathroom and did my hair and makeup (since she always claims that I take too long, which makes me late to pretty much everything).

"Alright," she said looking at me in the mirror. "Perfect! Now, Let's go!" We have 20 minutes!"

Hanna picked up her bag and I threw on my boots from yesterday which dried.

"Wait," I said once we were in the hallway. "Don't we have to get Spencer?"

"She's already there. She spent the night at Toby and Noel's apartment," Hanna replied causing us both to giggle.

* * *

><p>We walked through the doors to the restaurant and I heard a voice I hadn't heard since graduation.<p>

"What a surprise. Aria Montgomery is actually on time for once in her life."

"Emily," I exclaimed, running full speed to attack my best friend. Hanna and Spencer laughed at my jolt of energy.

"Hey! I take it you didn't know I was coming," she said.

"Nope. Not at all! You look great," I said observing her appearance. Her skin was a little bit more bronzed, and it contrasted well with her dark hair and bright pink tank top.

As the four of us waited to be catered to, I took the opportunity to tease Spencer about Toby.

"Look at you, Mrs. Cavanaugh! Already spending the night, I see. What's next, washing his socks," I giggled.

"Wait, Toby and Spencer. You're back on? God, I'm not leaving again," said Emily laughing.

"Oh, come on Aria. Lay off. At any rate we all should start calling you Mrs. Fitz," countered Spencer.

I looked at her worriedly and then back at Emily. "Don't worry. I know everything. Even Clara. This one," she said pointing to Hanna, "filled me in on all the gossip."

"There's a new development in that story," shouted Hanna.

"Hanna, keep it down," I whispered cautiously and then smiled at the manager who looked at our table disdainfully.

"Spill," said Spencer and Emily in unison.  
>"Hanna, no," I said warning her. "If you do, I'll...I'll throw you're whole Jimmy Choo collection out the window."<p>

"Too late. Lucas said they took up too much space, so we sold a couple pairs I don't wear anymore on Ebay," said carelessly. "Anyway. This morning while I was picking out Sleeping Beauty's outfit, I found men's clothing in her drawer. They were his!"

Both Hanna and Emily gasped and I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"Does this mean," they both said once again in unison.

"Yes. Ezra Fitz and I are together again. And...," Oh crap, here comes the gushing. "It's perfect," I said dreamily. "We dropped Clara off at her friends house and then spent all day together. It felt so good to finally be out on public together after all those years holed up in his little apartment."

We spent the rest of lunch with me and Spencer gushing about our boy friends, Hanna telling Emily about her proposal theory, and Emily telling us all about Europe.

"But, I don't think I'm going back to touring the world. It was fun for the first could of weeks, but I ended up missing you guys too much. I think I'm going to stay in the city and find a job."

"Do you need a place to stay, because I could just move in with Ezra. I'm sure he and Clara would be thrilled," I said.

"No, it's fine. I'm staying with Spencer, until I find an apartment. I got an offer the other day to teach a women's studies course at Columbia, so I think I may take them up on it."

"That means you'll be working alongside Ezra," I exclaimed.

"Enough talk about Ezra," said Hanna. "I see some shoes in that window you'll fall in love with Aria. Lets go!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I think I couldn't shop any longer. Hanna was right, I did fall in love with the shoes in the window. I bought another dress and another blouse too. It was now mid-afternoon, and we were sitting in Bryant Park, with drinks from the nearby coffee shop.<p>

"Wait, Aria! I have something for Clara," said Spencer. She handed me a little bag from one of the boutiques we had gone into.

"What's this," I asked moving aside all the tissue paper. I held up an adorable light blue dress.

"Awww Spence, it's perfect! She'll love it!"

"Tell her her Auntie Spencer gave it to her," Spencer said smiling.

"Don't you think Clara should meet her Aunt Emily," spoke up Emily who was casually sipping her coffee.

"You're right. She knows about you. Wait! I have an idea! We should have well, I don't know exactly what to call it...a get together," I said.

"Is everyone free tonight? We could have it at my townhouse. Let me call Lucas," she said speed dialing his number.

"Hi honey? Are you ok with having a get together tonight? It would be you, me, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Clara, and Emily. Really? Thank you so much, baby! I love you! See you soon!"

"Well ladies, it looks as if we're having ourselves a get together tonight," said Hanna smiling. Spencer immediately texted Toby, who responded back with a yes.

I quickly called Ezra.

_Ezra: Hey sweetheart. Everything ok?_  
><em>Aria: Everythings fine. Just hanging out with the girls in Bryant Park. Emily came home and is taking a job at Columbia, so she'll be your co-worker!<em>  
><em>Ezra: Awesome! Is that all?<em>  
><em>Aria: No, I really meant to call to tell you to get yourself and Clara all spiffed up and be at Hanna's townhouse by 6. We're having a reunion of some sort. And Emily wants to meet Clara.<em>

I quickly gave him Hanna's address.

_Ezra: Thanks baby, I'll see you then. I miss you._  
><em>Aria: I miss you too, but I've got to go. I love you.<em>  
><em>Ezra: Love you too.<em>

I quickly turned around in my seat to see the girls huddled around me, as if they were trying to eavesdrop. There was a chorus of "AWWWW"s until Hanna ruined it all by saying;  
>"Alright Ladies! If I'm having all these people over tonight, I need help cleaning up the townhouse! Let's go!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's back and here to stay! I was thinking about doing a chapter about the girls watching the royal wedding this weekend in honor of the event. let me know what you think :D<strong>

**please review! it only takes a minute, and it really makes my day. opening up my email to find a review feels like..well...getting a gift :D thank you to all those who have reviewed! and if you're out there reading, but haven't spoken up, don't be shy! i'd love to hear what you have to say or what you think of the story.**

**feel free to give me any suggestions for the get together or future chapters!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Everyone in this chapter besides Clara belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. I'd like to thank HarryLovesGinny09 and SolitudeMyLove for their suggestions on what to put in this chapter! Thanks!  
><strong>

**read, enjoy, and review :D**

****Please review! It only takes a moment, and as you know, it really makes my day. I was so happy today because practically every time I opened my email, there was a new review! Once again, to those who are reading, but haven't spoken up, DON'T BE AFRAID! I'd love to hear what you have to say or what you think of the story :D **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-<br>**Aria POV:**

The girls and I had finished cleaning almost every spot of Hanna's townhouse. It was around 5:45 and the guys and my little girl would be here in 15 minutes. I swear to god, I've never seen so much makeup in one guest bathroom.

"What," Hanna had said. "There's too many things in out master bathroom that are both Lucas' and mine. So I needed extra space."

Now, at the moment, Hanna was making a slew of cocktails for everyone and I was chopping up a salad in the kitchen. Emily and Spencer were in the living room, setting out chips and guacamole.

"Han? Be careful with all the alcohol tonight. Normally, I wouldn't have a preference as to how there is, but Clara's here tonight," I said to Hanna who was in the bar area on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"No problem," said Hanna who came over to give me a reassuring pat on the back. "Do you want some help," she asked picking up a huge vegetable chopping knife.

"Hanna, I love you. But would you please put down the knife," I said, laughing. "Remember the incident during college?"

Hanna was quickly reminded of the time during our junior year when she was trying to peel a cucumber with a knife and ended up slitting opened her finger. I don't want to go into any details, but while Spencer and Emily slept in their dorm room, Hanna, Lucas (who she made me call as we rode in the ambulance; it was hell trying to get a cab while your best friend's finger is bleeding profusely), and I were in the hospital until 4 a.m. Why Hanna decided she wanted a cucumber as a midnight snack is beyond me.

"Oh, right," she said carefully, but quickly setting down the knife onto the counter and looking down at the small set of stitches that had slowly faded. "Aria?"

"Yeah," I answered while going back to chopping up carrots.

"I'm sorry if I've been...much more sarcastic and bossy than the usual. It's just that I was so excited to surprise you with Emily, and I've been stressing about this whole Lucas proposing thing," she said softly.

"Han, daaahrling," I said playfully. "It's fine. We all have our fair share of stress. Believe me. Honestly, I didn't really notice a difference," I laughed jabbing her arm with my elbow.

"Haha thanks," she said and walked off to the living room to help Spencer and Emily. I had just about finished the salad when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I chimed, making my way to the front door.

"Mommy," exclaimed Clara as she burst though the door and launched herself into my arms.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you. How was your sleepover?"

"It was great! We stayed up until 9 instead of 8 and we watched a bunch of Disney princess movies. Except for Tangled, and I really wanted to see it," babbled Clara.

"How you go give Auntie Hanna your pout and ask her if we can watch it tonight," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, ok," she said untangling herself from my arms and ran to find Hanna.

"Hi," I said breathlessly to Ezra. My heart still leaped up and pounded every time I saw him.

"Hey," he said leaning down to pull me into a kiss. Did I mention how much I love kissing this man? We pulled away, but he leaned down to kiss me again.

"Umm...Ezra," I mumbled into his lips.

"Mhmmm," he responded. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Look up," I said, and he did. I turned around just in time to hear Hanna say "Hi Mr. Fitz," and give a flirtatious wave.

"Hi Hanna. Some things never change, do they" he asked laughing. I saw Clara who was holding onto Spencer's hand and looking up at Emily suspiciously.

"Nope," Hanna said, popping the end.

"Mommy? Who's this," she asked pointing to Emily. I took Ezra's hand and went over to Clara.

"This is your Aunt Emily. She's been dying to meet you. Can you say hi," I asked and once Clara saw that I trusted Emily, her icey exterior faded and she stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Clara Grace Fitz," she said warmly and Emily leaned down to grasp her small hand.

"I'm Emily Fields! It's nice to finally meet you, Clara," said Emily shaking Clara's hand. I smiled at Ezra who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned a chorus of gushing sounds like "awwww" from the girls. Our little moment was quickly ruined by Lucas and Toby bursting through the door.

"Who's ready to party," shouted Lucas, which caused Hanna to laugh and give me a kiss. Emily picked Clara, who I heard whisper to Emily, "Who's he? I like him, he's funny." Spencer also went over to give Toby a kiss, and instantly I felt at peace. This all felt right. Me and Ezra with a couple of friends hanging out, plus the addition of Clara.

Lucas cleared his throat and came over to Ezra. "Ummm...Hi Mr. Fitz," he said, making it come out more like a question.

"Hey Lucas. It's great to see you again. And please, call me Ezra."

"Hi Ezra," said Toby coming over to give me a hard clap on the back. Ezra coughed a little too hardly and Toby got a glare from Spencer.

"What? I was just trying to make the man feel comfortable," he said shrugging his shoulders.

I suddenly knew I was in for a fun night.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, we were all settled around the coffee table. Ezra and I were sitting on the ground, with Clara in my lap and my back resting against Ezra's chest. On the couch, Hanna was sitting practically on top on Lucas and Spencer was snuggled into Toby's side and Emily was stretched out on the love-seat. Clara had been introduced to both Toby and Lucas, and deemed then Uncle Toby and Uncle Lucas. Ezra seemed to settle into the group nicely. It didn't seem to cross any one's minds that her was once out English teacher. They treated him like one of us.<p>

The girls and I were recounting numerous college adventures. Hanna prompted to tell a crazy adventure of mine, but I instantly told her it wasn't very "kid-friendly". Thank god our one night in Atlantic City had happened, otherwise I would probably be sitting here red-faced.

"I think it's time for a little male bonding," spoke up Lucas. "Would you ladies mind relocating to upstairs for a little bit?"

"No problem," I said standing up and taking Clara with me. Ezra gave me a pleading look. "Don't worry. I promise they won't bite," I said giving him a kiss, and then made my way upstairs giggling along with the rest of the girls and my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Thanks guy for treating me like everyone else," I started off saying.

"No problem, man," said Toby.

"You mean a lot to Aria, and so does Clara. It would be wrong of us to treat you different. Plus, I'm starting to like you as a friend," said Lucas.

"Thanks," I said. "So, what are we doing for ,as you said Lucas, manly bonding?"

"Well first, we want to know your intentions with Aria," said Toby all fatherly-like.

"If you really must know, I love her so much. I wouldn't ever want to do anything to hurt her again. You know about the whole Clara situation, right," I asked timidly.

"Yeah, Spencer and Hanna filled us in. Don't worry. We're cool with it. Clara's adorable," said Lucas.

"Thanks. Now that we've gone over my intentions, whats next," I asked.

"Well," said Lucas, who was going over to the TV. "I was thinking a little bit of Madden '10. The ultimate manly bonding game."

"Let's do it," chimed Toby. "You know how to play," he asked me from his spot on the couch.

"I've played the older version with a couple of friends once. I'm sure I remember. You set up the game, and I'll go grab some beers," I said going over to the bar and getting some beers from the counter.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later and 2 beers for each of us, I was beating their asses in the game. I was playing as the NY Giants, Lucas as the Steelers, and Toby as the Patriots. I scored another touch down, causing Lucas and Toby to both yell at the screen.<p>

"For a guy who's only played once a few years ago, you're a god at this game," said Toby.

"I have a good memory," I said shrugging and laughing.

We played for 15 more minutes and I ended up winning.

"Damn, Ezra! You're good at this," exclaimed Lucas.

"Yeah. Thats not fair," said Toby.

"How about this, guys. Next weekend. Re-match. Maybe I'll let one of you win," I said laughing once again.

"You're on," said Toby.

"Men, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," said Lucas, and we all clinked out beer bottles. We spent a few minutes cleaning up all the chips and beer bottles we used and I went upstairs to get the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Daddy! Look at my hair! Auntie Spencer did it for me," said Clara as Ezra entered the room. Us girls spent the 45 minutes reading through a bunch of tabloid magazines and Spencer giving Clara a new hairstyle. Her chestnut curls were framing her face in adorable half french braided pigtails. There were magazines littered all over the bed with headings ranging from "Lindsey Lohan back in Jail" to "William and Kate: A Royal Romance".

During our girlie session, we made plans to watch the Royal Wedding on television Friday, so I'd probably have to call in sick from work, like almost every other female working on Friday. Hanna wanted me to bring Clara, so I'd have to talk to Ezra about letting her stay home from school. 'There's no convincing a little kissing couldn't help' I thought to myself, causing myself to grin wickedly.

"It looks beautiful sweetheart! Thanks, Spence," said Ezra, patting her on the back.

"No problem, Ezra," said Spencer, smiling and making her way downstairs. Ezra and I trailed behind Hanna, and Emily, who had Clara holding onto her hand as the walked down the stairs.

"So," I asked. "How was 'manly bonding' time?"

"Great, actually. We're having a re-match in Madden '10 this weekend," said Ezra excitedly. I could tell he was happy to fitting in with my friends. I took hold of his hand and we went back downstairs to join our friends for the rest of our "get together"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, we were all back in our living room positions. Clara was in my lap while I cuddled into Ezra as we were sitting on the ground. Hanna and Spencer were both snuggled into their boyfriend's sides on the couch and Emily was sprawled out, almost half asleep on the love-seat. The jet lag probably caught up to her.<p>

We ordered some pizza and ate while playing a massive game of Monopoly. Hanna and Lucas ended up winning. Shocker there! We then, per Clara's request and begging to Hanna and Lucas, watched Tangled. It was actually a really good movie. The guys seemed to like it, but I think it was because all three were attempting to find innuendos within the lines, although that was besides the point. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, from watching the movie, watching Clara, and watching Ezra interact with Lucas and Toby.

When it came time to leave, Clara was asleep in my arms. We said out goodbyes and Ezra and I left to go home. The cab we took dropped off at my apartment, and once I got inside, I quickly changed and collapsed into bed. I turned on "After Lately", my new pop culture guilty pleasure, and wound down after a long, but exciting day. Before I was about to fall asleep, my phone beeped and I reached over to pick it up.

**Ezra: Thank you for inviting me to hang out with your friends. I really like them. I love you. Goodnight xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I got chapter 18 up! Once again, I'd like to thank HarrylovesGinny09 for their suggestion about how to start off the chapter (i.e. Clara running in and screaming Mommy!) and also to SolitudeMyLove for their suggestion about having them watch a movie. Simple ideas, I know, but I was having major writers block. So thanks guys! <strong>

**Please review! It only takes a moment, and as you know, it really makes my day. I was so happy today because practically every time I opened my email, there was a new review! Once again, to those who are reading, but haven't spoken up, DON'T BE AFRAID! (as Aria said to Ezra about Lucas and Toby; I don't bite). I'd be more than happy to hear what you have to say about the story and would love to hear your thoughts or suggestions.**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Writer's block is gone!**

**I'd first like to thank notreallime, 3murphyboys, and HarryLovesGinny09 for their help with giving me ideas! And I'd also like to thank SolitudeMyLove for their song suggestions which helped me get thoughts for Aria and Ezra moments ( for throughout the rest of the story)! And finally, as I always do, thank you to all who have reviewed! It means soooo much! to those out there who haven't reviewed, but are reading, DON'T BE SHY!  
><strong>

**I don't own anyone in this chapter besides Clara and Audrey.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19:<br>Ezra POV:

Work was finally over. Not that I mind teaching, but even this Tuesday felt like a Monday; extremely long. Maybe it was because I had to give another lecture until 4:30. Aria took home Clara from school, so I took the opportunity to go into a book shop and spend a few hours browsing for new books.

I spent about two hours, and after raking through bookshelf from bookshelf, I had accumulated two books for myself, and one for Aria called "Something Borrowed" which I knew she was dying to read from previous conversation. I was about to walk out of the store when I saw her.

"Ezra?"

I looked up to meet the icy gray eyes that belong to Audrey.

"Ummm...Audrey. Hi," I replied frightened. So many thoughts rushed through my head. Like what if she wanted Clara? That not only would ruin my new found family, but would potentially ruin Aria and mine relationship.

"I see you still have your way with words," she asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I guess," I said shaking it off my arm.

"Oh come on, Ezra. Stop acting so cold. It's childish," said Audrey. How I ever found this woman attractive was beyond belief to myself. Taking a good look at her, she couldn't' hold a candle to Aria.

"Do you want to know whats childish? Leaving your daughter," I said, seething and on the verge of yelling.

"Ezra, don't do this in public," said Audrey, dismissively waving her hand. "So, how is she?"

"She has a name. It''s Clara. And she's fantastic. Why do you want to know?"

"She is my daughter. I have a right to know," countered Audrey.

"Actually. I don't think you qualify as mother material. Clara already has a mother. One that loves and cares for her," I said.

"So you're married," asked Audrey in disbelief.

"No, but I have a long term girlfriend who loves Clara irrevocably," I said, smiling on the inside at the thought of Aria and my daughter, who were waiting for me at the townhouse.

"I've got to go Audrey, nice to run in to you," I said quickly, itching to get out the area as soon as possible. She grabbed by arm roughly, stopping me from moving.

"I will see her. I'm not going to take her away. You love her so much and I still am not ready for a child, and neither is Roberto, but I will see her," she whispered to me, and threw me aside, going into the shop. I was left in a state of fear, and confusion. Roberto must have been the guy she left me for. All I wanted to do right now was hurry home and protect my baby girl. I didn't know when Audrey would show up. It could be months or weeks, but I needed to keep Clara safe. I rushed home, completely forgetting about the DVD I was supposed to pick up for Aria and myself to watch after Clara went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Aria POV:<p>

"Clara, honey. Please get into the bath. Don't you want to be all clean and ready for when Daddy comes home," I asked Clara, who was sitting on the floor of her room with her arms across her chest.

"No," she said turning away from me with a pout. Clara had a bad day at school today, which is what put her in a horrible mood. According to the gym teacher, she tripped and fell today while trying to kick the ball away from another student and had a bruise on her elbow. But that was only the beginning. She had also gotten into a small debate with another girl in the class, Vanessa, on which Disney Princess was better, and lost, and at the end of the day, spilt glitter all over a artistic masterpiece she was making for Ezra and I to hang on the fridge.

"Clara, please. Do it for Mommy," I begged trying to pick her up. She immediately shifted all her weight so that it was almost impossible to pick her up.

"No, Mommy. I told you I don't want to. I don't want to take a bath."

"You have to Clara," I said.

"No! I don't," she said raising her voice.

"Clara, I'm getting tired of this. I've spent almost 20 minutes trying to get you in the bath. I don't think you'd want me to get upset and tell Daddy."

"No," she said in a small voice.

"Then on the count of three, you will get up and go into the bathroom. One...two...three!"

Instead of getting up, on three, Clara burst into tears and held out her hands for me.

"Sweetheart," I said picking her up and sitting on the little chair in her room. I ran my hands through her hair, trying to calm her, but she only buried her face in my neck and cried more.

"Shh...It'll be alright. Are you upset about today," I asked, and I felt her nod her head against my neck as a response. "Oh, Pumpkin. I'm sorry. I understand," I said hugging her close to me. We sat there for a couple minutes, as I let her calm down. Once she was finished, she raised her blue eyes, which were rimmed in red from crying, to mine.

"How about we go take that bath? I promise it will be short," I said.

"Oo-ok," said Clara sniffling and she held onto my shirt while we walked into the bathroom. I gave myself a mental high five at managing my way through my first hissy fit.

* * *

><p>I had given Clara her bath (the warm water seemed to soothe her after all the crying) and got her dressed in her favorite Ariel nightgown by the time Ezra came home. Clara and I had been waiting in the living room. We were watching one of the TV shows on Disney Channel that she always watched when Ezra quietly opened the front door.<p>

"Hello?"

"In the living room," I called.

He came in and smiled wearily.

"How are my girls," he asked, picking up Clara and giving me a kiss.

"Good. We had a bit of a t-a-n-t-r-u-m getting into the bath, but it's all resolved," I said turning off the television and getting off the couch.

"Hi Daddy," said Clara in a small voice and snuggling into Ezra.

"Hi Baby. How was your day?"

I looked at Clara and saw fresh tears welling up into her eyes. I quickly shot Ezra a glance and shook my head fiercely to signal him not to go into it. He understood and gave Clara a kiss on the cheek.

"Nevermind" he said. "Are you tired?" Clara nodded her head to respond.

"Then let's get you into bed. You want me to tuck you in?" She nodded her head again wearily and I saw her eyes start to flutter.

"Goodnight Pumpkin," I said giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," she said as her eyes started to close.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen when Ezra came downstairs 10 minutes later.<p>

"Did she?"

"Went to sleep the minute I place her in bed," he said, smiling.

"That's good," I said coming around the counter to give him a hug. He lifted my lips to meet his, pulling me into a kiss. I wound my fingers into his hair, as he groaned and pulled me closer. This kiss moved from tender, into a fevered one, and I pulled away. It wasn't like his usual kisses, this one was more like he was worried everything will change. I looked at him in confusion, and he only smiled at me tiredly.

"Are you ok," I asked, following his lead back into the living room. He sat down silently, pulling me with him. I curled up into his side, and he breathed wearily into my hair after kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a long day," he sighed.

"Oh, ok," I said. But I knew there was something more behind his demeanor than just a long day. Something had happened. I knew Ezra. We sat in the comfortable silence for 15 minutes. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, while he stayed in the same position, kissing my hair every so often.

"Ezra, are you sure there's nothing wrong," I asked.

"It's nothing Aria," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's just, I ran into someone I wish I hadn't and the book store."

My mind instantly jumped to who it could've been. Jackie? Noel? Could it even had been Audrey?

"Who was it?"

"You have to promise not to freak out," he said, warning me with his eyes. "It was Audrey."

"What...what happened," I asked worriedly. This was not good. Not at all.  
>"She asked how Clara was, and told me she wants to see Clara. She didn't say when, so all we can do is wait," said Ezra, who knew I was going to jump to conclusions on what we should do. My eyes welled up with tears, which soon spilled over. Ezra leaned down to kiss them away.<p>

"What...if this...ruins...us? Or our little family," I said between tears.

"Aria, love, don't worry. We don't know anything yet. I promise you, when the time comes, we'll figure it all out," he said turning towards me and taking my hands in his. "I promise," he said once again. I gave him a deep and tender kiss, and laid my head back against his chest, as he stroked my hair. We sat like that for a few moments, until Ezra spoke up again.

"I was doing some thinking as I was walking home tonight, and I was wondering, how about moving in with me and Clara," he asked nervously.

"Oh, Ezra," I said leaning in to kiss him once again passionately.

"I take that as a yes," he said brightly. I quickly nodded my head and brought his lips back down to meet mine.

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment that night, feeling as if I was on Cloud Nine. Despite the impending threat of Audrey, I was relishing in the fact that I would soon be living with Ezra and Clara.<p>

I fell onto my bed, thinking to myself 'What did I do to make me deserve him?' I'd been through a lot of stupid things, and did a lot of stupid things, like for example keep my father's affair a secret for a year, that didn't exactly put me on the good list for fate. Yet, somehow, I'd been given all I've ever wanted. I had great friends, my family, after all the trauma of junior year, had managed to stay intact, and most importantly, I had Ezra and Clara.

My phone's ringing noise blared through my thoughts and I immediately picked it up.

"Hi Aria, sweetheart."

I was startled by the voice on the other, as I hadn't been expecting a woman's voice,

"Hi Mom," I said into the reciever.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! But it's about time Ella, Byron, and Mike came into the story, don't you think? lol<strong>

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I love seeing what you have to say! Please keep it up! And to those out there who are reading, but have yet to say anything, GO AHEAD! don't be shy :D I'd love to hear what you have to say :)**

**.soprano.**

**p.s. i was listening to music today and the song twisted by carrie underwood came on. any ezria fan should really give it a listen. i feel like it kinda describes their relationship! Look it up!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Clara. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep it up!  
><strong>

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Hi Aria, sweetheart."_

_I was startled by the voice on the other, as I hadn't been expecting a woman's voice, but Ezra's._

_"Hi Mom," I said into the receiver._

Chapter 20:  
><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"Where have you been," questioned Ella worriedly. "It's like you've fallen off the planet since graduation."

"No need to worry, Mom," I laughed. "It's been crazy moving into the apartment, and I got a job," I said proudly.

"A job," exclaimed my mother.

"Yes! It's at a very good school in an outer section of Midtown. I'm teaching a class of adorable kindergartners." I purposely left out the fact that one my students was Ezra's daughter.

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to tel your father," said Ella excitedly. "Give me a second," she said and I could hear her yell "Byron! Come here! Aria has some news!"

"Coming," I heard him yell. He was probably doing his late night tradition of reading the newspaper in the living room.

"Hey kiddo, whats the big news," I heard my father's voice say.

"Well, I got a job!"

"That's amazing! Knowing your mother, a surprise congratulation gift will be on it's way," he chuckled. "She's probably picked it out all ready. Listen, sweetheart, I've got to get back to grading papers. We'll talk another time, ok? I'll put Mom back on."

"Sounds good. Love you," I said.

"Love you too," I heard him say, and then I heard Ella's voice again.  
>"So, is the job all that's been keep you preoccupied," she asked suspiciously.<p>

"Well," I said shyly. Was there even a rational way to explain to my mother that I met up with my old high school English teacher and we started dating.

I could picture it now._"Oh hey Mom! There is a guy. Remember Ezra Fitz? Yeah, well he and I met up during the end of senior year and starting dating. And he has a five year old daughter that thinks I'm her mother!"_ That would go over well. I can just see her now, fainting on the ground and Dad flying out to the city just to knock some sense into Ezra.

"Who is he! Tell me everything," she demanded.

"Not right now, Mom. It's been going really well, I don't want to jinx it," I said. It was partly true. Things were going really well.

"Again with the secrets about guys! Remember the time when you accidentally sent me a text meant for a guy. I never found out who he was," I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

What irony. If only she knew that the man destined to receive that message was the same man I was keeping a secret about. For now, at least.

"That was junior year Mom. It hardly counts anymore," I said, laughing. Hopefully, she wouldn't be able to detect my nervousness behind the laugh.

"Alright, if that's what you want," she said, almost wanting to linger on the subject.

"Hey, is Mike there," I asked. Mike was a senior in college at Hollis, and was, for some reason, always hanging out at the house.

"No, for once he's out with his friends," she joked.

"Oh, well when he gets in, tell him I say 'hi'," I said.

"No problem. One more question though, what would you think if Mike, your father, and I came for a visit. Just for a weekend," she added quickly.

"That would be great Mom. When were you thinking," I asked.

"Next weekend, maybe."

"It sounds perfect. Listen Mom, I've got to go. School day tomorrow," I joked. "Call me when you have everything planned out. Love you," I said hanging up quickly. I gave a silent laugh at my family's quirks. Thanks to all the torture A had put us through, our family grew stronger. Ella and Byron came out to Mike and I (well more to Mike) about their affair with each other. They even went to a few marriage counselling sessions just to get back on their feet. I smiled at the thought of my family, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning, and quickly got ready. I dressed in a red and black print blouse, with dark jeans. I paired the outfit with black high heeled lace up booties, and long black feather earrings <strong>(all outfits on profile)<strong>. I even had time before Spencer came to collect me, to sit down at read a little bit of the book Ezra bought me yesterday. How sweet was that? He bought me a book that he knew I really wanted.

I put down my book just in for Spencer to walk through the door.

"You ready," she said poking her head in.

"Yup," I said popping the "p". I quickly picked up my bag (while sliding "Something Borrowed" in their secretly) and we left for the school.

* * *

><p>"Anything new with you and Ezra," Spencer asked as we walked to the school. I had decided earlier to keep Ezra seeing Audrey a secret. There was no use in making people all wound up, if it could end up to be nothing.<p>

"Umm...he asked me to move in," I said making it sound more like a question. It was the only thing I could think about. It was hard me to contain my excitement over the fact.

"He what," Spencer asked in disbelief.

"He asked me to move in," I said a little firmer, and this time is sounded more like a statement.

"Awww! My little Aria is moving in with a guy," she teased. "How long do you think it would be before he proposes," she joked. I laughed, but suddenly took the topic seriously. Granted we had only been back together for a few weeks, but what if he was thinking about it? Maybe me moving in was just a step toward the "big question". I was instantly giddy at thought of Ezra proposing to me. I had it all pictured in my head. We were at an amateur poetry reading, and he got up to read his. Except, within his poem, he weaved in those four big words.

"Earth to Aria," said Spencer, who snapped me out of my daydream.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. So, anyways, how's Toby," I said changing the subject.

"He's great. He really likes Ezra. He couldn't stop raving about his Madden skills and speculating about their rematch this weekend," she laughed. "By the way, the other night, while I was over there, Noel was talking about you."

My heart jumped. "Was he talking crap about me again," I asked cautiously.

"No, actually, he was saying he felt like a huge asshole for lashing out like that and making you cry. He mentioned something to me about telling you what he said, so that you two could maybe get together and say you're sorry," she said quietly.

"Well, you can tell him no from me. There's isn't any chance for him to make it up to me," I said defiantly.

"Come on, Aria. He seemed sincere about it. Maybe it's good just to reconcile your differences and become friends."

I stopped immediately and whirled around to face Spencer.

"Reconcile our differences? There weren't any differences. He attacked me. You were there, Spence. Do you honestly think it's a good idea for me to meet back up with him, just for him to say sorry, when there's a strong chance that he could just lash out again," I asked, raising my voice.

"I'm sorry, Aria...I just...," stumbled Spencer.

"Save it," I said and charged my way angrily to the school alone. I needed some time to cool off.

* * *

><p>I had finally relaxed once I got into my classroom. I felt bad about freaking on Spencer, but there was just so much whirring around my mind, that I couldn't help it. I really needed to get her something nice to say thanks for putting up with everything to bring over when I would say sorry later.<p>

I was sitting at my desk, reading my book silently, when the door cracked open. I assumed it was just a fellow kindergarten teacher to give me some paperwork, so I called, "Come in," without looking up. I felt two hands cover my eyes and I velvety voice whispered in my ear, "Guess who?"

"Let's see," I said laughing, fully aware of who it actually was. "Ryan Reynolds," I asked turning to face the owner of the set of hands covering my face.

"Wrong! Good morning," said Ezra giving me a kiss. He was wearing one of his signature vests with a red tie and a light blue button down. I honestly think he is the only man on the face of the universe that could possibly pull that off and look gorgeous while doing it. **(we all know it's true. no one else could ever look so good in a vest and tie like ezra ;) )**

"Good morning," I whispered against his lips, and twining my hands in his slightly slicked back hair, pulling his closer. Then I realized; where was my little ball of energy?

I pulled away and he ran his thumbs across my cheekbones. "Where's Clara," I asked. Ezra's arms tightened around my waist, and he spoke low, and so close to my lips that I could feel the tingle of his breath.

"Outside with Marie. Violette was waiting with her only the playground and offered to take Clara for me."

"Does she know why you entered the school without Clara," I asked.

"Yes. I told her I wanted some alone time with my wife since she left so early this morning to get ready for Marie and Clara's class," he said smiling. "Even Clara said to Marie 'Miss Montgomery is my mommy. Daddy is going to see her while I play with you'," he finished laughing, which got me giggling along with him.

"What was her reaction to that?"

"They both seemed cool with it. No issue at all with the fact, actually," he said, continuing to smile.

"Looks like we've got the head of the kindergarten PTO to like us then," I joked. Ezra pulled me closer to plant another one of his kisses, that even now had the ability to take my breath away.

"So," he said once we pulled away. "I can't wait to get you moved in. What do you say about this weekend?"

"Could it wait until two weeks from next Saturday. The whole Montgomery clan from Rosewood is coming for a visit next weekend."

"Oh," said Ezra, who's face dropped slightly. He was obviously excited to have me move in right away.

"Anyway," I said pulling myself back close to his body. "How do we think we should break our relationship and Clara to them, once the arrive?"

"We'll figure it out tonight. My family wants you to come over for dinner along with Clara and myself. Clara has told Vera a lot about you over the phone," he said winking. "Maybe you could stay over my place afterward, it could be late," he said in a seductive tone.

"I just may have to take you up on that offer, Mr. Fitz," I said leaning in to kiss him again. I looked at the clock and it was 10 minutes until class started. "Ezra," I said as I pulled away.

"Mhmm," he said preoccupied while his nose skimmed over my cheekbone.

"Class starts soon. As much as I love kissing you, you have to go. We always have tonight," I said winking.

"Goodbye, love," he said giving me a kiss. "Love you," he said leaving through the door.

"Love you too," I called.

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing Aria and Ezra fluff. It's my favorite :D They're just too cute together, don't you think!<strong>

**Next up is dinner with the Fitz's! Thank you to HarryLovesGinny09 for mentioning about having Violette and Marie find out that Aria is Clara's mother!**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I love opening up my email to see new reviews! If you're out there reading, don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter except for Vera, Gillian, and Clara.**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewer! Keep it up! We're already at 162!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21:<br>**Aria POV:**

I held Clara's hand and we approached Spencer's apartment door. I knocked on it softly and looked down at Clara.

"Don't worry, Mommy! I think Auntie Spencer will forgive you," she said reassuringly.

"Thanks pumpkin."

Spencer answered the door fairly quickly. Clara beamed a smile at her, while I look sheepishly up from my gaze at the carpeted hallway floor.

"Spence, I'm really sorry for blowing up at you like that. I've just bee-," I started to say when she cut me off.

"Aria, it's fine. Its in the past; just a moment of weakness," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Do you guys want to come in?"

"Sure," I said, taking Clara inside with me.

"Wow!" Spencer and I both looked at Clara to see a completely astounded look on her face. "You're place is niceee," she said causing Spencer and I to giggled.

"Do you guys want something to drink," said Spencer going over the fridge.

"No, we're good actually. I just wanted to come over and to well," I said producing a small gift wrapped box from my bad, "give you this."

"Aria, you really shouldn't have," said Spencer, giving me a hug.

"Yes, I needed to. You've done so much for more in the past couple of years and I wanted to thank you," I said smiling and hugged her back.

"Open it, Auntie Spencer," said Clara from her perch on the couch. "I picked it out," she said proudly. Spencer opened up the box and picked up the gorgeous pearl bracelet we had picked out at a small jewlery store earlier. Her eyes watered a little bit, and gathered Clara and myself in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"No problem. You're my best friend," I said.

"What about me," Clara asked, creating her pout.

"You," I said while picking her up, "are my daughter. We have a much different bond," I said kissing her on the cheek. "Listen, Spence. I've got to go. We'll talk later," I said hurriedly before Clara could spill on tonight's plans.

I was too late to getting to the door though, as Clara said, "We're having dinner at Grammy and Papa's tonight! Auntie Vera is coming too!" Spencer's eyes widened as I yelled "Goodbye," and slammed the door.

I wasn't even in my apartment for a minute before my phone 'dinged'.

**Spencer: You're telling the girls and I everything at out Royal Wedding party on Friday ;)**

* * *

><p>Clara had been sitting on my bed for over two hours, while I got ready and attempted to find something to wear to dinner tonight. What exactly do you wear when you're meeting your boyfriend and daughter's family? Do you dress it up a bit to make a good impression, or do you dress normally, or do you dress uber-casual? My mind was jumbled by the time I came out to ask Clara what she thought of my outfit. I was wearing a blue silk dress and black heels.<p>

"Clara, what do you think of this outfit?" She looked away from the TV and gave my outfit a once over.

"Too dressy. Daddy told me this morning to dress casual, but nice for dinner," she said turning her focus back to the TV. I went back into my closet and threw a few more outfits together. Every time, Clara had nixed them, saying it was either too dressy, or wasn't right for the occasion. I finally decided that the outfit I had just put on was the last try.

I came out in dark jeans, the same lace up boots from earlier, a lace tank top, and a drapy navy cardigan. I went over to my jewelry box and put on a double chained necklace that had a turquoise jewel, and a gold pendant.

"Well, this is the last one. What do you think?"

"It's perfect," said Clara's face, which lit up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I rushed up to apartment, 3A, which belonged to Aria. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by Clara.

"Hi Daddy! How was you're meeting?"

"It was, well how meetings always are, boring," I said laughing, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Aria came from out of the closet, looking beautiful. She literally took my breath away every time I laid eyes on her. How could I ever had gotten so lucky to find her again, and make her mine was unfathomable to me. And for her to take me back after leaving was miracle all on its own as well.

"Hi," I said winding my arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Hey," she said, bringing her lips up to mine, and we almost met in a kiss until Clara piped up.

"Eww! Kid in the room!"

"Oh hush," said Aria, giggling, and planted a swift kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, we can make up for it later," I whispered in her ear. She giggled and a beautiful slight shade of pink washed onto her cheeks.

"You ready to go," I asked.

"Yes," said both my girls in unison. I took Aria's hand and picked up Clara with my other, as we headed out towards my parents townhouse.

* * *

><p>"Ezra! It's so nice to see you sweetheart," said my mother, Gillian when she opened the door. Her lithe arms wrapped them around my shoulders in a hug.<p>

"Hi Mom," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Well, Gillian wasn't actually my mother. My parents got divorced when I was young, and my real mother never was around much. I only ever heard from her on birthday's and occasions like that. When my dad married Gillian, she raised me and Vera as her own.

"Grammy," said Clara said, flinging herself to hug Mom's legs.

"Hi my sweet girl," my Mom said, picking her up her planting a kiss on her nose. She then spied Aria, who was partially hidden behind my body.

"You must be Aria," she said reaching her hand out. Aria tentatively reached for it, and Mom pulled into a warm hug. I could vaguely hear her whisper in Aria's ear "Thank you so much for all this." Aria beamed, and we all went inside.

I saw my father sitting in the den, reading the Times.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"Is that my son Ezra I hear," he bellowed and got up from his arm chair. He gave me a fatherly slap on the back as we walked back into the foyer, where Mom was talking with Clara and Aria.

"How are you doing," he asked.

"Good. I've had a lot of lecture's to teach though, which keeps me at work a little later. Thank god Aria's there to take Clara home for me."

My parents and Vera knew all about Aria and my situation. They at first disagreed, but once I told them how Aria was around Clara, and how much each of them liked each other, they grew warm to the idea. Now, they were thankful to Aria for doing all this. My dad saw Aria, who picked up Clara to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that her?"

"Yes," I said dreamily, watching my girlfriend interact with our daughter. My father looked at me and laughed.

"You've got it bad."

"I'm not denying it. I love her."

My dad gave another chuckle and went over to introduce himself to her.

"Hello Aria. I'm Wayne," said Dad who hugged Aria.

"Hi Mr. Fitz," said Aria who hugged him right back.

"Please, call me Wayne. Or even Dad. Mr. Fitz makes me feel old," he joked.

"Hi Papa," exclaimed Clara, who was now standing next to Mom.

"Hey sweet pea," he said picking her up, and giving her a kiss. Mom looked at all of us and said;  
>"I have a few finger foods laid out in the family room. Why don't we go in there?"<p>

* * *

><p>I loved watching Aria fit right into the Fitz family. My dad and I were watching a baseball game on the TV (I actually wasn't too sure of what was happening during the game. All I knew was that my Dad's favorite team, the Cardinals, were winning). Aria was sitting on the floor with Mom and Clara, and they were playing "Go Fish".<p>

"Gillian? Do you have an 8 of hearts," I heard Aria ask.

"Nope, go fish."

"Grammy, do you have a 1 of diamonds," asked Clara.

"No, sorry sweetie. Go fish," said Mom.

Clara looked towards Aria and asked, "Mommy, do you have one?"

"Clara, pumpkin, that's not how you play. You have to take a new card and then let Grammy take her turn," said Clara. I got up from my spot on the couch and sat down besides Aria, pulling her into my lap.

"It's time to let the master of 'Go Fish' to join the game," I said.

We played for about 15 minutes, until Vera made her grand entrance.

"Hello familgia," shouted my sister.

"Auntie Vera," said Clara springing up and running to Vera.

"Hiya kiddo," said Vera picking up my daughter. She looked to Aria sitting in my lap. "You must be Aria," she said coming over. "I'm Vera. It's finally nice to meet the infamous Aria Montgomery that Clara has told me so much about and that Ezra has gushed about so many times," she said winking at me. I blushed, and Aria stuck out her hand to Vera. "It's nice to meet you too, Vera. From what Ezra and Clara told me, I have a feeling we could be good friends."

"Yes," exclaimed Vera. "Come along to the kitchen, we need to get to know each other. Mom, you wanna come with to have some girl time?"

"Sure," said Mom springing up from her spot on the ground and both of them lead Aria away. Dad and I looked at each other and muttered, "Women," which earned up a confused glance from Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"So," said Vera who was leaning over to counter towards me. "What do you think of out little Ezra?"

"I love him. I really do," I said pushing my hair away from my face in an embarrassed fashion.

"No need to be embarrassed, dear," said Gillian, who patted my back. "He loves you so much. You are pretty much all her talks about."

"She's right you know," said Vera, who was raiding the fridge and pulled out a carrot. "If you ask me, he's whipped. Majorly," she said causing all three of us to laugh. I was really liking Ezra's family.

"And Clara," asked Gillian.

"I love her...like she is my own," I said lowering my voice on the last part. "She's is one of the most intelligent and caring, and not to mention beautiful little girls I ever met. She's quite bright during class," I said smiling.

"She really loves you too," said Vera. "They came over for dinner at my apartment the week you first came around, and all she talked about was how pretty and nice her mommy was." I smiled at Vera's remark.

Gillian took my hand and look me straight in the eyes. "Aria, dear. We are all so thankful you did this for Ezra and Clara. Audrey was, excuse my language, but was..."

"A shit ass mother and girlfriend," interrupted Vera.

"For the lack of a better word, yes she was. We've known about your and Ezra's relationship from when it started in Rosewood," said Gillian. My face and emotions went into utter shock.

"You...you knew?"

"Yes, Ezra could barely keep it from us. His voice always sounded so light and happy when he spoke to us about you. At first, we were shocked at his decision, but we all saw that you made him happy, which was something difficult to do ever since..."

"That bitch, Jackie," interrupted Vera.

"Vera Nicole Fitz! Could you please watch your language," asked Gillian.

"Sorry Mom."

"Anyways, he was heart broken when he left you. Then a few years later, he met Audrey. We all never really liked her, but she kept him preoccupied. When Clara was born, there was that light in his eyes that he had when he would visit sometimes and talk about you."

"He was barely upset when Audrey left," said Vera. "When he told us he'd found you again, he had that happiness he'd lost those years ago."

"I may not be Ezra's biological mother, but I've raised him like he was my own. He is my son and I love him very much. I want to know if you love him, honestly and truly," said Gillian.  
>I sucked in a deep breath and said, "I do."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for the Fitz family! The reason why I left Wayne out of the disclaimer is because he belongs to Sara Shepard. There was the one minor detail in "Perfect" (which I've just finished) that Ezra has a father named Wayne that lives in NYC. <strong>

**I'm going to tell you now, that next chapter will be fluffy...maybe a little steamy, but who knows!**

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! If you're out there, but haven't, don't be shy! I'd love to know what you think :D If you have any suggestions or ideas, please share!  
><strong>

**I may not be able to update until Saturday night, or Monday at the latest (too many concerts this weekend...oh the joys of being a singer)**

**See you all then!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Anyone in this chapter who was created by Sara Shepard does not belong to me. They belong to the author and ABC Family.**

**Guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22:<br>**Ezra POV:**

Once Dad thought Clara was too preoccupied with the puzzle she had pulled out from the closet, he chose to speak to me about Aria.

"So, how do you feel around her, son?"

"It feels...well," I was trying to find words to describe being with Aria, but it was near to impossible. It was much more than wonderful or fantastic, even more than phenomenal. "I can't find the words to describe it Dad. She's perfect. It's feels...perfect. Like this is how everything is supposed to be," I said while running my hand through my hair. "Could I have gotten anymore cliche," I asked, laughing nervously.

"Big brother, you sir, are whipped," said Vera who emerged into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy? What's whipped," asked Clara looking up from her puzzle.

"Why don't you ask Auntie Vera? She was the one who said it," I said shooting a somewhat icy glance towards Vera, who gave me an even bigger taunting-like smile.

"Well Kiddo," she said lifting Clara onto her lap, "Whipped is when a man falls in love with a woman so much that he's willing to do anything for her, and gets mushy when describing their relationship."

"Does that mean your whipped for Mommy, Daddy," asked Clara. Vera snickered while I stuttered for words.

"Yes Clara," I said, blushing as I raised the small glass of Scotch my father had poured for me to my lips. If there was ever a need for a drink, it was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Gillian broke out a wine bottle from the fridge, while I got to glasses from the designated cabinet. She poured to glasses and led me to a small alcove just below the stairs. Inside what seemed to be a small storage room, was huge. There was a bookshelf, a couch, a small refrigerator, and a television.

"This is my private room. The only other person, besides you now, is Wayne. Not even Vera knows," she said. Her last comment made both of us giggle. "I figured we could talk about you and Ezra in further detail in here; there's a lesser risk of them hearing us."  
>I looked away, a blush creeping up to my face. Gillian noticed.<p>

"Don't be shy," she prompted, patting me on the leg. "All I really want to know is how it feels to be around each other."

I mulled over ways to describe our relationship, for what seemed like 10 minutes, but in reality, it was only 2. Gillian waited patiently, her hands folded in her lap. Was there really any words to describe our relationship? It was beyond perfect. I didn't think there was a word out there that could describe something beyond perfection.

"It's...," I hesitated, "more than perfect. I really can't describe it in any other way. When I saw him at the school for the first time after those 6 years, I didn't think my heart beat could go any faster," I said smiling.

Gillian and I spent another half hour in her alcove, with her telling me stories from Ezra's childhood, and even digging up a few baby and childhood albums. The picture in front of us was one of Ezra standing in front of Cinderella's Castle, in Disney World, with a pair of Mickey ears on his head.

"This was from he was 6 and we took him and Vera, who was 4, to Disney World. I had never seen a kid run so fast to a kiosk until that trip," said Gillian, laughing at some far off memory.

"What do you mean?"

"When Ezra saw those Mickey ears, he took of like lightening."

We spent a few more minutes there, each of us draining our glass of wine, until Wayne knocked on the door.

"They're getting suspicious. Maybe you guys should come out," he said poking his head through the door.

"Good idea," said Gillian who made her way from the alcove, stopping to give Wayne a kiss on the cheek. I followed out silently, only hoping that Ezra and I would be that way when we're their age.

* * *

><p>Dinner went off without one single hitch. Soon after, Clara fell asleep on the couch in the living room.<p>

"Maybe we should get going," said Ezra looking down at me from our current position. Clara was laying across our laps, while I was curled into his side, my head on his shoulder. "Clara, sweetie," I said brushing hair back from her forehead.  
>"Don't worry about it, Aria," said Wayne who came over to pick up Clara. "We have clothes here for her. She can sleepover."<p>

"Could we say goodnight before we leave," asked Ezra. Wayne brought Clara back to us, and we silently, without waking her, said goodnight.

When Wayne came back downstairs, Ezra and I were already by the door, ready to go.

"Goodnight kids," said both Wayne and Gillian, giving us hugs. Vera had already left after dessert because she had some huge shoot tomorrow to prepare for.

"It was really nice to meet you two. Thank you for letting me into your family," I said graciously before we headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, we have the entire night to ourselves," said Ezra, his eyes lighting up.<p>

"That's right," I said leaning up to kiss him. His lips met mine, in a soft kiss, the same whisper-y type one our first kiss started out as. It soon grew passionate on his side and I leaned into him to deepen it.

His arms wound around my waist, pulling me even closer. I broke away and leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said, and attacked my lips with his once again. It once again grew fevered, but soon turned into a heavy kiss. I felt his mouth ask entry to mine, and I gave way. I quickly found myself pressed up against the kitchen wall, with Ezra's hands at either side of my head, trapping me in place. We broke away to catch breath, but immediately re-allowed our tongues to meet in a passion filled tango.

Ezra pulled away, but I felt his warm breath on my collarbone, and then his lips. I moaned at his touch, and his hands traveled around my body. I ducked down and captured his lips with mine once again. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso, as my back was pressed up against the wall.

* * *

><p>Somehow, we managed to find ourselves up in Ezra's room. He put me down and shut the door, looking at me with a hungry glint in his eye. I was beginning to like this extremely lust filled side of him. I walked over to him in a sultry fashion and ran my hands through his hair. I kissed every spot on his face, all except his lips, just to tease him.<p>

"Aria," he groaned before lifting me up once again, and planting his lips on mine. He carried me over to the bed, and laid on top of me. I let my hands roam underneath his shirt, and then ripping it off his chest. I felt his hands on my stomach, creating a warm and tingly sensation in my chest.

A few minutes passed, and we found ourselves stripped down, leaving me in my bra and underwear and him in his boxers. He lightly peppered my collarbone with feathery soft kisses, and I felt the want inside me grow stronger.

His lips made a trail back to mine, and I wound my arms around his neck to pull him closer, and wrapped my legs around his body to emphasize it.

"Ezra," I spoke in a low and breathy tone. I felt the growing want inside me burst in flames. He pulled away from me and sat up, his eyes shining from love and lust.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said quickly, pulling him back down on top of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning, with the wonderful sensation of Aria's petite body curled up against mine. It was around 7:00 and I knew her school would be starting in less than an hour. I got the phone from the nightstand and quietly made a call to say she wouldn't be coming in today. I checked my phone to see a text from Mom telling me she would be dropping Clara off at school. I quickly texted back for her to tell Clara that Mommy was home with Daddy for the day, and not to worry. I also made a quick call to the college to tell them I wouldn't be in today, and relaxed besides Aria.

I loved watching her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and her face had a look of pure innocence, despite everything she had gone through during the past 6 years. I lightly kissed her bare shoulder and she curled up closer to my side, and gave a sigh of contentment. I took her into my arms, and fell asleep with my face resting on top of her head. Have I mentioned yet that I love this woman?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm semi-speechless about this chapter. I'm very happy with how it turned out :D Was it steamy enough? lol<br>**

**Let me know what you think! Thank you to all those who have constantly reviewing and thanks to all the people who have recently started to!**

** To all those silent readers out there; don't be shy! i'd love to know what you think!**

**If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me. I need something for Aria and Ezra before she goes to Hanna's for the Royal Wedding party (which will be at night...lets just say the girls couldn't stay home from work to watch it, and as you've read, Aria was much to pre-occupied to view it as well, so Hanna recorded it and all the girls [plus maybe Clara] will come over to watch it at night).**

**see you next time!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola everyone! Concert weekend is over! Thank you to all those who have reviewed! It means so much! A special thanks to .mellark, Jess, and .dreamers. (if you're full usernames don't show up, it's because the document manager is being weird again) for ideas for this chapter! **Next chapter, I PROMISE will be the royal wedding party! If you have any ideas** for what they do before watching the wedding, feel free to tell me by review or message ( i love getting either both!)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter (plus a few lines) belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23-<br>**Aria POV:**

_The petite brunette woke up one rainy morning, feeling extremely happy and content with the world. She looked to the man sleeping silently besides her, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, before pulling on her favorite floral sundress. She then emerged from the house to dance around in the pouring rain, drenching herself in the warm droplets are the sun attempted to rise from the dark clouds, but failed in doing so._

_While the brunette was outside, celebrating some unknown occasion to the world surrounding her, the man who was previously sleeping besides her, sprang up from the bed, alarmed to be missing the warm body that was once resting in his arms. He blinked his blue eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair, and then ran, clumsily, down the stairs and into the kitchen. He searched for her frantically, finally looking out the window to find her spinning in circles, soaked to the bone._

_He ventured out into the rain, his hair immediately becoming wet, and mopping to his forehead. He saw his love completely preoccupied by the rain, and took the opportunity to sneak up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he nuzzled her neck. The girl gave an yelp of shock, but turned to find her love embracing her, and smiled, turning fully to give him a kiss. In the middle of their kiss though, the man started to chuckle._

The chuckling started to become more close than a distant dream. It went from soft to a full on laugh. I woke up, to see a huge smile of Ezra's face as he slept. His omitted another laugh at whatever he was dreaming about and I remembered; he laughed in his sleep.

_(flashback:)_  
><em>After being introduced to Hardy at Ezra's short story reading, I was told the story of how Ezra ruined one of Hardy's hookups by laughing in his sleep.<em>

_I looked at him, and giggled. "You laugh in your sleep?"_

_Ezra blushed and shrugged. "Yup," he said._

_"That's cute," I said smiling and gazing at him for a few moments, and then remembered that we weren't alone; Hardy was there._  
><em>(end flashback)<em>

I took the opportunity to wake him up by tickling him behind the neck, his only sensitive spot. He started to laugh even louder, and I pressed my lips to the back of his neck. Ezra turned to me, his bright blue eyes open, and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning," I said connecting my lips with his, and every intention of getting up for the day was erased as Ezra pulled me closer, and we escaped back under the sheets.

* * *

><p>A hour later, and we were still in bed. Ezra laid, propped up on one arm, stroking my hair, while I laid with my head against his chest. There was a slight sheen of sweat on both our foreheads, as we laid there enjoying one another's presence.<p>

"Would you fancy breakfast in bed," asked Ezra, in a mock British accent than sounded extremely fake. It was fun to see him giddy, almost on top of the world.

"As long as you never use that fake accent again," I said kissing him. He got up and pulled on some pajama pants from the floor (shirtless Ezra! ok...sry celebrating is over). "Hurry back," I whispered seductively, causing him to smile even more as he left the room.

I gathered the sheets around my body, and padded around the room to find something to wear. I grabbed an oversize (for myself anyway) white button down shirt and a pair of blue checkered boxers that were sitting in the clean laundry basket sitting in the middle of the room. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and noticed how that for once in 6 years, I looked truly happy. There was a flushed tone to my cheeks, and my eyes were shining. I smiled at the reflection, and it grew as I saw Ezra behind me setting the tray with two bowls of cereal on the bed. He came up behind, and hooked his arms around my waist.

"Ya know, I kinda liked it better when you had no clothes on," he said playing with the buttons on the shirt.

"Down boy," I said laughing. "I'm starving," I said climbing into the bed. Ezra brought the tray over and set on top of the comforter. I eagerly took a bowl and spoon, shoveling the Fruit Loops into my mouth. Ezra laughed at my eagerness, and took his bowl, whilst turning on the TV.

* * *

><p>We laid around for another hour, mindlessly watching "That 70's Show". And my mindlessly, I mean we basically laid there caressing one another, having the occasional make out, while the show blared from the TV.<p>

The clock struck 12, to which Ezra gave me a kiss in the sensitive spot behind my ear, to keep me from lolling back to sleep in his arms.

"Love, do you want to go out for some lunch? It nice outside. We could eat in Bryant Park," he said kissing my temples now.

"Ok," I said groaning and sat up. I threw on oversized tunic I had left in his apartment and a pair of black leggings. I pulled on a jean jacket and my boots from last night and tied my hair up in a messy bun. Ezra slipped on some loose fitting jeans and a black tee shirt, and grasped my hand as we left the townhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

As we walked to the small cafe located near Bryant Park, I couldn't help but notice the glowing look Aria had to her. Her cheeks were flushed with a hue of rose pink, her eyes were gleaming, and there was a slight bounce to her step. She caught me staring at her as we walked, and jerked to a stop.

"Whatcha thinking about," she asked running her hands through my hair. It felt so good.

"You," I said leaning down to kiss her on the lips. I slightly overheard an elderly woman speaking to her husband as the walked past us.

"Remember when we were like that, Harold," she asked holding tightly onto his hand as the walked further away.

I tugged on Aria's hand and pulled her inside the the small cafe. I picked out a sandwich, while Aria custom ordered a salad. We grabbed some coffee, and found a table across the street in the park. Aria moved her chair so it was directly next to mine, and placed her hand on top of mine as we eat.

I got up to throw out our food and came back to the table. Aria laid her head on my shoulder and I took her hand into mine.

"So, what do you think of us," she asked, startling from the peaceful moment.

"You know what I think," I said laughing. I turned towards her and grasped both of her hands. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides Clara of course. I honestly couldn't imagine anything without you. I want your face too be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning. I love you," I said planting a soft kiss onto her lips. "What do you think of us," I asked, searching her face expectantly.

"Those 6 years without you were pure hell. Sure, I may have gone on a few great blind dates in college, but every time I was wishing they were you, or sometimes even hoping you'd come sweeping through the restaurant entrance and kiss me. It's almost impossible to describe what joy I feel when we're together. Or what happiness I feel when you, Clara and myself are together as a family. I honestly cannot believe what luck I had running into you again. Everything is perfect now. I love you too, so much," she said causing me to tear up. "Don't cry," she said pushing some hair away from my forehead that was falling into my eyes. "Or else you'll make me cry," she said leaning up to kiss me.

"So, what do you think about the future for us," I asked.

"I certainly know I want you forever," she said.

"The feeling is mutual," I said laughing. "What do you think about another kid? Maybe one that's actually yours this time," I said laughing. Aria slapped my shoulder.

"Oww! That hurt," I whined.

"I don't care! Please don't ever say that again! Clara is like my own. And to answer your question, yes, maybe at least 2 more kids in the future. I've always wanted at least two girls," she smiled.

"Clara would be a great big sister. I can see it now; She and a smaller little girl playing with Princess Barbie dolls. Of course, Clara would have to be Ariel," I said laughing and kissed Aria's temple.

* * *

><p>We got back to the townhouse soon enough. It was around 1:30 and Clara would be dropped off by Mom in a little while.<p>

"I have to be at Hanna's by 4. She invited Clara to come along to watch the wedding, so I'll have to get her ready once she gets here. I feel gross," she said pushing some hair away from her face. "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me," she asked, a seductive smile creeping up over her face.

"Did you even have to ask," I said chasing her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Ezra's arms caught me around the waist as I stepped foot into the bathroom. In the matter of minutes, we were stripped down, and into the steaming water.

I instantly started to marvel at his body. How was it possible to be an English professor and have abs like he does? I'd have to ask him later when he had time to work out. I felt Ezra's lips creep up the side of my neck, and his warm breath fanned on my face causing me to shiver, which was unusual as we were standing in hot water.

His hands trapped me against the wall, and his lips colliding with my own, erasing every thought of lathering and rinsing my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>We needed some more Ezria fluff, plus a shirtless Ezra :D Next chapter, I PROMISE will be the royal wedding party! <strong>

**Please review (or message if you have any ideas)! I love getting them. My day was totally made by all the reviews I got for the last chapter! If you're out there reading, but haven't spoken up, don't be afraid! I'd love to know what you think!**

**love always,**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**So, as I've promised, here's the Royal Wedding Chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed all of the chapter, and as a celebration for breaking 200, I've written an extra long chapter! Thanks to MzPink4**, **loveizzymellark, and HarryLovesGinny09 for their suggestions on what to put in the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Clara. The rest belongs to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24:<br>**Ezra POV:**

Luckily, I emerged from the shower and got dressed just in time for Clara and Mom to walk through the door.

"Daddy," said Clara who let go of Mom's hand and ran to wrap her arms around my leg. "I missed you," she said looking up at me. "Where's Mommy," she asked looking around eagerly.

"She's upstairs, in the bedroom getting ready. Why don't you go see her," I said. With my permission, Clara bounded upstairs.

"Mom, what would you say if while Aria and Clara are out tonight, I go out and buy and engagement ring," I asked sheepishly. The idea first popped into my head after I got out of the shower. I had no idea when I would give it to Aria, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Right?

Mom looked at me shell-shocked for a little bit, but came to her senses. "You seem to love her very much. I don't see an issue with it. Just promise me you won't rush into once you've got the ring. Propose at the right time," she said patting me on the shoulder. "I've got go. Your father and I have dinner reservations and I need to get ready," she said kissing me on the cheek. "Give Aria and Clara my best," she called as she left.

I felt jittery the minute she left. My hands started to quiver a little bit, and a huge grin appeared upon my face. I went upstairs to find Aria standing in the bathroom, applying makeup in my robe, while Clara sat on the closed toilet seat, telling Aria all about her day. I leaned against the door frame smiling a bit, and then made my way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. I pulled out my phone quickly to text Lucas and Toby.

_Ezra: Meet me at the Starbucks on the corner of 47th and Broadway 5:00._

Both of then texted me back asking why and I said I'd tell them when we met up. I slid my phone back in my pocket and took my place back against the door frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I was standing at the bathroom mirror, finishing the last application of my makeup, as Clara sat on the closet toilet seat, telling me about her day. I glanced down at Ezra's checkered robe, bringing back the delicious memory of out activities today.

"Mommy, why weren't you at school today? Grammy said you were with Daddy all day," she asked.

"Well," I said trying to find the right thing to say, because you can't tell your 5 year old daughter that you and her father stayed inside all day, having sex. "Daddy and I were talking about how I'll be moving with you two," I said excitedly.

"Really," Clara squealed. "When?"

"After this coming weekend. My parents, your grandma and grandpa, are coming for a visit," I said giving a final swipe of blush. "Let's go get you ready," I said turning around and running straight into Ezra, who had been standing in the doorway.

"Daddy, have you been there the whole time," Clara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ummm...no," said Ezra blushing. "How about we let Mommy get dressed and get you ready to go to Auntie Hanna's," said Ezra leading Clara out of the bathroom. "You go on ahead, I'll be right there," he said giving her a pat as she ran to her room.

I felt his arms wind around my waist, and his lips met my ear. "You look lovely in my robe," he whispered, bringing back the memory of our shower. He grinned deviously and pulled in into a kiss.

"Ezra," I said pulling away. "I love you, but stop with the innuendos and help out daughter get ready," I giggled and he left the room laughing.

I took the time I had to do my hair, and then get dressed. I settled on dark jeans, and loose and flow-y white tank top, which I paired with small black suede lace up booties. I thew on a cream crocheted long cardigan, with had floral embroidery around the hem and arms **( all outfits on website which is located on my profile)  
><strong>

After packing an overnight bag, I quickly walked to Clara's room and smiled at the scene playing out in front of me. Ezra was reaching up into Clara's closet to bring down a Disney Princess duffel bag and Clara was laying a few dolls out on her bed. There was a pile of folded clothes on the floor, which I assumed had to be put in the bag. I loved to see how Ezra glowed around Clara.

"I need room for Ariel, Belle, and Cinderella in my bag, Daddy," said Clara.

"Are you sure you need all those," I asked coming into the room. I leaned down to give Clara a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes," she said nodding her head quickly. Ezra came over and set down the duffel bag. "Do you have everything," I asked her.

"Mhm. I put in my night gown, and Daddy picked out jeans and a tee shirt for me that says Daddy's Little Girl," she finished, curling into Ezra's free arm. He leaned down to give her a little kiss and said, "Let Mommy get you ready. I'll be downstairs," and left the room, giving me a small peck on the lips. I couldn't help but notice the slight change in his demeanor. It wasn't as carefree as it was this afternoon, and was a little bit jittery and nervous. I shrugged it off, and pulled out a plaid dress with a little bow around the waist.

"What about this dress," I asked handing it to Clara.

* * *

><p>We left the townhouse after saying our goodbyes to Ezra and stepped outside into the pouring rain. Clara was wrapped up in a warm little pink windbreaker and rainboots, while I had pulled on my tan trench coat. I opened up a huge umbrella that was big enough to cover both of us.<p>

"Mommy, can we get a taxi," whined Clara.

"But if we get taxi, you're going to miss out on all the fun the rain has to offer," I said. "Come on." I clasped her small hand lightly in mine as we walked to Hanna's.

If it wasn't obvious by now, I loved the rain. The rain brought me such comfort. It was as if my world was being protected by the sheen of droplets falling around us. Even at 4:30 (of course we were running late. my signature trademark was that I was never on time for anything), the sky had grown dark, and the lights from windows gave the city its majestic glow. I thought to myself how lucky I was to be living here.

"You're right, Mommy. This is fun," said Clara giggling as she jumped into a shallow puddle.

"Pumpkin, please don't splash in the puddles," I asked lightly. "Do you know what we're doing tonight?"

"Going to Auntie Hanna's," said Clara, but it came out more as a question.

"We're going to be watching Prince William and his girlfriend, Kate Middleton get married. It's called the Royal Wedding."

"Is she a princess," asked Clara.

"Ummm...something like that," I replied. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence, with the sound of the rain pouring and the occasional splash of Clara's boots in a puddle.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Hanna! You have pink pants," laughed Clara as Hanna greeted us at the door.<p>

"Don't make fun of the pink pants," said Hanna, giggling, and picked up Clara. "How are you, sweetie," she said giving Clara as kiss on the cheek and then set her down. Clara ran towards the living room to greet Spencer and Emily, as Hanna took my coat.

"Spencer told me you weren't in school today. You're spilling everything once Clara goes to sleep," she said winking.

We arrived in the living room to see Clara on the ground, comparing her rainboots with Emily's and Spencer laying out on the couch in her work clothes half asleep.

"Hi Spencer," I said in her ear.

"Shit Aria," she exclaimed, shooting up. I gave her a stern look and nodded towards Clara. "Sorry. I mean Jesus Aria."

"You know you love me, Spence," I said and went over the Emily to give her a hug. "Clara, hun. Do you want to take off your coat. Maybe stay awhile?"

"Sure," she said shrugging off her jacket and handed it to me. When I came back from hanging it up in the closet, I found Clara telling the girls all about our excursion in the rain.

"Wow, Aria. Look at this one. She's exactly like you already, a little spitfire, and loves the rain," said Hanna laughing.

"When are we going to see the princess," asked Clara. Spencer came over and lifting Clara into her lap. "Before we watch the wedding, we're going to eat dinner and watch the essential Disney Princess movie, 'Cinderella'," she said, causing Clara to spring up from her lap.

"I have a Cinderella doll in my bag," she exclaimed, running off into the hallway.

"Yup, definitely a spitfire," said Hanna, causing us four to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Alright Man. What did you need us for," asked Toby as we sat in Starbucks. I had a steaming cup of black coffee that I had originally bought to calm my nerves, but it only accelerated them.

"Yeah, you ok though? You look jittery," said Lucas.

"I...uhh... I want to pick out a ring for Aria," I said, letting my words come out into a jumble. I looked at the guys nervously. It wasn't everyday that your old AP English teacher tells you that he wanted to propose to your girlfriend's best friend. Depsite how good of friends you became. I eyed each of their faces expectantly, waiting for their response.

"Sure," said Toby, smiling.

"I don't see any problem with it," said Lucas. "You guys did help me pick out Hanna's ring on Monday." This was true; we spent all afternoon trying to find the perfect ring.

"Thank guys," I said, and in 15 minutes, us three were pounding the pavement of the diamond district in the pouring rain. We had gone into two stores, but out of each of their large selections, I couldn't find anything. Toby and Lucas were looking in windows, as I walked dejectedly beside them, discouraged that I wouldn't find the most perfect ring for Aria, until a gleaming in a shop window caught my eye. I got closer and saw _the ring._ It was circular diamond, rimmed by another circle of smaller diamonds. The slender band was encrusted with diamond chips near the top. **(ring on website)  
><strong>

"Guys," I called. "This is it," I said gazing at the ring through the glass. Within minutes we were in the store, and I later walked out with a small bag containing that little black velvet box. Once we were back on the street, Toby asked, "So what about that Madden rematch? My place?"

"Is Noel home," I asked remembering he lived there too.

"Nah, he had a date tonight. I don't even expect him to come home," laughed Toby.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

After finishing dinner and Cinderella, we started the Royal Wedding. Clara in my lap on the couch, while Hanna was laying across the love seat and Spencer and Emily were sprawled out on the floor. We had bowls of junk food splayed out on the table. Once Hanna and Spencer both had to get up to check their phones at the exact time, a the same secretive smile slipped over the faces for a moment.

It was exciting to watch the procession. I loved seeing the crowds that lined up, proving how devoted England was. Hanna was literally bouncing in place, waiting to see Kate's dress. When she stepped out of her car and onto the red carpet leading inside Westminster Abbey, a collective gasp went throughout the room.

"Oh. ," exclaimed Hanna.

"She looks gorgeous," said both Spencer and Emily simultaneously. I let out a gasp, and Clara asked loudly, "Mommy? Is that what you'll look like when you marry Daddy?"

The four of us girls were startled. Hanna gave a smile and said, "Isn't this kind of like what you're dream dress would look like, Aria?"

I shot Hanna a look, as if to say not to go into this. I wasn't in the mood to speak about how I imagined my wedding to be in front of Clara. "Yes, I...uhh...guess it is. Except without the long sleeves. But I love the lace and the full skirt. Its traditional, but beautiful and modern all the same," I said smiling.

We continued to watch the wedding until the very end. Clara fell asleep during the vows, leaving us to freely "ooo" and "aww" throught the rest of the ceremony. There was a quiet squeal when we saw the royal couple's first kiss. When we were finished, I took Clara upstairs and put her in bed. As I came back downstairs, I found the love seat vacated, and the girls gathered on the sofa.

"Alright," said Hanna. "First off, how was dinner with the parents last night?"

Let the interrogation begin!

"It was fantastic! They immediately let me into their family. His sister is hysterical, you'd all like her. Her name is Vera, and she kinda reminds me of you, Han. She uses a lot of sarcasm, but means well," I said laughing.

"I'm going to have to meet her," said Hanna to no one in particular.

"And get this," I continued. "They've known about Ezra and my relationship since it first started. In high school."

Emily partially spit back some of her water into her glass. "What," she sputtered. "They were ok with it?"

"Well, they thought it was wrong, but they could tell I made Ezra happy, so they accepted it."

"And what do they think about what you're doing for Clara and Ezra," asked Spencer.

"They're greatful. It was really a great night," I said and blushed at the thought of what helped make the night so great when we got home.

"You're blushing," said Hanna. "What else happened?"

"Nothing," I shot back.

"Liar," said Spencer grinning.

"What happened," asked Emily.

"Well," I said giving in, "Clara slept over Gillian and Wayne's townhouse. So Ezra and I had the night to ourselves. We got inside his townhouse, and started kissing, and one thing led to another, and well..." I said drifting off.

Hanna let out a squeal, while Spencer's mouth dropped, and Emily gave an excited giggle.

"You naughty girl! You and the English teacher," teased Hanna.

"Ew, Hanna. It's nothing like that. Its been 6 years. Now, its just two people showing each other how much they love one another," I said dreamily.

"So, then where were you at school today," asked Spencer.

"Let me guess," shouted Emily. "You were in bed all day with Fitzy." I blushed even deeper, acknowledging the truth.

"That's so hot," said Spencer.

"So, how was it," asked Hanna.

"Wonderful," I said.

"How was he...was he-"

"Ew! Hanna! Cut it out. I'm not going into _that,_" I said smacking her shoulder.

We spent the rest of the night, watching both "Princess Diaries" movies, and the girls decided to make Ezra and my activities the main subject of the night's gossip.

"So where's Lucas," I asked Hanna, surprised that he wasn't here. "He's staying over at Toby's. I kicked him out for the night," said Hanna, giving Spencer a small secretive smile. Around 1 a.m., I went upstairs to change into a soft sweater of Ezra that smelled like his cologne and pajama pants. Us four fell asleep on Hanna's huge king sized bed, around 2 a.m., but not until after I recieved my goodnight text from Ezra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

It was around 12, when the door to Toby's apartment creaked open, and Noel Kahn stealthily walked in. Once again, I was winning Madden, but Toby was quickly catching up to me. Us three were so focused on the game, that we were startled when Noel's voice boomed, "What the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh! Noel's not going down without a fight! I'm actually very satisfied with this chapter :D<strong>

**Please review! It honestly makes my day, so much! Thank you to those who have reviewed, and to those silent readers out there, don't be shy! tell me what you think!**

**if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know!**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you liked the Royal Wedding Chapter! Sorry if I left you on the edge of your seat at the end, but a writer has to do what a writer has to do! Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! You guys are seriously amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Clara. The rest all belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25-<p>

**Ezra POV:**

Noel slammed the door, and came closer to me with an angered look on his face.

"Noel calm the fuck down," said Toby cautiously, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. Noel only shrugged it off ferociously and came closer.

"Answer me,' he barked. "...here," he spat, enunciating eat word as if I was a small child. Even Clara could've understood his words easily.

"You really don't have to pronnounce each syllable. I was an English teacher, or did your pea-sized memory already forget high school," I spat right back. I could see the veins pop from his neck, and his fists were clenched at his side. Time to put those early morning work outs to use.

"You better answer me know, Fitz," he yelled, waving his arms frantically, hitting the bag holding Aria's ring onto the floor and the little velvet box tumbled out. I lunged to ground, hoping to pick up the box before he could notice it. Unfortunately, my timing was too late.

"What's this," he asked picking the box from my fingers. That box held my entire future, and there would be hell to pay if that future was destroyed. Upon seeing the ring, he closed the box with his eyes shut, and hurled the box across the room. Luckily, Lucas caught it for me.

"You're proposing? There's not shot in hell that I'll ever be able to win her back now," he yelled. Total and complete anger engulfed me now. I'd be damned if anyone took Aria away from me. I lost her once, and I'm not about to lose her again.

"Win her back," I barked. "You honestly think that! Did it ever occur to you that she's happy? Or that she has a daughter? And how long is it going to take you to realize that Aria's heart always was and always be mine," I seethed. Noel's fist wound up, and hit me in the face. Luckily, it only clipped a small area near my lips, only giving me a small cut. I did much worse though, punching him in the gut, sending him onto the floor. It took him a few minutes to recover, and then he lunged for my leg, but before he could pull me down, Toby hit him square across the jaw. Lucas stepped in the middle to prevent anymore from happening.

"Noel, I think you should leave," said Toby. "Go find a hotel to stay at for awhile or something." Noel got up, and went over to the door. Before he left though, he sent me a glare and said "I will get Aria back somehow. Don't you worry," and then he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the three of us were cleaning up the pizza boxes and beer bottles we had left around. After doing my share, started to collect my things in order to head home. I was still shocked by Noel's threat. I should know better though, Aria wouldn't leave me for Noel. There was no way.<p>

"Ezra, I'm sorry for all the Noel shit that happened tonight," said Toby.

"It's fine, Toby," I said picking up the ring from where Lucas left it on the table, and safely put it in pocket. "It's just shocking. The Noel I remembered was considerate of Aria. He kept our relationship a secret for her sake," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Things changed after you left," said Lucas. "Noel became protective Aria's heart being stamped upon. While they were dating, he smothered her. Hanna used to tell me everything that Aria complained about."

"Like what," I asked.

"He never let her hang out with just the girls. If they had plans, he made sure that he, Lucas, and I came along," said Toby. "Don't get me wrong, I love Spencer, but we never had any 'guy time'."

"Then, once they broke up, he decided he couldn't relinquish his protective rights, so he made sure they remained close after they were done dating. He did the same exact shit he pulled while they were together," finished Lucas.

"After tonight, I don't think I want to be friends with Noel anymore," said Toby. "I may have only known you as a friend, and not my teacher, for a little while," he joked, "but you've become part of the pack," he finished smiling.

"Yeah," said Lucas. "Welcome to the group," he laughed, lightly hitting me on the back.

* * *

><p>I got home, and although it was 1 a.m., I couldn't sleep. I quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and hide the ring box safely in my drawer and then went into the bathroom to clean out the small cut and put a band-aid over it. It wasn't very noticeable and would probably be gone my morning.<p>

Once I got back in my room, I reached for a notebook I kept at my bed side that was filled with things like poems, short stories, testimonies, and even a few chapters of a novel I had anticipated writing. I flipped open to a new page, considering what to write.

Guilt over leaving plagued my mind though. If I had known what hell Noel was going to put Aria through, I never would've gone. The bed felt empty without Aria there and my arms longed to hold her petite body. I instantly was given inspiration and started to write a love letter. **(swoon! i want someone to write me a love letter!)** I started it off a simple as possible with _My Dearest Aria._

Within an hour, I had pounded out my letter and set aside my notebook. Overwhelmed from pouring out my complete heart on paper, I quickly texted Aria goodnight, and fell asleep imagining she was there with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning at the foot of Hanna's bed. Hanna herself was sprawled out in an X-position hogging all the covers, which explained why I was shivering. Spencer had relocated herself to the chaise lounge chair near the window, and Emily was laying in a mound of blankets on the floor. I put my head back down, and attempted to curl into the chest to bring some warmth, but a small body pressed against mine made it impossible.

I looked down to see Clara, snuggled up into me. Her hair was splayed around her face, and her small head was nestled into the crook of my neck, and I could feel her soft little breaths. She probably came in here during the middle of the night. I smiled, and stroked her hair silently, until I felt a gaze of someone watching us. I looked over to see Spencer smiling and she whispered, "Look at the little Mommy," and then closed her eyes to fall back asleep.

I checked my phone and found the time to be 11 a.m. and there was a new text from Ezra.

_Ezra: Do you want to meet for breakfast? Text me back. Love you._

The message was from 9 a.m., so I quickly texted him back.

_Aria: Hey! Let me just get Clara up, and we'll pick a place. Love you too._

"Clara, sweetheart. It's time to get up," I said lightly, shaking her shoulder.

"Mommy," she asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too pumpkin," I said smiling and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Hey, do me a favor. Go jump near Auntie Hanna." Even at 24, we were still playing jokes on each other. Hanna sprung up from the bed, catching Clara in her arms, and proceeded to tickled her. Clara's giggles caused the rest of the girls to wake up.

"Morning," said Emily groggily, while Spencer fell back onto the chaise lounge and pulled her sleeping mask back over her face. **(am I the only one that can picture this?)**

"Mommy and I are going to to meet Daddy for breakfast," said Clara happily while sitting in Hanna's lap. Smiles creeped over Hanna and Emily's faces, and I blushed remembering out talk from last night.

"You have fun with Fitzy," singsonged Hanna, and she released Clara who jumped off the bed and ran towards the guest room where her stuff was.

"Thanks for last night," I said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," chimed both Emily and Hanna. Spencer was already back to snoring.

* * *

><p>I had changed into a loose fitting forest green silk shirt, dark jeans, and wedges, which I paired with a few gold chained necklaces, and a knit fedora, and Clara got into her pink "Daddy's Little Princess" tee shirt and jeans. It was still raining, so she put back on her rain boots, and jacket. <strong>( all outfits on website)<strong> I whipped out my umbrella and we were on our way to meet Ezra at a small cafe.

While walking, Clara kept jumping in puddles, which now seemed to be her favorite thing. Many people stopped to watch her, even myself. She looked so gloriously happy, making small splashes as her curls went flying. We finally made it to the cafe, and Clara saw Ezra waiting through the window.

"Mommy! Look it's Daddy," she exclaimed, as we ran into the cafe. Ezra was sitting at a table that had a large couch big enough for the three of us to sit on. His face lit up when he saw us approach.

"Well, look who it is! I think those are my girls," he said laughing.

"Hi Daddy," said Clara giving him a hug, and then adjusted herself on the couch.

"Good morning," I whispered pressing my lips against his. I pulled away and ran my hands over his cheek bones. I felt a small scrape near his lip.

"What happened," I asked looking at it curiously.

"What happened where," he asked confused.

"Here," I said running my hands over the cut.

"Oh, I'll...I'll tell you later," he said looking from me to Clara. "Let's eat," he said smiling, and pulled me down to sit next to him on the couch.

* * *

><p>Breakfast ran smoothly, and soon we were back at Ezra's townhouse. Ezra and I decided to teach Clara how to spend a lazy day indoors. The three of us were sprawled out on Ezra's bed, watching the old musical classic "The Music Man".<p>

"Why is he trying to play a trumpet in midair," asked Clara when the main character Harold Hill was singing in the huge song "76 Trombones".

"He's trying to get people to imagine what the band would be like, I guess," said Ezra, who was sitting at the top of the bed with his arms around my waist. I was cuddled up to him, with my head on his chest and he would press a kiss into my hair every so often. Clara was laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed, with her hands propping up her face. A few more minutes into the film, Ezra's cell rang, and he picked it up and went into the bathroom to speak. 5 minutes later he came out and announced: "The Bernet's want us to come over to dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't remember, the Bernet's are Clara's friend Marie's family. <strong>

**Oh Noel...will he ever learn? **

**Thank you too all my awesome reviewers! You're thoughts about the story really make my day (although today was a slow review day, but w/e)! If your one of my readers, but haven't spoken up, don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say! **

**Feel free to give me any suggestions or ideas you may have!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! I think you'll like this chapter! I worked really hard on it! Thank you to loveizzymellark for her idea! And thank you to all my reviewers and readers!  
><strong>

**I must say though, I'm kinda let down with the slowness of reviews in the past couple of days. Please, if you have a few minutes to spare after reading a chapter, review! I'd love to hear what you think. I'm not going to do the "I want 20 reviews before I post the next chapter" thing because I honestly don't think I can last that long without posting, but please, if you have time to review, do so! they really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: Clara, Issac, Violette, and Marie belong to me. The rest belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26-<p>

**Aria POV:**

"Violette?"

"Marie?"

Both Clara and my voice clashed together in our questions, as Ezra nodded his head to us, and put a finger up to his lips, signalling quiet. He started to pace around the room, and found a small pad, in which he scribbled a few things down.

"Yes. Thank you so much for inviting us. We'll see you at 6," he finished, hanging up the phone with a smile.

"So?"

"Violette thought it would be nice for us all to come over, seeing as Clara and Marie have become close. Then again, I think she just wants to pry into how you're teaching our and her daughter," he said laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist. Luckily, Clara had become once again distracted by the movie playing in front of her, so Ezra suck a kiss onto my lips. Surely, if Clara had been watching, she's make a face, and tell us "Kid in the room!" We both settled back to our original places on the bed. I nestled my head against Ezra's chest, and I sighed in contentment. On the screen, the scene began to unfold, with Harold Hill marching around the gymnasium. There was a moment when he popped up behind the piano to spy on Marian (the librarian) and Clara shouted "Look! He's being sneaky!" Ezra and I both giggled, and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aria?"<p>

I heard my name being called, it grew from a distance to right by my ear. I felt lips press against my neck and then they moved their way up to my lips. My eyes snapped open to meet with Ezra's electric blue ones. I twined my hands in his hair, pulling myself closer. His hands wandered underneath my shirt, and I felt his hot breath on my collarbone, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Ezra," I moaned, sitting up. "I'd love to continue this, but its," I said hesitating to look at the clock, "4:45. I have to take a shower," I said scooting off the bed. I felt a hand pull me back, and Ezra looked at me, and I could see the lust growing in his ocean-like eyes.

"We could continue this...in the shower," he said smiling coyly.

"But Clara?"

"Don't worry, she's already to go. She's sitting in her room playing with her dolls. I don't think she'll notice." With a giggle, I ran off towards the direction of the bathroom with Ezra following in suit. We got in, and he locked the door, and turned on the water. Before I knew it, I was undressed and my back was pressed against the cold tile, with Ezra's lips against mine.

* * *

><p>After the bit of shower fun, I emerged with a blush creeping over my face. I quickly dried off my hair and slipped on a red floral dress with a black belt around the waist. Wanting to seem demure and mother-like in front of Violette, I choose a simple pair of black pumps, and to add my own Aria spin to it I paired the dress and shoes with a multi chain necklace with bows and such adorning the chain. <strong>(all outfits on website)<strong>

Ezra quickly filed out from the bathroom by the time I was done dressing. I gave him a quick kiss as we switched locations. I did my hair as I normally did it, and put on some of my makeup. When I came out, Ezra had "suited up". **(like what Barney says on "How I Met Your Mother"...anyone here who watches it lol)** He looked gorgeous as always in a white button down, and black dress pants. I looked closer at the tie he had on, which looked familiar, and it turned out to be the one I gave to him to wear on out first official date.

"You still have it," I said nostalgically, running my hands over the small space of soft fabric.

"Of course I do. When I left Rosewood, it was one of the only few pieces I had of you to hold onto," he said removing my hand from the tie, and grasping it in his own. "Believe it or not, I wore this tie every day for my first week in Boston," he said laughing at the memory. I looked up into his eyes for a moment, and seemed to get lost in them. His lips were brought down to my own, and we met in a passionate kiss, and stayed that way for a few moments until a small voice came from the doorway: "Why do I always walk in on these?"

I laughed and gathered Clara up in my arms and kissed her nose.

"You look cute, Baby," I said motioning to her dress which was a twofer; the top was white with a few ruffles down the front, and the skirt was a pink floral.

"Thanks," she said brightly. "Auntie Vera bought it for me," she said proudly. I walked over with Clara on my hip to open the curtains to look at the city for a moment. I felt to hands at my waist and saw Ezra behind me with a smile on his face. The three of us stayed like that for at least a minute or so, and I looked at Clara.

"Well, Pumpkin, it looks like it's raining. You ready to go?"

* * *

><p>At Clara's insistence, Ezra and I pulled out our umbrella's and we walked to the Bernet's in the perpetual rain of New York. Not that I minded, of course. Ezra and I walked hand in hand while Clara rested on his hip. She was originally walked on her own, but after she decided to jump in a puddle, her shoes got all wet and didn't want to walk anymore.<p>

"So, what's with this one and the rain," Ezra asked. "It's new."

"Her mom's been teaching her a few things," I said smiling at Clara, who had her cheek rested on Ezra's shoulder.

"Do you remember, that time back in Rosewood, in the rain, and we were in your car," I promted to Ezra, causing a huge smile to break out upon his face.

"That's one of my favorite moments," he said giving my hand a squeeze. I could remember the day perfectly. I had just come out of a coffee shop, while a torrential downpour started to occur. Ezra's little silver Toyota pulled up, and I had eagerly climbed in, and well...a passionate round of kissing ensued.

* * *

><p>"Ezra! Aria! Thank you so much for coming," exclaimed Violette. She opened the door, her red hair looking immaculate, and wearing a light pink, almost taupe colored dress which accented her hair color nicely.<p>

"Thank you so much for having us," I said shaking her hand, but she pulled me in for a hug.

"Well don't just stand there out in the rain! Come on in," she said leading us through the foyer and into a kitchen that looked straight out of "Homes and Gardens". I had a feeling Spencer would love it.

"Hi Mrs. Bernet," said Clara who hopped down from Ezra's arms. "Where's Marie?"

"She's in the den watching some television. You remember where it was, right," asked Violette about to show Clara where it was until Clara nodded her head an took off in the right direction.

"She's quite the intelligent one, isn't she? I mean, coming from a college professor and a teacher, she'd most likely be, right," babbled Violette.

"Erm, sure, I guess," I said positively.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. It's out first time, you know, hanging out as parents. Marie has taken a great liking to Clara, so I was hoping that you 2 and my husband and myself could end up being good friends as well," she babbled.

I gave Ezra a small unnoticeable (except for him) nudge in the side. Talk about someone being forward!

"It's really no issue at all Violette. Don't worry. Aria and I would like to get to know you and you're husband better too," said Ezra, smiling. Then, as if on cue, a tall attractive man (although nothing could compare to my Ezra) with brown hair who looked to be in his early 30's emerged from the foyer hall.

"You must be Ezra and Aria," he said shaking out hands. "I'm Issac, Marie's father. I guess you've already meet Violette," he laughed putting his arm around Violette's waist.

"Marie! Could you come here for a second," called Violette. Marie and Clara came rushing into the room. "Be friendly and say hello to Clara's parents," urged Violette.

"Hi Mr. Fitz," said Marie brightly at Ezra. "Hi Ms. Montgomery," she said cheerily at me. "It's so cool that you get to teach Clara. Mommy why can't you teach me?"

Violette only laughed. "Hi Marie. Please when we're not in school call me Aria," I said warmly and the two girls rushed back to the den.

* * *

><p>Dinner had gone well. Violette had cooked Pasta with Pesto Sauce, and Ezra and I snuck a few glances at each other, as if to remember when he and I sat on his apartment floor eating pesto leftovers.<p>

The girls were no upstairs in Marie's room watching a movie, while the adults were in the den, lounging around and drinking the Bernet's perfectly aged wine.

"So, how did you two meet," asked Violette. She had already talked the night away about herself and Issac and thought it only fair to ask about Ezra and I.

"We met when I was starting college. There's a six year age difference between us, but that never seemed to matter," I said looking at Ezra lovingly. "It was like, an immediate spark, and we've been together ever since." Ok, so this wasn't our real story, but I wasn't about to tell new friends the actual chaos of our relationship.

After inquiring more, Violette whipped out the baby scrapbooks and we started talking about the children.

"This," she said pointing to a picture of Marie being held up on her feet by Issac, "was when Marie took her first steps. I cried," she said putting her hand to her heart. I had wanted to interject with a story about Clara of my own, but I realized I didn't have any, which gave a pang in my chest.

"Do you remember the day she said her first word, honey," said Violette to Issac.

"Do I? Her first word was Daddy. I couldn't have been more proud! What was Clara's first word?"

I was at a loss, and the pang only grew. I started to feel horrible, that here I was sitting on a couch, supposed to be talking about my daughter, but I knew nothing.

"It was Mama," said Ezra, who noticed something was up by the way my face fell a small bit. I thanked him with a silent expression with my eyes.

"You must have been so thrilled," said Violette. "I remember when Marie first said Mama, I was so excited!"

"It was a fantastic moment," I said, my voice faltering a little bit, but it was only audible for Ezra. As the half hour rolled by, I listened to the stories of Marie's first times to Disney World, family vacations, first days of preschool, first weddings, first shopping trip. The guilty pangs in my chest only grew and my silence only wore on. Ezra, finding it unbearable to see me upset finally spoke on my behalf; "Aria, sweetheart. You looked tired." He turned towards Violette and Issac. "Thank you so much for inviting my family for dinner. We had a great time, but Aria seems to be getting tired, right Baby," he said and I nodded, "and its getting late for Clara."

"It's no problem. Thank you so much for coming over tonight," said Violette, getting up and smoothing out her dress.

"We had fun! Please come over again," said Issac, sticking out his hand for both of us to shake. "I'll go get Clara," he said making his way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Because of the late hour, we decided to take a taxi back home. It was a quiet ride, Clara was asleep, and I still hadn't said a thing. I still felt the pangs of guilt that I wasn't able to talk about Clara's early childhood. What mother isn't able to recount the story of her daughter's first steps?<p>

'Oh right, a fake one' I thought wryly to myself.

We arrived home quickly, due to having no traffic which was highly unusual for New York. I quickly said my goodnight to Clara and stole away to Ezra's room to get ready for bed. My mood was still somber, even when Ezra came into the room and wrapped his arms around me. I embraced him back but, then went over to to window to look out at the city's lights in the night sky.

"Baby, are you ok," asked Ezra sliding his arms around me once more. "During all the children talk, you immediately became quiet. I've never seen you so reserved or somber.

"Nope, Ezra. Everything's fine," I said, my voice cracking and my hand went up to brush away the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"No, everything's not," he said whirring me around so that I was facing him. "Aria, I love you more than anything. Please, tell me what's wrong."

At his plea, I burst into sobs that racked my chest.

"Aria, shhhh, Aria, sweetheart. It's ok. What's wrong?" I stayed quiet for a moment, allowing myself to recompose.

"I feel so guilty. Tonight, when we were talking about the kids, I had nothing to say for Clara. Nothing, Ezra. Do you know how that makes me feel? I just wish, there was was someway I could actually be Clara's mother. I wish that I could tell stories of our first family vacation, or the first time she chewed solid food, or the first time I took her shopping. But I can't! I won't be able to tell her stories about when she was a baby if she ever asks me, because I won't know them," I said and the tears started to flow again.

"Shh," said Ezra, stroking my hair. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't," I said stubbornly and marched across the room. "I want to be able to go around and show pictures of Clara when she was small and say 'This was from when she took her first steps' but I can't," I said causing my petite form to be overcome with sobs. Ezra took me back immediately into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

And that's when the idea hit me.

"I'd like to adopt Clara," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Once again, a huge thanks to loveizzymellark! If any one has any ideas on where the next chapter should go, please share! <strong>

**I'm serious for what I said about reviews earlier though. Thank you to those who have reviewed, but please, if you have a couple extra minutes, tell me what you think! don't be shy if you're new! i'd love to know!**

**love always**

**.soprano.**

**p.s. anyone who likes musicals or is interested in old movies, i highly recommend the music man! it's been one of my favorites and is considerably, what i think is the perfect movie musical!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter (and also a huge thanks to my readers!) It means soooo incredibly much to me!**

**A big thank you to Jess for her suggestions on this chapter! Next one will be the return of the Montgomery family! Get pumped!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Clara. The rest belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (I'm serious about this part lol) :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

"You'd what," asked Ezra looking at me in disbelief.

"I'd like to adopt Clara," I said looking at him straight in the face. "Ezra, I've never been more serious about something since I realized I loved you. Please, Ezra," I pleaded my eyes brimming over with tears.

"Hey, now, don't cry," he said pulling me to his chest. "You can adopt her."

"Really," I asked looking up at him. It seemed as if things were finally seeming to go my way.

"Yes, really," he said kissing my hair. "I'd like nothing better."

I thanked him with a kiss. It was soft and tender, but my emotions seemed to pull it into a whole other realm of passion. My hands started to loosen the knot of his tie, and unbutton his shirt. His hands ran through my hair, un-pining the loose knot I had twined on the base of my neck. My hair sprung free, twirling in more curls than usual. The kiss grew more passionate as Ezra's hands undid the zipper keeping me in the dress.

My shoes and necklace were already put safely away, and Ezra scooped me up, with me clad in only my lacy bra and matching underwear, and moved me to the bed. Soon enough, his pants were shed, leaving him only in his boxers, allowing me to ogle his beautiful chest. He climbed on the bed and pulled me into his arms, starting to kiss every inch of my skin. I ran my hands over his chest, and moaned.

I twined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me, and under the covers.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, with a small body between Ezra and I. I instantly freaked out a little bit, after last night's events, I expected myself to be naked, and that was something Clara didn't need to see. I looked down, to see my body adorned in an oversize Hollis tee shirt that went to just above my knee, and let out a sigh. Clara curled herself up into my body, and I felt Ezra's arms wind their way around both of our bodies.<p>

This was the way things should be. After Ezra's consent to my request to adopt Clara, I felt giddy at the prospect of how this was what my life was going to be like when it was all official. I could see Ezra and I sleeping as a storm raged outside, and Clara would come running into the room, begging to sleep in there because she was afraid. I could see us all taking family photos to put on a holiday card, or even Ezra telling me some of Clara's childhood stories, so I could learn.

But, we would need to tell Clara the truth. It wouldn't be right when it would be the time to take her so she could give her consent for me to become her actual Mom.

"Ezra," I whispered, but he didn't budge from his sleep.

"Ezra," I whispered louder, and he still didn't move. I pinched his arms, causing him to jolt awake.

"What? What is it? What's wrong," he asked worriedly.

"Meet in the bathroom. Now," I said frantically.

"It's too early for another shower, Aria. Plus, Clara's in the room," he whined.

"No! Not that," I said, lightly swatting him. "I need to talk to you about something. Come on."

"After coming to our decision about me adopting Clara," I said to him. I was sitting on the sink counter, while he sat on the closet toilet seat, with my feet dangling in his lap. "I've decided that we have to tell her the truth about me at some point. It wouldn't be fair for her to be asked if she's ok with me becoming her Mommy officially, without knowing the truth."

"You're right," he said, catching my feet which were constantly hitting him in the chest as I swung them. "How about the day when the adoption is official, we tell her. She doesn't have to know until then."

"Alright," I said. "We can go back now." I hopped off the counter, but Ezra caught my wrist.

"Now that I think of it, why don't we take a shower."

"No way, Mr. Fitz. Not with Clara in the other room," I joked opening the door. Clara was stilled curled up in a ball in the bed.

"When did she come in here," I asked Ezra as we made our way back to the bed.

"She had a bad dream or something like that. Don't worry, she came in after we were both dressed," he laughed. We climbed back in the bed and settled back into our previous place, with Clara curled into me, and Ezra's arms around us both.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

Needless to say, I was extremely excited about Aria adopting Clara. And she was right about telling her. It wouldn't be fair for my little girl. After listening to Aria's meltdown about never being there for a lot of Clara's first things, I hopped onto my laptop, while Clara and Aria were asleep next to me in bed. I logged onto Ticketmaster, and with a few pin numbers, we had tickets to "Mary Poppins" for that night. It would be Clara's first Broadway show, and it would help Aria feel relieved that she was there for one big thing.

I knew there was something wrong last night when she became quiet, and it was unbearable to see her so upset. My heart felt like it was being torn out when she began to sob when we got home. I would honestly do anything for that woman. I looked over to my two girls besides me and drank in the sight. Their dark hair mixed together as it was splayed across the pillow. Aria's arms were twined around Clara tightly, while Clara snuggled up against her. I didn't have any doubts before and I surely didn't now, that Aria would be a wonderful mother to Clara, if she wasn't already.

* * *

><p>Aria and Clara woke up two hours later. During that time, I had been reading a new book I picked up, and not my old tattered copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird" which was always left on my nightstand. I had plunged into the story, and hadn't surfaced until Clara wiggled her way over to my chest.<p>

"Good morning, Daddy," she said, a small yawn gracing her pink lips.

"Morning, Sweetie," I said holding her closer to me.

"Thanks, Clara. Abandon me over here," said a sarcastic Aria from her side of the bed. She was propped up on one elbow and was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Mommy! I promise, that I love you just as much as Daddy! It's just I was snuggling with you all night, and Daddy never got a chance," Clara babbled.

"Pumpkin, it's ok. I was just joking with you. And don't worry. Just because you left me for Daddy doesn't mean I love you any less than I did when we were snuggling," laughed Aria. I set my book aside, and took off my reading glasses, and got up out of bed.

"Alright, ladies," I said, unable to hide my excitement for the coming day. I had printed out the tickets and they were hidden in my wallet, and had already planned out the day. "We have a full day ahead of us."

"What's got you so excited," said Aria, who was already at my side of the room, winding her arms around my waist and she was leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Nothing. You'll see." I glanced to the clock and it was noon. "We all have to get ready though. Look nice," I said going into my closet. I felt like a little giddy school boy who had asked his crush out to the dance and she said yes.

I quickly changed into I threw on a white button down and black blazer, along with some dark pants. I was finished and went back to my book for another hour waiting for Aria and Clara.

Aria emerged from the bathroom looking absolutely gorgeous. She had done her hair in it's normal curls, and wore her typical makeup, but used a redder lipstick to make it all pop. She wore a white dress with embroidery everywhere, black tights, and her favorite little boot things.** (all outfits on profile)  
><strong>

"You look beautiful," I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks," she said, and left the room to help Clara. Soon, Clara and Aria were back in the room and Clara was dressed in a light blue dress that tied around the back of her neck. Aria had pulled her curls into two pig tails at the sides.

I finally parted with my book, and took their hands and we left to have our day out.

* * *

><p>For lunch, I took them both to Ellen's Stardust Diner, which was the true dining experience if you were going to see a show. Vera had taken me here once when we went to see "Phantom of the Opera" when I was 20. The waiters and waitresses would sing for you, as they were aspiring to be on the stage. Clara was in awe as we walked in. Even Aria was as well. The whole place was decorated in a 50's style theme, and the waiter's and waitresses wore either bowling shirts or poodle skirts.<p>

"Daddy, I want one of those," said Clara motioning to one of the waitress' skirt.

"That's quite the fashion risk," said Aria laughing. We were immediately settled at a table, and the singing began. During out lunch we heard people sing "I Could've Dancer All Night", "There Once Was A Man", "Being Alive", "The Music of the Night", "Summer Nights", "Oh! What A Beautiful Morning", and many others. Clara smiled each time someone opened their mouth to sing, and I held Aria's hand under the table, squeezing it every so often, which earned a smile from her.

The last song we heard was "Part of Your World" which made Clara give a standing ovation to the singer, who happened to be our waitress. When we were paying the bill, she said to Aria and I, "You're daughter is quite the cutie" causing us both to smile, and Aria was obviously thinking about how close it would be that Clara would be her actual daughter.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Aria and I took Clara into the new Disney store in Times Square. Clara basically jumped at every Ariel thing in sight. We walked around, Aria holding my and Clara's hand.<p>

"They really have everything here," she joked as we reached the Disney Princess floor.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second."

"Mommy! Daddy," squealed Clara, who had let go of Aria's hand and was standing in front of a wall that was about 10 feet high, covered in Little Mermaid merchandise. Clara's eyes glazed over, and Aria and I shared a laugh at her expression.

"I want that," she said pointing to an Ariel doll, decked out in a pink dress, and also came along with her mermaid outfit and a blue dress. "Please Daddy? Please, please, pleaseee?"

"I don't know Clara, Pumpkin," said Aria.

"Oh please," she begged, producing her pout that was almost impossible to resist. I glanced at Aria and she just nodded her head in response.

"Ok," I said, and got the doll off from the shelf.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," said Clara practically bouncing as we went to the cash register.

* * *

><p>We spent the rest of the day traipsing around the city. Since we had a late lunch, we skipped dinner, and I headed in the direction of the theatre.<p>

"Where are we going, Daddy," asked Clara.

"You'll see," I said excitedly.

"Seriously, Ezra," whispered Aria. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise for you and Clara," I said and directed us towards the large, gleaming marquee, marked with a silhouette of a woman with an umbrella flying over the rooftops of London. As we got nearer, another sign said "Mary Poppins: A New Broadway Musical" in large red letters. We stopped under the awning and I pulled out our tickets.

"We're going to see a show," said Clara excitedly.

"Yup," I said, finally finding the tickets and handing them to the man for scanning.

"This is my first Broadway show, ever," said Clara excitedly to Aria. At the word "firsts" Aria's eyes lit up and she mouthed "Thank you" to me.

"I promise, you're going to love it," said Aria excitedly. "Let's go," she said taking both Clara and my hands and leading us into the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for a family day out! What do you guys think of their decision to tell Clara the truth? lol<strong>

**Pretty please, with a cherry on top, review! it honestly really makes my day to know that people out there are really enjoying this story! thank you to all my constant reviewers and to the new ones who have started to speak up! if you're out there reading, please, if you have time, review! don't be shy! i'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**also, the theatre geek side of me (whom I try to keep surpressed when I write) came out a little bit in this chapter. if you're confused about the song titles i mentioned earlier, here are the shows they're from. if you're interested, i suggest taking a listen! also, if you're ever in the city, Ellen's Stardust Diner is real place! it's awesome (i got to sing in there once heehee)!  
><strong>

**_"I Could've Danced All Night" from My Fair Lady_**

**_"There Once Was A Man" from The Pajama Game_**

**_"Being Alive" from Company_**

**_"The Music of the Night" from The Phantom of the Opera (my favorite show!)_**

**_"Summer Night" from Grease_**

**_"Oh! What A Beautiful Morning!" from Oklahoma!_**

**_and of course the classic "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid_**

**love always,**

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone's reviews from the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed! A special thanks to HarrylovesGinny09 for their help on this chapter (as well as probably the next one)!**

**I just want to let you know that updates may not be as frequent for the next few days. It's not because of writer's block, but because my computer has basically crashed (I'm updating right now from my brother's computer). I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to put something up because you all have been so patiently waiting :D I'll try to see if I can get on later to write. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own PLL, it's impossible (oh how I wish Ezra was mine lol). On the bright side, I do own Clara!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Throughout the night, Clara and myself were on Cloud Nine. Clara, because of the show, and myself because I finally got to be there for one of her firsts. "Mary Poppins" itself, had me excited too. The sets were well done, and the talent onstage was impeccable! We sat close to the stage in those comfy red velvet seats, me in the middle, Ezra to my right towards the aisle, and Clara to my left. I kept a grasp on Ezra's hand the entire night, and Clara had sat in my lap during the scene when Michael and Jane's dolls came to life.

It was 11 when the show had finished. The night had lightened up, and it wasn't raining anymore, so we decided to walk the short distance back to Ezra's townhouse. Instead of being tired, Clara was held by Ezra and was chipper, telling us about what a fun time she had tonight.

"And then, when she flew over the audience. Wasn't that cool," she said giggling.

"It sure was," Ezra said giving her a kiss on the nose.

* * *

><p>After coaxing her down with some warmed up milk, Ezra and I retreated back to our room.<p>

He shit the door and I came over to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. So much. For. Tonight," I said in between kisses.

"It was no problem. Anything for my girls," he said undoing his tie and taking off his shoes. I quickly slid off my shoes, tights, and dress, leaving me on only my underwear.

"So," I said walking up to Ezra and drawing small circles on his chest. He grinned deviously, and threw his arms around my waist, and picked me up bridal style.

"Come on," he said playfully as he carried me over to the bed, and I giggled along until his lips silenced me in a kiss.

* * *

><p>I spent the next few days in my own apartment, getting everything ready for the big visit this weekend. To make up for it, I had dinner at Ezra's some nights, or took Clara home from school. Spencer seemed to enjoy having me back and too herself for a while. Toby had been staying over her place for awhile, something about him and Noel not getting along anymore. On Thursday night, I was sitting on her couch, while Toby and Spencer sat on the floor, each of us with a small bowl of ice cream. It was around 11, and Chelsea Lately had come on the TV screen. It was nights like this that I was going to miss when I finally moved in with Ezra. Not that I minded, but I liked having one of my best friends living across the hall, always there if you needed to have "girl talk" or sit on the couch and watch really horrible, but addicting chick flicks.<p>

I left when the show was over, and went back into my own apartment. My parents and Mike would be arriving tomorrow night. The plans were all settled out. Their plane would be landing at 4, and they needed an hour to collect luggage and things. Then a taxi would take them to their hotel, The Marriot Marquis in Times Sqaure. They would meet me at 5 Napkin Burger **(another amazing restaruant in NYC)**, for dinner, and that's where they would meet Ezra (properly as my boyfriend) and Clara. Hopefully all would go well.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, an energetic Clara ran into the classroom with Ezra following, carrying two cups of steaming coffee from Starbucks.<p>

"Mommy! Where have you been," asked Clara, climbing into my lap and throwing her arms around my neck.

"What are you talking about, Baby Girl," I asked. "I ate dinner with you and Daddy last night."

"But it feel likes forever," she said exaggerating. She quickly hopped off my lap to put her things away in her cubby across the room.

"Good morning," said Ezra, handing me my cup of coffee, and pecking me on the lips.

"Morning," I murmured, and picking up the cup, placing it near my lips and taking a big sip. The still somewhat hot liquid warmed my throat and I sighed. "You're a lifesaver," I said, laughing and motioned at the coffee cup.

"Well, its nice to know that's all I'm good for," joked Ezra bringing his lips to meet mine.

"Nah, you're also good for kissing," I replied. "Clara, could you come here please," I called. Clara put down the book she had picked up from the reading corner and walked over.

"What is it," she said climbing back into my lap and lightly drummed her fingers on my desk.

"Tonight is a very important night," said Ezra.

"Yes. Tonight you're going to meet your Grandma, and Grandpa, and your Uncle Mike. But please, do me a favor," I asked.

"What is it?"

"Don't call them Grandma or Grandpa or Uncle Mike, until Daddy or I tells you to."

"Why," she asked curiously, looking from Ezra to me.

"Because...well...they don't know I have a daughter yet. So once I tell them, you can call them by those names. Until then, you call them Ella or Byron and you call Mike, Mike. Please also, call me Aria until I tell you so. Got it," I finished leveling my face down the hers. She seemed to be considering the thought, and then her face lit up.

"Ok," she said once again, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Ezra looked at his watch and grabbed his cup of coffee from the desk.

"I've got to head out. I'll see you tonight at 6, right," he asked leaning down to kiss me goodbye.

"Yup," I said and shifted so Clara could say goodbye. "Clara, say goodbye to Daddy," I said to her.

"Bye Daddy," she said from her spot with her face nuzzled into my neck. It sounded more like "My Maddy", which caused Ezra to laugh as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I paced nervously inside my apartment. It was 5:30, and I was wearing a flowy navy blue dress, with beading down the front, black patent leather oxford peep toe wedges, and dangly diamond drop earrings. Mike hadn't texted me yet to tell me they've left the hotel and I was starting to worry. Just then, my phone beeped, and my worry was relieved.<p>

**_Mike: Taxi's here now. We're meeting you at 6, right?_**

I breathed a sign of relief, as I gathered my things and left my apartment.

* * *

><p>Leave it to my family to get somewhere before me. As I entered the restaurant, they were all sitting at a large table right in the middle of the room. Ella looked great wearing a wine colored blouse. Byron was wearing his typical suit and Mike was in a pinstriped blue button down. The minute they spotted me, I was waved over and rushed into the arms of my family.<p>

"Aria! Honey! You look great," said my mom taking my hand.

"Hey sweetie," said Dad pulling me into a hug, as did Mike. We all sat down to eat and a table which sat 6 people instead of 4, which went unotoced by Mike.

"Why are there two extra seats?"

My mind went into a panic, but as if one cue, Clara and Ezra walked into the restaurant. It took Ezra a few moments to spot my family in the overcrowded eatery, but found us after a few moments, and picked up Clara to walk over.

"Isn't that-," began Ella, but was cut off my Ezra courgageously giving me a kiss on the cheek, and setting Clara down.

"Hi Aria," he said smiling and pulled out the chair next to me.

"Hi Mo-Aria," said Clara who quickly covered up her slip. Mike and my parent's faces upturned into shock.

"Ezra?"

"Mr. Fitz?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Woot woot! How do you think Aria's parents and Mike are going to handle the situation?<strong>

**Thank you to all my reviewers and reader! It really makes my day to know people enjoy the work I put out there! If you've been reading "Reunited" since the beginning, but haven't spoken up, don't be shy! I'd love to hear your opinions or what you have to say!**

**Any suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

**love always,**

**.soprano. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay! So I was able to get up 2 chapters today! Sorry for that evil little cliffhanger, but it had to be done! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I think you all will be too!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! It really means a lot that you went out of your way, just to let me know what you think of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter but Clara. The rest belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (I'm serious about this part :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I glanced at Ezra and then back to my family's faces. Mike's face had softened a bit, even turning into a small smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Fitz," he said sticking out his hand. "I'll be watching you. You better not break Aria's heart," he said jokingly, except part of me knew that Mike wasn't joking.

"Um, it's nice to see you too, Mike," said Ezra, tentatively shaking Mike's hand. "I promise, I wouldn't ever do anything to break Aria's heart," he said smiling nervously. Throughout the exchange, Clara had remained quiet in her seat, glancing at each member of my family. After seeing Mike warm up to Ezra, Ella's face transformed into a tight smile, but Byron remained shocked.

"Ezra Fitz? You're dating my daughter," he spoke.

"Dad," I said trying to reason with him. I was anticipating him to go into a tantrum.

"Don't interrupt me Aria. So, you're dating a former student?"

"Well, yes," said Ezra nervously.

Surprisingly, Dad hadn't started to yell, but gave a speech instead. "You both realize how bad this would look to the people back in Rosewood, right? To see one of Alison DiLaruentis's former best friends dating a former English teacher."

Ezra and I both nodded our heads. Underneath the table, I gave his hand a squeeze. Byron continued, "I can't say I'm surprised. There was always this tension between you two. Almost like you were attracted to each other, but weren't going to do anything about it given the circumstances."

"I could always sense that too," said Ella, placing a hand on Byron's arm.

"If he's what makes you happy, Aria. Then there's nothing I can do. It's a father's job to make sure his little girl is happy, and tearing her away from someone she loves would only get me fired," said Byron smiling. "Don't you agree, Ella?"

"I do. If Ezra makes you happy, and makes you look forward to the day ahead of you because you know he'll be part of it, then I'm not going to stop you. I mean, I'm shocked, but if he is what you want, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," I said graciously. I could feel Ezra's extremely tight grip on my hand loosen up.

"Ella, Byron," said Ezra. "Your daughter means the world to me. I can't imagine life right now without her," said Ezra smiling, all nervous pretences gone.

"I've already made my feelings clear on the subject," said Mike smiling. It was then that my family really noticed Clara, who had kept quiet this entire time.

"Who's this cutie," said Ella, gesturing towards Clara. Ezra's eyes went into a panic, frantically searching my face for an answer. I tightened my hold on his hand and took in a deep breath.

"Well, this is if your...grand-daughter, Clara," I said, feeling a woosh as the words came out of me. It was then that Byron stormed up from the table and stomped in the directions of the bathroom.

"Excuse me," I said hurrying after him.

* * *

><p>"Dad, please. Let me explain," I pleaded as I caught up to him in a small secluded area.<p>

"Let you explain? Were you seeing him even when you were still at home," he asked, raising his voice. Here came the tirade.

"If you would just listen to me," I said.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Aria. Quite frankly, I don't want to hear it. Clara looks to be about 6 years old and that would only mean you and Ezra were together before he even left!"

"Dad, just listen to me!"

"Aria, I'm your father, and I get the last say. I can't really even look at you right now. I. don't. want. to. hear. it," he said enunciating each word, before storming back to the table. I ran after him, the tears in my eyes about to spill over. My dad never yelled, unless he was seriously pissed off.

I chased after him, about to beg that he just hear me out. It was too late though, as he was already back at the table, pulling out Mom's chair. Mom didn't see to have any problem with Clara, in fact, it looked like she and Mike were making conversation with the both of them, and each had big smiles on their faces.

"Ella, Mike. We're leaving. Let's go," ordered Byron.

"But Byron," said Mom. "We just sat down."

"Yeah Dad, plus we were talking to Ezra and Clara. They're pretty cool," said Mike flashing a smile.

"I don't care. I'm the father and what I say goes," said Byron pulling Ella's chair out even more, practically forcing her to get up. He did the same to Mike, and grabbed their arms, pulling them out of the restaurant and down to street. Mom sent me an apologetic smile as they left and Mike mouthed 'I'll text you later'.

Ezra pulled me into his arms, and the tears were tottering closer to falling. "Are you ok," he asked.

"Mommy," said Clara, finding a way to nestle herself into Ezra and my hug.

"Can we just go," I faintly whispered.

* * *

><p>Clara had opted, at Spencer and Ezra's discretion to have a sleepover with Auntie Spencer and Uncle Toby. Since Toby had basically moved in with Spencer, Emily moved into Hanna's guestroom while looking for an apartment. She had gotten the job at Columbia and would start working there next week.<p>

Ezra and I were curled up on my bed. My shoes were flung across the room, and I had changed into one of Ezra's Columbia tee shirt, that I had cut, making it more like a crop top, and a pair of pajama pants. My hair was mussed up, my makeup was smudged, and there was a huge stain on the tee shirt Ezra had changed into from my tears.

I had fist-fuls of Ezra's shirt in my hands, as I sobbed even more. Ezra didn't seem to mind, but only held me close, stroking my hair or kissing my forehead or my nose.

"He wouldn't even listen to me. Ella and Mike were fine, but he totally flipped out. He never yells at me," I said in between cries. It took my a little bit to calm down, but the feeling of Ezra's lips against mine, made the tears cease. Once my cries had subsided, Ezra spoke up.

"Aria, it kills me to see you like this. But I promise you, everything will be fine," I said kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him weakly, and pressed my lips against his.

"I must look horrendous. I mean, look at me," I said giving Ezra another small smile.

"You could never look horrible. You'll always look beautiful to me," said Ezra pushing a small strand of hair away from face that had strayed from my loose ponytail.

"Thanks," I said giving him another kiss. "I love you, Ezra Fitz."

"I love you too, Aria Montgomery."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ezra and I turned on TCM, and watched Noel Coward's "A Brief Encounter". I was starting to feel better; being in Ezra's arms always pushed the pain away. Even back during the "A" days, going to Ezra's apartment, not matter the circumstances of our relationship that day, made me feel better.<p>

I was about to fall asleep, when there was a near to silent knock on my door.

"I'll get it," said Ezra, leaving my side to open to door.

"Ella," he said to the person standing in the doorway.

"Mom," I asked, getting up from the bed. "Come in. How did you find out where I lived?"

"We bought the apartment for you, remember," said Ella, laughing. She was quickly followed inside by Mike. "We have to talk," she said, settling into one of the small chairs in the kitchen area. Mike went over to Ezra, giving him a fist pump, which looked hysterical to see Ezra do.

"Ella, listen. There's things you-," started Ezra, trying to defend us both.

"I'm not here to yell, and neither is Mike. I'm here to listen," said Ella. "So go ahead."

"Well, Dad wasn't too far off with us dating in high school. We did," I said looking down at my feet. "But it wasn't as if we started dating while he was my teacher. We met the day before school started when I was dropping Mike off to lacrosse practice."

"We tried to break it off many times, but it was near to impossible. We weren't officially over until I left for Boston," said Ezra. "But Ella, I love your daughter more than life itself."

Ella and Mike only had interested looks on their faces, as if to say, "go on."

"We found each other again on Clara's first day of school. I'm her kindergarten teacher. She's not my actual daughter," I said, which caused Ella and Mike to sigh.

"Damn, I was hoping I was actually related to that awesome little girl," said Mike causing us all to laugh.

"Anyways," I continued. "Clara has a close resemblance to me, and she immediately thought I was her mom."

"Clara's real mom left when she was 4 months," added Ezra. Ella gasped in horror.

"Who would ever think to leave such an adorable little girl," she asked and Ezra shrugged.

"That was Audrey for you," he said. "I never really loved her. Aria was still the only one on my mind," he said taking me hand.

"To finish, I've been playing 'Mommy' to Clara ever since, and I've come to really love her. If it's ok with you two, when she see's you next, could she call you Grandma and Uncle Mike?"

"It no problem, I'd be honored," said Ella.

"And, in a few months, maybe even sooner," said Ezra, "Clara will be your actual granddaughter and niece. Aria's adopting her," he said with a smile. Ella and Mike smiled too, and both hugged me. Ella pulled away, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Crap, Mike? We've got to go. Your father thinks that we went on a quite Starbucks run and then stopped to pick up a couple things at a Walgreens. I'll try to talk to him later, and maybe tomorrow we could meet up in Central Park," Ella offered.

"That would be great, Mom," I said, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much for understanding."

Ella went over to hug Ezra and I heard her whisper to him, "Take good care of her. I know you will."

"Alrighty, sis. I'll talk to you later," said Mike hugging me. "If we do go to the park tomorrow, bring her along. I want to be able to tell all my friends about the awesome niece I have in New York." He then went over to Ezra, giving him another awkward fist pump, and they left.

"Well," Ezra said breathing out air. "That went well." I giggled and pulled him closer to my by grabbing onto his tee shirt, and crashed my lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really liking Ella and Mike. They're pretty chill :D<strong>

**Thanks to all those who have been reviewing and reading. To those silent readers out there, don't be shy! i'd love to hear what you have to say about the story. It only takes a few seconds after reading!**

**Any suggestions or ideas for future chapters are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Thank you for being so patient with me! Unfortunately, you'll have to be patient for a little while longer; my computer still isn't fixed. Ugh. A shout out to HarryLovesGinny09 for their suggestion on this chapter!**

**Please review! It really makes my day, and it doesn't take very long. Just a click and some typing, and voila! You have a review lol**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own PLL, I don't. They belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family. I do own Clara though, so that makes me a little happier. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

"Daddy, why are we going to the park," asked Clara who was hanging onto Aria's hand. We had tried to sugarcoat last nights events, but she still didn't seem to understand Byron's motives at protecting his little girl. Her only thought was that he was the mean man that didn't want to be her grandpa (her exact words).

"Clara," said Aria, pressing away a sigh, "We're meeting up with a few people at Central Park. I promise, it'll be...fun,"she said begrudingly.

"You don't make it seem that way," Clara said with a pout. "What's wrong, Mommy? Why are you so grumpy," she asked questioningly. Aria took a deep breath, seeming to contemplate what to say. I knew for a fact that she was dreading the visit to the park. We would be meeting up with Ella, Mike (whom she didn't have a problem), and Byron (whom she did). After his outburst in the restaurant last night, which left both Aria and Clara shaken up, Aria didn't really want to see Byron at the moment. But some convicing on Ella and my part, we got her to agree, and were on our way to Central Park.

"I'm just tired, Baby."

Upon arriving at the park entrance, Clara spotted the entrance to the zoo.

"Daddy! Could we go to the zoo! Maybe the zebras will make Mommy feel better," Clara exlaimed, pulling Aria in the direction. She was too weak to resist Clara's pull, both of them going to the entrance, until I caught Clara around the waist, and lifted her into my arms.

"Sweetheart, we can't go to the zoo right now. Maybe later, or tomorrow," I said firmly.

"Why not today," whined Clara.

"Because we have something important to do. I'm sorry, Baby," I said in my tone that notified Clara that enough was enough. She had a look of contemplation on her face, thinking about whether or not to speak back, but kept quiet. I looked over to Aria, who gave me a weak smile, but behind it was stress and fear. I was just as stressed as she was; I didn't want Byron to have a coronary in front of my 5 year old daughter, nor did I want him to hurt Aria, but I hid it.

As strong as Aria was, she was having trouble hiding her emotions today. Every couple of minutes, there would be an audible sigh from her lips, and even at times, her eyes looked watery. I could see the longing in her eyes to grab both Clara and I, throw us all into a taxi, and driveback to the townhouse. It pained me so much to see her in such agony. Her dad and herself hadn't always seen eye to eye; their relationship became strained after the Meredith debacle. She was still "Daddy's Little Girl" and she still loved him, but it was sometimes hard.

I leaned over to her, and brushed a stray hair away from her face, that was constantly blocking her vision. She caught my hand, and pressed a kiss in my palm. I quickly whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about it. I promise you, it will all be ok. Just think, this time next week, you'll be moving into my apartment."

There was a flicker of excitement in her eyes, and the tiny beginnings of a smile began to form on her face. All of the sudden a full bloom smile overtook her face, causing my heart to lift, and even Clara noticed, beginning to smile. We were walking to the large field, that you always see in movies (the one that overlooks the city skyline), when I heard my name being called.

"Ezra!"

I looked towards the direction I heard my name, to see Greg coming towards me, with Aimee in tow.

"Ezra, hey man," said Greg giving me a high five.

"Hi Ezra," said Aimee, cheerily. Instead of dreading the perfect weathered day, the pair were obviously enjoying it.

"Clara, do you remember Greg," I said, picking her up. I glanced at Aria who seemed to be assessing Greg and Aimee with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do. You're Daddy's work friend. I'm Clara Grace Fitz," said Clara, giving her official greeting and stuck out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, kiddo," said Greg.

"That's what my Auntie Vera calls me," exclaimed Clara.

"Hi Clara, I'm Aimee, Greg's girlfriend. I work with Greg and your Daddy," said Aimee.

"Hi," said Clara, smiling and shook her hand.

"You must be Aria," said Greg, smiling, and jabbing me a little in the ribs. Aimee's eyes flashed with excitement at the mention of Aria's name; Greg had obviously clarified the rumors.

"Has our little Ezzy been treating you right," said Greg. I had told him that Aria and I were together at school, the Monday after our first weekend as a couple.

"He's fantastic," said Aria, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Aria," said Aimee shaking Aria's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot. You're daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you," said Aria and I in unison.

"Listen, if you guys are spending the day in the park, why not join us," offered Greg.

"Actually, we're meeting a few people here," I said.

"Oh, well...Would you two like to go out for dinner with Aimee and I tonight," said Greg. Ever the persistant one. Aria nodded eagerly, and I decided it would be a good way for her to release all the stress that would obviously come with our meet up with Byron.

"Sure, just text me the details later," I said. I set Clara down, and Aria and I grabbed either of her hands. "We've got to get going, though. I'll talk to you later!"

"Nice to meet you, Aria," cried both Aimee and Greg as we departed the find the Montgomery's.

* * *

><p>The smile and excitement on Aria's face dissapeared into nervousness when we heard Ella call her name. The three of us came over, Aria immediately picking up Clara to shield her. Mike smiled and came over to say "Hi" while Byron sat on a blanket, pretending to read a book, but was scowling. Clara cowered into Aria's chest at the sight of him.<p>

"Hi Honey," said Ella coming over to us and gave Aria a kiss on the cheek, and also giving Clara one as well. "Hi Ezra," she said giving me a hug. Ella dragged Byron up from his sitting spot and brought him over. We thought that being in an extremely public area would help contain Byron's anger. Mike stood by Byron's side, acting as some sort of moral support, for Ella, who was acting as meadiator.

"Byron," she said addressing the almost fuming man. "We have some things to talk about with Aria and Ezra."

"There isn't anything to talk about," said Byron, childishly.

"Dad, please. You have to listen to me," Aria pleaded. "Please, Daddy," she said, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I refuse to, Aria," said Byron, crossing his arms. Aria curled into me, the little tears leaking from her eyes.

"Byron, seriously? Do you have any idea at how your sounding right now. Aria's our _daughter_. The least you could do is listen to her."

"I've heard the story, Ella. I don't want to hear it again." So Ella had tried to reason with him last night. He knew the story we told her and Mike last night.

"Dad, please, just at least listen to her," begged Mike. Byron looked to Aria, who was now lightly crying in my arms, and a wave of pain flickered in his eyes. She was his little girl after all.

"I can't Mike. I just can't," said Byron turning and walking away. Aria started to cry more, the sounds growing louder. I knew I had to remain strong for both and her Clara. I had to; they were my girls. I kissed Aria's forehead, and said to the four of them, "I'll be right back," and tore off, to catch up with Byron.

* * *

><p>"Byron! Wait up," I said breathlessly, and caught up to his stride. He turned sharply to look at me.<p>

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I want you to know that I love your daughter more than anything else in the world. She's the other light in my life, besides Clara. And right now, she's over with your wife and son, crying her eyes out. It kills me to see her like this, and I know it must kill you too. Remember; I'm a fa-," I began to say until Byron cut me off.

"I get it, your a father. But do you know how much it hurts me as a father to know that when your daughter was 16 and 17, she was having an affair with her teacher. Sure, you two were and still are in love, but its painful to know that your daughter was doing something more than wrong, but illegal. It's a miracle you two weren't caught," he said exasperatedly running a hand through the hair that was left on his head.

"That was the past, Byron. If you must know, my intentions with Aria is to have her move in with me next week, it will make both of us happy, and make our situation easier with Clara, have her adopt my daughter, and marry her. No screwing around. Just her and me."

"And right now, sitting in your little girl's arms is my little girl, who is petrified of her supposed grandfather. She's afraid that you hate her, and you hardly even know her," I said, my voice raising a little at the end, causing the runner jogging past us to look at us curiously. Byron seemed to keep quiet for a few minutes, considering his next words.

"I guess, you're right in some way. The past is the past. We've all made our mistakes, believe me. I almost fucked my entire marriage and family, as you probably know. I'm sorry for my behavior. All the news just came in a shock to me, yesterday, and I don't exactly handle shock well. By the way, Ella told me the entire situation with Clara. I'm proud of Aria for doing this for you two."

"So, do you want to go back. I've got to speak to my daughter and meet my granddaughter," said Byron smiling. Triumph rushed through my vains, as I had seemed to get Byron to calm down.

"I think it's too late for that," I said smiling as I saw Aria, Clara, Ella, and Mike rushing towards us.

"Where have you been," said Aria quietly to me.

"Aria," said Byron and held out his arms.

"Daddy," said Aria, running into his arms. Clara walked over from where she stood next to Mike and took my hand.

"I'm so sorry, Aria," said Byron. "I hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright, Dad," said Aria pulling away.

"You've got a great guy on your hands," I heard Byron whisper to Aria.

"Thanks Dad," said Aria as they came closer to Clara and I. Clara hid behind my legs, but Aria and I urged her forward. Byron bent down to her level and stuck out his hand to her. She looked back and forth from Aria and I, and with both of our nods, she took his hand.

"Hi Clara. I'm Byron, your grandpa. You already know your grandma, Ella, and your uncle, Mike. I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday, but I promise it will never happen again. I would like to be friends. Is that ok with you," he asked. His eyes searched her face for an answer. Clara had her thinking look on, and after a few minutes, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright, Grandpa," she said happily. Aria wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her face against my chest, and gave a huge smile. I smiled as well, kissing her hair.

After Clara and Byron's tender moment was over, Mike shouted, "How about some ice cream to celebrate," and swiped Clara from the ground, placing her atop his shoulders. "Come one, Clarabear," he said and we all emerged from the park, laughing. Gratefully, the nerve wracking day was going to end on a high note.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 30! Now that Byron's come around, I'm liking the whole Montgomery family again, what do you think?<strong>

**I have two options for Greg/Aimee and Ezra/Aria's double date. They are:**

**-going to the new Coney Island park "LunaPark" and walking on the beach**

**- a karaoke bar**

**If you have any ideas for the double date besidse those, let me know! Also, I was thinking of having them spend the Montgomery's last day at the zoo. What do you think?**

**Please review! It honestly means so much to me! Many thanks to those who have reviewed (and many thanks to all my readers!). If you've been a silent reader, don't be shy and please so speak up!**

**Any suggestions or ideas are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Everyone! Still updating from my bro's computer lol, but here's chapter 31! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing (we're now at 300!) Also thanks a bunch to all my readers. A shout out to MzPink4 for their help with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PLL (especially Ezra), but thats not going to happen unless I somehow obtain a lot of money. On a brighter note, I do own Clara, Greg, and Aimee!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Clara's giggle rang through the city air as she bounced along, on top of Mike's shoulders. Ezra and I allowed my parents to walk up ahead of us, near Mike and Clara, and we trailed behind with our hands clasped together. We were serrupticiously watching Clara, making sure that she wouldn't fall. It wasn't that I didn't trust Mike, but one wrong move, and Clara could've gone flying down to the pavement; an event worth prohibiting.

The initial fear of today had vanished, leaving me feeling buoyant and excited. We entered the small ice cream shop and Mike set Clara down on the pastel tiled ground. Her small figure ran up the glass and she attempted to press her face against the cold surface to catch a glimpse the various flavors. Unfortunately, her small stature made in impossible for her to see, and she turned out around to face the 5 of us, hands on her hips, and let out a sigh.

"Daddy, could you _please _lift me up so I can see the flavor," she asked in an annoyed tone. Well, as annoyed as small child could get. Ezra let go of my hand, and made his way over to Clara, laughing.

"Quite the feisty one, isn't she," said Ella.

"Just like you," chimed in Mike.

"Shut up," I said, jabbing his in the ribs, which didn't cause him pain, but only caused him to laugh.

"See what I mean?"

* * *

><p>We spent 45 minutes in the quaint ice cream parlor. Byron had offered to buy (somewhat like a gift to Clara to make up for him scaring her; at least that's what Mom and I thought), and Clara, after taking a long time debating which ice cream to buy with Ezra, settled on a small cup of strawberry ice cream, covered in hot fudge. Ezra and I shared a cup of mint chocolate chip, Mike had Rocky Road on a cone that was dipped in chocolate, Byron stuck with the tradition vanilla, and Ella deterred the offer claiming she needed to "keep her womanly figure". Our time was spent like a bonding session; Clara gave my family details about herself, and vice versa. Luckily, they left out the Meredith incident of junior year.<p>

Mike and Ezra had been sharing college stories, whilst we all talked, but were disrupted by Ella's voice.

"It's almost 4, guys. Aria, sweetheart, we have a show to go to tonight, and I want to get ready before our dinner reservations."

"Your mother's right," said Byron. "We've got to get going." He stood up from his chair, and took the tray of finished ice cream back to the counter for the cashier to take. Ella and Mike got up simultaneously, Mike taking Clara with him.

"Are you always going to be this attached to my daughter," I joked with him.

"Hey! She's my niece, isn't she," said Mike, giving Clara a peck on the cheek, which caused her to giggle and throw her arms around his neck.

We quickly said our goodbyes, and made plans to visit the zoo tomorrow, as an adventure for their last day in New York. As Ezra and I walked down the street, Clara up on Ezra's shoudlers (Mike had obviously started a new trend), I breathed out a long await breath.

"That went well," I said and Ezra brought his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Once we got back to the townhouse, Clara ran off to her room to do something, and Ezra checked his phone to see a text from Greg, saying to meet him and Aimee at Overlook Lounge in Midtown East at 8.<p>

"What are we going to do with Clara? Maybe give her to my parents," I asked.

"No, even though it's clear that they love her, give them awhile to let it sink in," said Ezra flopping down on the couch and put his feet up. He grabbed the book resting on the sidetable, raising it to his eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do. I'm certainly not bringing her to a bar," I said jokingly.

"Why don't you see what Hanna or one of the girls are doing tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't have a problem with it."

I left the room, it was now impossible to grab Ezra's attention; he was submersed in his book. I wouldn't hold it against him, it happens to me most of the time. I went into the kitchen, sitting down in one of the chairs, and speed dialed Hanna, who answered on the first ring.

"Hello," she said, giggling.

"Han? Are you alright? Did I get you at a bad time, because I can always call Spencer or Emi-"

"I'm fine, Aria," she continuing to giggle. "It's just that...LUCAS PROPSED THIS AFTERNOON!"

"What," I asked astonished. My voice raised about 3 octaves and I started to dance around the kitchen, complete excited for my best friend.

"Give me details," I exclaimed.

"Well, I was planning on having a girls night and telling you all."

"Oh, well, actually I was calling because Ezra and I are going out tonight, and I needed someone to watch Clara. If you want, he and I could reschedule, and I could come over."

"No, don't do that. Mommy and Daddy deserve sometime together," she joked. "You could bring Clara to me and the girls, and we could pamper her and have her sleepover, if you want."

"Seriously? Han, you're the best, I love you. I've got to go tell Ezra. We can meet up sometime this week and you can tell me all about the engagement," I said excitedly, hanging up the phone. I was practically bouncing on my way out of the kitchen, colliding into Ezra.

"Did you hear," I asked.

"Yup! Lucas told me he was going to last night, while you were asleep. He called," said Ezra smiling.

"Isn't it fantastic," I asked, dreamily.

"Sure is," he said, pressing his lips against mine. Hanna's engagement got me thinking about one of my own. I know it's been only a couple weeks, but I felt as ready as ever to be married to Ezra. Would he ever propose?

* * *

><p>Ezra and I spent the next couple of hours cuddled up on the couch, each of reading spereate books and after telling an estatic Clara that she would be having a sleepover with al her aunts (minus Vera, I had to clarify), I quickly got into the shower, and got ready for the evening. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a camel and black lace wrap top with a ribbon around the waist, and some black boots. <strong>(outfits on website)<strong>

Ezra came up shortly after I was finished, enticing me with a shower, which was so difficult to deny, but somehow I managed. I went into Clara's room, to get her packed and ready for the night with my best friends.

"I'm bringig a princess for each Auntie Hanna, Auntie Emily, and Auntie Spencer to play with. They're the ones the look most a like. I'm giving Auntie Emily Jasmine, Auntie Spencer Belle, and Auntie Hanna Cinderella," said Clara triumphantly putting them into her bag.

"Let me guess. You're bringing Ariel for yourself," I said catching her around the waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How could you have guessed," she said laughing.

* * *

><p>We dropped Clara off at Hanna's, Hanna promising me that she would give Clara the "Princess Treatment", and Ezra and I headed to the bar.<p>

"Are you excited," he said squeezing my hand, and pressed a kiss into my hair.

"Of course, Greg and Aimee seem nice. It'll be fun to get to know some of your friends," I said smiling to him. We walked into the bar, which was the perfect little dive bar. It's walls were made of brick, and there was subdued lighting around the room. In the very front of the room was a little stage, equipped with a projection screens and a karaoke machine, and another small TV to show the singers words. It reminded me faintly of the cozy little bar that Ezra had his reading in those many years ago.

"Ezra! Aria! Over here," yelled a female voice over the loud hustle and bustle of the crowded bar. I looked to find the voice's owner and in the very main section of the restaurant was Aimee, clad in a green dress with a little keyhole cut out in the front, her blonde hair up in a high ponytail, and Greg, in an ensemble similar to Ezra's.

"Hey," said Ezra once we approached the table. We exchanged greetings and hugs, and Ezra and I sat down opposite the couple.

"So," said Aimee, immediately launching into conversation with me, as the two men were already wrapped up in their own little world. "Tell me how you and Ezra met," she finished and I quickly launched into the story that had become so familiar to me. I hadn't used our actual story (we were going to wait until the time was right to tell them), but the fabricated one Ezra and I had made up, which was that he and I met when I was a freshman in college and fell completely in love.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, the boys had fell into conversation with Aimee and myself, and we were having a good time. The waitor had brough Ezra and I an order of fries and I leaned in to whisper to him; "So, we're finally hanging out at a bar with your friends, and sharing a plate of fries. Who would've thought?"<p>

Ezra smiled at me, remembering the night I told him the "forget about theory" and only think of the two us, and crashed his lips to mine.

"You two are so cute," exclaimed Aimee.

"Enough gushy moments. Let's do some karaoke," said Greg. "I'll go first," he said emerging from the table. A few moments later, a voice came over the loudspeaker saying, "Our first contestant for tonight is Greg Andrew, who'll be singing 'Piano Man' by Elton John!"

Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist, and I relaxed into him. "This should be fun," I said, and I was right. Greg had done a nice job in the beginning, but completely buchered the end. He seemed to take it like a man though, even bowing for the applause he was getting. He came back to his seat saying, "Thank you! I'd like to give a shout out to the little people," kissed Aimee, and ordered another beer.

A few more contestants went, and Ezra whispered to me, "I'll be back." He went over the the emcee, whispering his song choice and went up on the stage.

"Hi everyone! Tonight, I guess I'll be singing 'Happiness' by the Fray. This is dedicated to my gorgeous girlfriend, sitting over in the corner with the 'Piano Man'. Aria, baby, I love you,' he said and launched into the song. Within the first few measures, tears sprung to my eyes. Ezra kept glancing to my spot in the back of the room, his smile growing each time, and each time people would turn to look at me in the back, but I didn't really notice them; my eyes were glued to Ezra the entire time.

When he was finished, I jumped up from my chair, and ran to the stage, pouncing on him and attacked his lips with mine. The kiss grew passionate; both of us in our own little bubbled until we heard the hoots and hollers of the crowd in front of us. I pulled away and blushed, but said "I love you," which earned another cheer from the other people in the bar.

I waited a few turns, and then went up to sing "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. I felt in someway it corresponded to our relationship as starcrossed lovers. Ezra smiled the entire time, and when I was finished, he pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

* * *

><p>After a few more drinks, the four of us seemed to loosen up a bit. Aimee and I went up onstage to sing "Single Ladies", which was quite the opposite considering the men waiting for us at the table. We were dancing around the stage, and got really into the song, which earned a loud appulase from our audience.<p>

When I came back to the table, Ezra pulled me back to his lap. I saw that he had finished his glass of scotch, and was now on another one.

"You're nottt singlleee," he slurred, indicating that he was drunk.

I laughed and kissed him. He was adorable when he was partially drunk, but his breath smelled strongly like scotch. "How much have you had," I asked almost mother-like. Ezra held up two fingers, while laughing, and swayed his head back and forth.

"Bull," said Greg, was sounded like he had began to become tipsy. "He's had like...umm...5."

"Jesus, Ezra! No mo-," I was beginning to say but was cut off.

"Come on Greg, let's go sing some rock 'n' roll," said Ezra, hazily getting out of his chair. He stumbled once or twice on his way to the stage, but was helped by Greg to get up there. They both belted out "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen, both of the jumping around the stage like college frat boys. It was entertaining for Aimee and I to watch, but I quickly called the waiter over asking for our check.

* * *

><p>As we departed from the bar, I declinded Greg's offer for help with Ezra, as he was slightly drunk himself. I was stuggling to keep Ezra up straight, placing my arm around his torso, and held his hand tight. We could've gotten a cab, but we weren't too far away from the townhouse, only a couple blocks, and I thought the fresh air would do him some good. It always did for me, I thought to myself, thinking back to one of the girls and my first frat parties.<p>

"Ariaa, look att all the preeetyy lightss," he slurred again, observing the cities light.

"Yes, Ezra. They are beautiful, but you're going to have to do me a favor. I want you to breathe in an out deeply, and not say a thing. Can you do that?"

He nodded his head, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Ezra, come on. Breathe in when I say in, and breathe out when I say out. Let's go." Thankfully, he complied with my orders all the way home, but the minute we got into the townhouse, he began to laugh uncontrollaby, falling over and bringing me down with him.

"Ezra," I sair firmly, pulling him up. "Come on, sweetie. You should get some sleep." I led him up the stairs and into the bedroom, and he let me change him into a pair of pajama pants. I guided him into the bed, and pulled the covers over him. His eyes closed, but the adorable boyish smile was still on his face, making me go weak. I quickly changed into an oversized tee shirt of his, grabbed a glass of water and some Advil, to help with the massive hangover he would obtain when he woke up, and snuggled into bed next to him. I felt his arms wrap around me, almost pulling me a little too tightly to his chest, but I heard him say "I love you, Aria," perfectly. With that in my mind, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...Ezra's such a cute drunk lol :D<strong>

**So, per the reviews, I chose to go with the karaoke bar idea. I can always use Coney Island another time. Maybe all the girls go as a night out or something or a couples night with the gang (maybe samara will come back for emily...or i'll create someone new...idk). **

**I'd also like to thank those who have been talking about the story on twitter. MzPink4 told me about it and it really means a lot that my story has really been affecting people!**

**Please review! It means so much, and only takes a few minutes, even seconds! To those silent readers out there, don't be shy! You're always welcome to tell me your opinion or your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Next up is the zoo with the family. If you have any other ideas for the chapter, let me know. **

**Suggestions and ideas welcome!**

**love always,**

**.soprano.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all your reviews and/or messages! They honestly mean so much! Please though, review if you possibly can. It was a little slow today, so after you read this chapter, it honestly takes only seconds and really means a lot to the author!**

**Anyways...thanks to IceyHearted for their suggestion on this chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning with a groan. My head pounded; I felt like there was some unknown force trying to beat down the walls of my skull. I quickly looked to my right, my mind whirring at the movement, to see Aria curled up with her back pressing lightly against my chest. I smiled, but the scrunching of my face only enhanced the hangover's headache and I fell back against my pillow, another large groan escaping my mouth.

What had happened last night? All I could recall was singing to Aria and then having one to many tumblers of scotch. I hadn't gotten this wasted since my junior year of college with Hardy. We had gone to some huge frat party, and while Hardy chose the risky route of liking salt of some poor girl's navel, I stuck with downing 2 beers and 2 glasses of scotch. Hardy and I woke up the next morning sprawled out on the floor of the frat house. I turned again, and looked to my nightstand to find an immediate cure to the hell I was enduring; Advil. I popped the small caplets into my mouth, took a swig of water, and fell back down to the bed. Aria turned over, and snuggled into my body, only a thin tee shirt keeping our bodies apart. I rested my arms around her waist and settled into the soft sheets, waiting for the medicine to do its magic.

I listen to Aria's peaceful breathing, simply an intake of breath and then an exhale. Sometimes she gave a little sign as she exhaled, which was quite adorable. Her heart shaped lips were pressed into a line that was slightly upturned into a smile. Her eyelids were shut, but the thick eyes lashes rimming her eyes seemed to fan out. Even sleeping, Aria was beautiful. While I waiting for the Advil to kick in, I relfected on the first time we met.

She was sophistocated and smart, not to mention beautiful. I saw her when she arrived into Snookers, and waited to make my move. For the first time, I felt a craving ache in my body for a person. It was as if I _needed_ to speak with her to satiate it. Of course, when we had started talking, it took almost everything I had not to wrap my arms around her small form and smother her lips with my own.

Aria's raspy voice pulled me from my thinking as she whispered, "Ezra, I love you." Her eyes were still shut, but the upturned corners of her mouth grew and a full smile appeared in it's place. With her in my arms, I felt whole again. There was always something missing during the 6 years we were apart, but everything now was back in it's place.

Soon, I could feel the Advil kicking in, and quickly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I woke up around 11 a.m., to see the Advil tablets gone, and half of the water glass empty. Ezra was laying beside me, one arm crossed over his face, as if to shield them from the sun's rays. I giggled silently to myself, and got up out of bed. The day outside was beautiful, perfect for out escapade to the zoo with my parents.

I quickly checked my cell phone, that was buzzing with two new text messages. One from my mom and one from Hanna.

**_Hanna: Goodmorning, hope you and Fitzy are well! Clara is great, she's awake and asking for you and Ezra. Beware of her new wardrobe though ;)_**

**_Text me when you're coming to get her_**

**_xoxo, Hanna_**

**_Ella: Goodmorning sweetheart! How does meeting at 2 sound? Let me know!_**

**_Love, Mom_**

I quickly texted her back, saying two would be perfect, changed into some sweatpants and a small NYU tee shirt, and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I wrote out a quick not to Ezra, telling him I was going to pick up Clara, and left, while texting Hanna that I was on my way.

* * *

><p>"Now, Clara. We're going to have to be very quiet when we go inside. Daddy may still be sleeping," I said to my daughter, carefully choosing my words. I wasn't about to explain to a 5 year old that her father drank too much and had a hangover.<p>

"Ok! Shhh," said Clara giggling as we went inside. I led her to her room, and we placed the millions of shopping bags down on the floor. Turns out, last night the girls took Clara on a major shopping spree, almost buying out every children's store in the city. Once she was settled, I went back to my room, and found that Ezra's side of the bed was empty, and the bathroom light was on.

"Hangover's suck," said Ezra, emerging from the bathroom, wiping his mouth. Not to go into it, but he was obviously experincing the symptoms.

"I'm sorry, Baby," I said wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Its not you fault, honey. I was the stupid one who had too many drinks. I don't think I was ever that wasted since college," said Ezra, laughing which caused the boyish smile I loved so much to appear on his face. He brought his lips down to meet mine, but I turned away.

"Sorry, hun, but you're going to have to brush your teeth before you kiss me again. Come on! We're supposed to meet my parents and Mike at 2."

* * *

><p>Our little trio donned sunglasses as we approached my parents waiting at the entrance. Ezra had his for...well...his hangover (which mostly had gone away, but he was sensitive to the light), and Clara had insisted that she and I wear them so we could all match.<p>

"Hey honey," said Ella as she walked over to meet us, wrapping me up in a hug. She even hugged Ezra to say hello.

"Grandma," said Clara, launching herself into Mom's arms.

"Hi sweetie," said Ella, giving Clara a little kiss on the nose, causing Ezra and I both to smile. Ella brought Clara over to see the rest of my family and Ezra and I trailed behind, my hand held in his.

"So," I whispered. "How's the Advil treating you?"

"Shut up," he said pressing his lips against mine.

"Hi Grandpa," said Clara, and she ran over to Byron to hug him. After Ezra had brought Dad down from his ranting and raving, Clara warmed up to him right away. I could see Mike sneak up behind Clara and pick her up from the waist and hold her to his chest.

"How's my favorite niece doing," he asked, and Clara giggled.

"She's your only niece," said Ezra, laughing as we made our way over to where the rest of my family stood.

"Hey man," said Mike, giving Ezra a high five.

"Sis," he said, nodding to me, and then pulled me into a hug. Mike then siddled up next to Ezra and said, "So...massive hangover?"

"How did yo-," said Ezra, but Mike cut him off.

"I have my ways. You forgot, I'm in college," Mike said, and then ran off to catch Clara and put her up on his shoulders.

"Your brother...," said Ezra, exaperatedly.

"I know, I know. He's a special one," I said pressing my lips to his, and then we ran off the catch up with the rest of the clan.

* * *

><p>A few hours and a lunch later, Clara was back on the ground, holding onto Ezra's hand. He had finally taken off his sunglasses, and Clara said that she and I now had to take them off as well. Clara had already pointed out that the family of prarie dogs was like the 6 of us. There was the grandpa, grandma, uncle, mommy, daddy, and baby.<p>

She and Mike were decked out in matching hats that had giraffes on them (which I learned to be her favorite animal). She had been waiting patiently all day to get to the giraffe area, and as we were finally approaching, Clara squealed with laughter.

"Daddy! Look! Giraffes! Lift me up so I can see, please," she pleaded, and Ezra lifted her onto his shoulders. As we came nearer, her excitement grew and she was practically bouncing on top of Ezra's shoulders.

"I've never seen a giraffe this close before!"

Clara made sure we stayed at that exhibit for over a half hour. She took the time to precisely name each giraffe, and told her newfound "friends" that she'd be back to see them another time.

My family left earlier than the three of us did, as they had to catch their plane and pack up their hotel room. As we said our goodbyes, I head my father tell Clara he loved her, which made my heart leap a little. It felt good to know he was accepting my decisions. Clara then begged Ezra and I to take her into the gift shop, so she could buy a stuffed giraffe. At first, Ezra was reluctant; he was tired, and his head was starting to hurt again, but Clara gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he gave in quickly.

She picked the first giraffe we saw, a medium sized, soft plush animal, and Ezra took Clara to the cash register to pay for it. I, on the other hand, had picked out a small tiger stuffed animal while they weren't looking, and quickly paid for it, stuffing it into my bag. I had a trick up my sleeve for Ezra, later.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Clara named her giraffe, Martin, and was proudly telling Ezra and I his entire backstory that she had made up on the spot. When we got inside, I quickly whipped up some pasta, and we ate a quick dinner. Clara had been falling asleep in her chair, so Ezra and I took her upstairs and put her to bed, after a long day. The only thing different was that tonight, Clara had both Ariel and Martin in her arms as she fell asleep.<p>

After cleaning up from dinner, Ezra and I retreating into the living room, and I fished out my little tiger, hiding it behind my back, as well as the DVD I had picked out for us to watch tonight.

"Watcha got there," said Ezra, trying to pull me down onto the couch so he could get a glimpse of what I was holding, but I stayed firmly upright.

"This," I said producing the tiger from behind my back, "Is Mike Tyson. He is a symbol to remind you never to get that wasted again otherwise you'll have a massive...HANGOVER," I said, pulling the DVD case holding "The Hangover" from behind my back. I laughed at my own little joke, and Ezra groaned.

"You're going to tease me about this for the rest of my life," he said, laughing.

"Of course," I said popping the DVD into the player. "What are girlfriends for," I finished, snuggling into his arms as the movie started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>The giraffes and naming them was inspired by my best friend and I. When we have to watch one of those "Planet Earth" movies on science class, we name every animal, and she always names one of them Martin lol<strong>

**So! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! If you're a silent reader out there, please don't be afraid to review! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Also, a shout out to the people on twitter who've been talking about the story! MzPink4, you're a saint for telling me about it :D**

**Next chapter...will probs be moving in day...not too sure...i have a little bit of writer's block on this one, so that means PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! lol**

**love always, **

**.soprano. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean so much! I'd like to give a shout out to dalejrfan0276 for inspiration on this chapter (this may show up through several more!)! Anyways...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, not never will I own PLL**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (seriously) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

The week after my family's visit passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, Emily had taken up my offer to rent my little apartment, and the 4 of us were packing up what was left of my former cozy abode.

Ezra had taken Clara over to Wayne and Gillian's early this morning so she wouldn't get hurt or in the way and was now supposed to be meeting with Lucas and Toby to get the U-Haul van. I had decided to leave my essential furniture for Emily to use, and the girls and I were packing away the few frivolous things that made my apartment "Aria-like".

As the few final items has been packed awa, my once-cozy apartment felt barren. The walls were deviod of any photos. Several pictures from Clara that once hung on the fridge were put into a folder and filed away. My enormous DVD collection had been alphabetized and put away by Spencer. Even every book in my bookshelf was missing.

"I'm really going to miss this place," I said looking around the the empty bed, which Hanna was lounging on and marking marks on a checklist to ensure I had everything. Spencer was laying on the ground, an arm crossed over her eyes, and let out a sigh.

"What's this," asked Emily, producing a giant locked box from the closet.

"It's...uhh...nothing," I quickly replied, trying to snatch it away from her arms, but Emily ran and jumped onto my bed, causing Hanna to bounce out of place.

"You know its not nothing, Aria," said Hanna.

"OOOH! Let me see," laughed Spencer, who immediately sprang up from her lathargic position on the ground. I tried to protest, but it was too late. Emily had somehow opened the lock and all 3 girls were looking into it.

"What _is_ all of this," asked Spencer and Hanna with wide eyes.

"This isn't the-," started Emily.

"Yes! This is the Ezra/Aria collection," I exclaimed, a bright pink blush creeping to my cheeks.

"The Ezra/Aria collection? How could a spoon be part of a collection," asked Spencer.

"It was from our first coffee together," I said quietly. For the next few minutes, the girls rifled through my box, asking me what each thing had represented.

"This is so kinky," exclaimed Hanna, holding up a pair of chopsticks. She giggled, and set them back into the box and found a new item.

"So what are you going to do with it," asked an absentminded Spencer, who was flipping through the book on Ohio that Ezra had given me.

"I could keep it in the closet," offeref Emily. "That was Ezra doesn't ever have to know about it," she said smiling and giggling.

"Wouldn't want the sexy English professor to find your little stalkerish collection, now would we," joked Hanna, causing the 4 of usto collapse in laughter.

* * *

><p>"Honey! I'm home," shouted Ezra as he entered the apartment. I ran to his arms giggling.<p>

"You forgot the Luuucy part," I said before kissing him. **(I Love Lucy reference, anyone?)**

"Goodmorning," he said pulling away.

"You two make me sick," said Hanna getting up from the bed. Emily had put away the box just in time for his arrival. "Goodmorning, Ezra," laughed Hanna as she came in our direction. "Is Lucas here yet," she said patting Ezra on the shoulder. I couldn't help but feel jealous as her ring glimmered in the sunlight.

"He and Toby are getting the truck ready downstairs."

"In that case, I'll be back," said an excited Hanna as she left through the doorway.

"I'll be back too. I'm going to see Toby," said Spencer, also retreating from the room. That left Emily sitting alone on my bed.

"I'll...I'll just go down with them," she said rushing out to give Ezra and I some "alone time" for the big move.

"This is for you," said Ezra, handing me a large chai tea latte from Starbucks.

"Thanks," I said leaning up to kiss him. "You're a lifesaver."

"Hmm...I should really get your tea or coffee more if I get rewarded like that," said Ezra, smiling and pulling to his chest, once again, our lips meeting passionately.

"So was Clara ok when you dropped her off," I asked pulling away once more.

"She totally forgot about me the miute we stepped in the main hall. Mom was making cookies and she wanted to help." We both laughed and then kissed again, staying that way until my phone beeped. I picked it up and looked at the screen, gratefully thinking that I didn't have to worry about A texting me anymore.

**_Hanna: Can we come up or have you and Fitzy already ripped each other's shirts off?_**

Ezra had been reading over my shoulder and gave a snicker at Hanna's text. I made a mental note to strangle her later, and quickly shot her back a text telling her that it was fine.

In the matter of minutes, the 5 of them were back in the apartment, with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Let the games begin," shouted Lucas and a hazy rush of all my best friends around me caused my head to spin.

"Hold up! What games," I asked.

"My dear Aria," said Ezra, who was obviously in on this. "We are having a little competition to see who can get the most boxes into the van. A battle of the sexes, as you might say. We've gotten the U-Haul man to keep score."

"On your mark, get set, go," announced Toby and we were off. I scrambled to grab a small box, and charged my way downstairs and landed the box into the truck. I could see Hanna doing the same and when she reached me, we had a high five. Ezra had just come down with one box, and I stopped him in his tracks. "2 to 0, baby," I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, it's on Aria Montgomery, it's on."

"Bring it, Ezra Fitz," I said running back up and into my apartment.

* * *

><p>It had taken us an hour and a half tops to get most of the boxes out of my apartment. And the girls were winning, probably because we had Spencer and Emily, the two athletes. Lucas was slumped against the van, breathing heavily, and everybody else was taking breaks. Ezra was no where to be found, and I decided to sneak up to my apartment and grab the last box, which would give our team the winning point.<p>

I had stealthily ran into in my apartment, and was just picking up the last box, when two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the ground.

"Not so fast, Miss Montgomery," said Ezra's voice in my ear.

"That's not fair," I said trying to get out of his grip, but it was near to impossbile. He held me up, even with the box in my arms and made his way out the room. I kept trying to wrench myself out of his arms; I really really wanted to win.

"Ezra," I whined."Put me down!"

He ignored my request, only chuckled and said, "And here I thought that you liked being in my arms." He didn't seem to pay attention to any of my protest, and carried me all the way to the outside.

"Look what I've got! Two points," he hollered, bring Lucas and Toby to attention.

"Two points! That would mean you win," said Spencer. "You only have one point, there's one box."

"No, two points. Aria was also the last thing we had to move out of that apartment," said Ezra planting his lips on mine. And in some way, he was right. It was time to start a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Some much needed friendly competition. What do you all think? Next chapter I promise will be BIIG!<strong>

**Please review! It only takes a few minutes and it really brightens my day! All you do is a little typing, a click and voila!**

**Also, I have a twitter account now, it's pretlilsoprano :D**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! I'm pretty sure you are all going to love love love this chapter! Shouts outs to nightmaresanddreamers, annahlisee, and dalejrfan0276 for inspiration!**

**Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers! You guys are all seriously awesome! And thanks to everyone on twitter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PLL, but unfortunately, thats not going to happen. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

**by the way...ONE MONTH UNTIL PRETTY LITTLE LIARS COMES BACK! AHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Moving into Ezra's townhouse was like one huge party. There singing and dancing, and just basically the 7 of us having fun. Hanna had set up speakers and was blaring music. Right now, "Rolling in the Deep" **(my all time favorite song)** was shaking through all parts of the house. I was upstairs, putting away clothes and was singing along.

"You know, your voice is lovely," said Ezra soft voice, almost not wanting the moments to be disturbed.

"Thanks," I said, walking to his side and wound my hands around his neck. I pressed my lips against his and my hands immediately went to the hem of his shirt, as I tried to pull it off his body. I was pretty successful until his hands pushed mine away.

"Not now," he said breathlessly, and laid his forehead against mine. "Later. Everyone's basically finished downstairs," he said taking my hand and leading the way.

* * *

><p>Everybody had left around 5, and Ezra and I were laying together on the couch.<p>

"So, how does it feel," he asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"How does what feel?"

"Living with me."

"Oh, well its wonderful. I've waiting for this for a long time," I said, looking up at him.

"Me too,' he said pressing his lips back against mine. "But we're going out tonight. I have a surprise," said Ezra, his eyes sparkling.

"Well, in that case, I think I'll go take a show," I said winking and we both ran off towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>By the time 6 had rolled around, Ezra and I were showered, satisfied, and ready to go. We walked excitedly along the streets of the city. I couldn't help but notice that there was a slight change in Ezra's behavior; he went from happy to extremely giddy.<p>

We ketp walking until we reached a subway entrance that would take us to Brooklyn.

"Ezra, whats in Brooklyn," I asked as he pulled me onto the underground train. As we rode, Ezra's protective side came into play. There was something extremely sexy about the way he kept an arm around my waist the entire time until we exited. Maybe it was just because I loved his touch.

When we got outside, Ezra's hailed a cab, and whispered the destination to our driver. I could tell we were close as we got close because Ezra's chattering increased as we neared. In the distance, I could see the bright lights of a ferris wheel, and was only able to think of one place remotely close to the city that had a ferris wheel.

"We're going to Coney Island," I asked excitedly. He nodded his head furiously as our cab pulled over and Ezra and I emerged onto the boardwalk.

* * *

><p>The twinkling light of Coney Island's newly opened LunaPark glimmered. I felt like a kid in a candyshop, what will all its bright colors and looking at all the people rushing about. What I wouldn't have gived to be able to see this place back in it's hayday. Standing amoungst the bright lights gave a dreamlike feel to everything. Every ride had a polished glow, and every person had a joyous look on their face.<p>

Ezra and I made a deal to go on every single ride; from carousels to rollercoasters. It was starting to near 10 when Ezra and I had finally wore everything out, and were now walking through the park with our arms around each other.

"Do you want to go down by the shoreline," asked Ezra, leaning down to kis sme.

"Sure," I said.

When our feet reached the sand, I took of my shoes so I could relish the feeling of sand between my toes. I signed deeply at the sensation, causing Ezra to give me a quizzical look and a laugh.

"I love you," he said passionately, while bringing his lips back down to meet mine in a tender kiss. My hands twined into his hair and he lifted me off the ground, carrying me bridal style towards the ocean.

"I love you too," I whispered looking into his eyes. I seemed to have gotten lost into the bright blue that matched the ocean surrounding us for a few moments. Het set me down onto the ground and I lowered myself to a lying position and Ezra did the same. I curled into his side as he wrapped his arms around my frame and pressed his lips to my hair. It was times like this where I felt utterly safe. His arms were my safe haven.

The sea air was comforting and despite the warm weather of earlier, there was a slight chill; maybe because we were down my the water. I shivered slightly, and Ezra pulled his arms around me tighter, trying to give me more warmth. The moonlight casted a soft glow and I looked at Ezra. His eyes were closed, as if he was contemplating something, yet there was a smile on his face. He was incredibly handsome, even with his eyes shut. I loved him so much, that the thought of us ever being apart brought fierce pangs in my chest.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Ezra spoke.

"Aria," he said, sitting up. He stood, and reached his hand out to me. I eagerly took it, and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Ezra? What's wrong," I asked. He smiled and turned away, seeming to be fishing for something in his pocket. When he produced the item, I could make out that it was a small dark velvet box, and tears sprung into my eyes. It was finally happening.

"Aria, I lost you once out of my own idiocy. Looking back on it, leaving you was the worst mistake I have ever made," Ezra said, holding one my hands in his.

"I love you so much and I never plan on being without you again. Those 6 years were pure torture for the both of us. I want you to be the person who goes to sleep with me, and is then the first face I see in the morning when I wake up. I want to be the man who can cheer you up when you're sad, take care of you when your sick, and love you until we ever may part. I wast to continue watching your relationship with our daughter grow, and hopefully down the road, we can do all this parenting right with another little girl."

"I couldn't possible imagine my life going on without you by my side, so I guess what I'm trying to say is," he said opening the little box to reveal a grgeous diamond ring, "Aria Montgomery, make me the happiest man alive and marry me. I don't quite know what I'll do if you don't," he finished, kneeling down onto one knee.

By this time, there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I nodded my head, not even having to ponder about my answer.

"Yes," I said, fining my voice. "Yes, I'll marry you." Ezra slid the ring onto my finger, and carefully brushed away my tears. I crashed my lips onto his in a kiss that was so full of love that it was almost overwhelming. Ezra picked me up and spun me around, while I giggled against his lips.

"She said yes," he exclaimed loudly, which earned an applause from the small gathering of observers that we had accquired.

"We're getting married," I giggled while pressing my forehead to his.

"I love you, Mrs. Fitz," said Ezra, pulling into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, folks! The proposal you've all been waiting for! I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter, and I know you all were waiting for it, so I'm expecting quite a few reviews...not giving a number, but still :D It only takes a click, some typing and there you have it, all wrapped up in a shiny little box with a ribbon. And to those silent readers (I know you're out there), don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say!<strong>

**Let me know if you think they should have an engagement party! Any suggestions are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 35! Special thanks to sburke, annahlisee, and MzPink4 for their suggestions on the chapter! I'm seriously overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I recieved on the last chapter, so let's keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I had all the money in the world, I still wouldn't own PLL.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

A week had passed since Aria moved in and agreed to be my fiancee. Ever since last Saturday, the world had seemed a bit brighter than before. The night it happened was completely blissful, and the morning after was too. Clara was estatic about the news.

_My entire family was settled in my parents living room. It was obvious to my parents about what happened last night; the could see Aria's ring and noted our happy demeanor. Clara, on the other hand, saw the ring and asked Aria if she could try it on._

_"Actually sweetheart, this ring is very important," said Aria, pulling Clara into her lap. _

_"Why? It's just a ring. Can I please wear it," whined Clara. Aria looked over to me and I nodded in confermation. _

_"Well, Clara. Daddy gave me this ring to show that we're getting married," said Aria taking my hand. _

_"You mean we're going to be a real family," asked Clara, excitedly clapping her hands together._

_"Who says we weren't in the first place," I asked placing a kiss on her cheek._

_"It's going to be much more official now, Daddy," she said happily and wrapped Aria and I into a hug between her small little arms. This was how life was going to be from now on, and I was sure as hell, excited for it. _

_"I think this earns a big breakfast," said Mom and Dad, beaming from their spots on the opposite couch. _

The week had passed by quickly. All of our closest friends and families were notified, each of them over the moon with our news.

_In Aria and my living room sat Hanna, Lucas, Spencer, Toby, Emily, Greg, and Aimee (who had been properly introduced to the rest of the gang). _

_"We have some important news," said Aria, who was holding my hand, and smiling up at me with such love and passion that was it was near to impossible not to smother her lips with mine right then and there. _

_"Well," I continued for Aria. "Last weekend, after Aria moved in, we went to Coney Island, and had a fantastic time. The new park is amazing, and..."_

_"This can't be all you had to tell us," said Greg. "Going to Coney Island is hardly big news."_

_"Nice," said Hanna, giving him a high five. The two had immediately bonded over sarcasm. _

_"If you let me finish, I could get to the point. What I was trying to say is, Aria and I are getting married," I exclaimed, bringing my lips down to hers. _

_"I knew it," shouted Spencer. "I told you Toby, didn't I?"_

_"Yes, Spencer, you did," said Toby laughing and gave her a peck on the cheek. And then celebration was let loose. _

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, Dad? You're on speaker with Ezra and I," said Aria talking into her phone. She seemed to be eternally smiling this week, and her smile caused butterflies in my chest. <em>

_"Yeah honey, we're here," said Ella._

_"What's it that you have to tell us," asked Byron, and I could detect the growing anticipation in his voice, while Ella remained patient. _

_"EzraandIaregettingmarried," Aria said in one big rush. She was more nervous about her parents reaction than mine. _

_"What's that, Aria," said both her parents, laughing. I knew there that there was no need for her to be nervous, her parents understood and weren't angry. _

_"I think what my fiancee is trying to say, is that we are getting married," I covered for Aria._

_"Yes," exclaimed a voice, only to be known as Mike's._

_"Holy crap, Mike! Where did you come from," I heard Byron say detachedly._

_"Congratulations," exclaimed Ella, and we heard similar chimes from Mike and Byron in the background. _

* * *

><p>I had planning a surprise engagement party all week with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. Since Emily was now working at Columbia, we had the same lunch break, and called the other girls to meet for lunch for discussion. So far, everything was in order. We were having it in the back of Aria's favorite restaurant. I would be taking her, saying we were going out for dinner. My parents and Vera were going to be taking Clara to the restaurant, and everyone would meet there. I even got Ella, Byron, and Mike to fly up, which made me feel pretty triumphant. At 9, the family plus Clara would leave, allowing the night to be shared by the young adults.<p>

It was close to the time we had to be at the restaurant when Aria emerged from the stairs wearing a navy lace dress that hugged her every curve and black high heels that made her legs look amazing. **(outfit on website)**

"You looks GOOD," I said, pressing my lips against hers.

"Thanks,"she replied. "You don't look half so bad yourself," she joked, smiling.

"Lets go," I said taking her hand, and leading her out onto the city streets.

* * *

><p>"Surprise," yelled everyone when we got into the restaurant, and Aria started to tear up.<p>

"Mommy! Happy Engagement," yelled Clara, and ran across the floor.

"Thanks, Baby," said Aria, picking up Clara and giving her a kiss.

"Daddy planned all of this with Auntie Emily, Auntie Hanna, and Auntie Spencer," said Clara happily.

"You did all of this," asked Aria.

"Yeah, are you happy," I asked, unsure of her answer.

"Of course. I love you," she said, giving me a kiss, and I felt someone snap a photo. We all turned around to see Vera holding her camera, looking guilty.

"I have to capture every moment," she said smiling and showed us the pictures of Aria's entrance.

* * *

><p>"I've known Aria for a long time," said Hanna giving her speech as we all sat down. "And when she wants something, she goes for it and doesn't stop until she gets it. And she wanted you, Ezra, and she got you. We now all know what trials and tribulation you two went through to get here today, so Ezra, don't screw it up, or I'll have to hurt you," she said with a smile and sat down, motioning to Emily to start with her speech.<p>

"I remember at first, I was a little uneasy with your relationship, but after Aria kept going on, and on, and on about how much she loved you, I decided otherwise. I'm so unbelieveably happy for you two. Take good care of her," she finished and nudged Spencer so she could start. Aria already had tears in her eyes.

"I wish you two every happiness in the world. You're soulmates, and its now pretty obvious to everyone how made you two are for each other. Plus, you're old student/teacher relationship was hot," Spencer joked, which made Aria give her a death glare. "Don't give me a death glare Aria, you know you love me. Anyways, I love you both."

"I have something to say," said Clara, who stood up on her chair with a small piece of paper. It was a shock to all of us when she began reading. "Mommy and Daddy, I'm so...happy...that you two are get-ting married," she started taking her own time and trying to sound out words. My eyes began to tear; this was the first time she ever read something on her own. "I didn't have a Mommy for awhile, and I'm...so...glad that we ff-ound you. I love you both so much aa-and I'm happy that we can no bee-come a official family."

Aria was now crying and wrapped Clara up into her arms, craddling her. "I'm so proud of you baby," she said kissing her hair. "I love you so much." She then passed Clara to me and I squeezed and planted a kiss on her nose. I had an easier time hiding my tears, but a few of the shed as I gave Clara another kiss, and told her I loved her.

* * *

><p>The family had finally left, and the rest of us were dancing and drinking and having a good time. Aria was off dancing with the girls, while Toby, Lucas, and I kicked back with a few beers, watching them. I was still amazed to this day at how beautiful Aria was. I saw her go over and order another shot, and I remembered I was supposed to keep tabs on how much she drank. We didn't want a repeat of when I got drunk. The guys and I walked up to where the girls were, Lucas and Toby going to dance with the respective partners, and I wrapped my arms around Aria's waist as she downed another shot.<p>

"Ezzy," she yelled, when she felt my arms around her.

"Aria, how many drinks have you had," I asked wearily. Here we go.

"This many," she said holding up 6 fingers.

"Holy shit, Aria, no more," I said, holding her back from going back to the bar to order another shot. I stayed by her side the entire night, making sure she didn't do anything she would regret in the morning. On the other hand, Aria was quite entertaining when tipsy.

"Ezra," she said with wide eyes. "You're biceps are huge," she slurred, running her hands over them.

"Umm, thanks," I said laughing. It was now just Aria and I off in the corner. The rest of the gang had understood the situation and were still off having fun. Emily was talking to some blonde woman, who I learned to be Samara, one of her past girlfriends from Rosewood, and Spencer, Toby, Lucas and Hanna were dancing.

I felt Aria's lips crash onto mine, and her hands went to my tie, trying to undo it. She started to straddle my torso, but I lifted her off. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sensation, but this was certainly not the right place and time.

"Aria, I think it's time we leave," I said scooping her up.

"But, Ezzy, whyyy?"

"Because it's time to go home." I silently thanked God that Clara wanted to sleep over Vera's tonight. "Come on," I said as I carried her to the front. I said goodbye to everyone, and hailed a cab to take us home.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning, feeling as though a hammer was hitting me on the head.

"Oww," I moaned, sitting up. There was Ezra, propped up on his side laughing.

"What's so funny," I asked, mocking anger that he was making fun of my pain.

"You. Do you not remember 'Oh Ezra, you're biceps are huge'?"

"No," I grumbled, sipping the water and swallowing the Advil he had so graciously left on my nightstand. "Anyways, it's not nice to make fun of those who have hangovers."

"You should of thought about that before you made fun of mine," Ezra said, and started to tickle me. I started to laughing uncontrollably, and then sprang up from the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, and you're not invited this time," I said running to the bathroom. Ezra got up and started to chase after me, but I shut the door just in time, and started to laugh.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," I shouted as I stepped into the warm water.

"I'll hold you to that," he said from the other side of the door.

"Love you," I called and started to laugh again as the water started to soothe the massive pounding going on in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 35! Tell me what you think by reviewing! It means soo much, and I want to thank all those who have! If you're a silent reader, please speak up! I'd love you hear what you have to say!<strong>

**Just to let you know, we're starting to near the end of "Reunited", but don't worry, I have some more stories up my sleeve!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wooo! I'm on a roll! Special thanks to dalejrfan0276 for their help with the chapter (and many more :D) Just a warning, this chapter is kinda insane, so i'm expecting mucho reviews lol :D... i mean...if you want to or even have the slightest temptation to, go right ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PLL...but I don't**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

A month had passed since I moved in with Ezra, and life was perfect. Our little family settled into it's own little routine. Ezra and I would get up and wake Clara. Then we would all get ready for school, eat a quick breakfast, and part ways for the day. I'd take Clara to school, then would would meet up afterwards for a snack at a small little bookstore, and head home. At the end of the night, after Clara had gone to sleep, Ezra and I had time to ourselves, which always seemed to end with an...activity of some sort. It was nice to not be scarmbling all over the place, trying to figure out what came next, it felt nice to have a place in the world.

It was a Friday afternoon when I got the text.

**_Noel: Hi Aria. Toby gave me you're number. I really need to talk to you. I feel horrible about the way I've been reacting lately. Meet me up for drinks later?_**

It also had the name of some club and the address. I was shocked, and now in a constant state of nervousness, but put it past me for the remainder of the school day. Ezra had a faculty meeting, so we didn't bother to meet up afterwards. I took Clara home, hoping she wouldn't notice the change in my behavior, but she did.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine," I replied, lightening my voice. But I really wasn't. Clara still didn't believe me, and when we got home she had me sit through 2 Disney movies, claiming they would make me feel better. Ezra finally got home at 5, and after greeting him, I pulled him into the kitchen.

"Ezra, we need to talk about something."

"What's up? Is anything wrong," he asked, immediately going into worry.

"Umm, well," I tried to say, but ended up showing him the text. "Ezra, I have to go. It's the right thing to do. We used to be friends."

"Aria, are you sure. I'm not to keen on the idea," said Ezra, taking the phone to read over the text again. He paused, pursing his lips for a few minutes, until he began talking again. "You're not going."

"What do you mean 'You're not going'," I asked incredulously. This was the first time Ezra had ever done something of this caliber.

"I mean exactly what I said. You know how I feel about Noel. I mean, the guy almost sabotaged our entire relationship," he exclaimed, frustratingly running his hands through his hair.

"Ezra, there's nothing for you to be jealous of. I'm marrying _you_. I love _you_," I said, trying to justify my point.

"I know, but," he said, pausing and took and inhaled, "If you really want to go, I'll call my parents to watch Clara, and I'll go with you."

"What? Do you not trust me," I asked raising my voice a little. This was unbelieveable. "Ezra, you have to trust me. We're not going to get anywhere if you don't," I pleaded with him.

"It's not you I don't trust," he said turning from me. "It's Noel."

"Somehow, I don't believe you," I fired back.

"Aria, I don't want you going, and that is that."

"You know, right now, you're sounding exactly like Noel," I said and stormed out of the townhouse. I quickly dialed the number Noel had texted me from.

"Hi, Noel? How about we meet up for those drinks right now?"

* * *

><p>I stepped into the club, Noel had asked to meet at. Even at around 5:45, the place was in full swing. There was a large open dance floor, and surrounding it were booths for people to sit and have drinks. The bar was off to the right, and there was an upstairs level that supposedly held little alcoves for people to privately talk, or whatever else that wanted to do, in.<p>

I found Noel sitting off in a more secluded booth to the right side of the dance floor. He got up from his spot to greet me with a smile.

"Hey! Aria! You look great," he said, speaking in a volume that would have to be used throughout the course of the night so we could be able to hear each other.

"Thanks," I replied, as we settled ourselves back on opposite sides of the booth.

"Listen, I feel like shit with the way I handled things a couple weeks ago," he said, almost rushing through the sentence. I thought I detected a hint of unsincereity, but brushed it off.

"It's fine, Noel. I've forgotten about it," I said, which was I lie. I really hadn't, but I didn't feel like getting into another arguement after my one with Ezra.

"So, how did Ezra deal with you coming to meet me," Noel said almost smuggingly.

"Umm...he wasn't to happy about it," I said, a stab of pain running through me. I didn't like being in an arguement with him. "But, lets not talk about that. We really need to catch up properly."

* * *

><p>The night had been going great so far. Noel and I were sharing more details about work, and telling each other crazy stories from college. I couldn't believe Ezra had been freaking out about this. Noel was on his best behavior, and didn't try to pull anything at all.<p>

"So then, he does a keg stand," said Noel, telling me about the wild frat party he and Toby had first attended their freshman year.

"Somehow, Toby and keg stand mixed together doesn't seem right to me," I laughed, pausing to sip from the martini I had been nursing since I first got here. Just then, a loud, bass pumping song blasted into the air.

"I love this song," said Noel, even though he seemed to not even know it. "Want to dance," he said holding out his hand. I looked at it, almost uncertain of what I should do. I had Ezra at home, waiting for me, probably wracking his brains out. I thought some more, until I came to the conclusion of "screw it", and took Noel's hand. We descended onto the floor, and started to dance. It wasn't really as much of an issue as I thought it would be; Noel and I stayed at a safe distance from each other the entire song.

But when the next song arrived, I was proven wrong. I felt Noel's begin to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and I felt him start to try to grind me, but I jumped away. That didn't stop him though, he wrapped his arms around me again, and I felt his hands travel down to my butt, and saw his lips making a beeline for mine. They lightly brushed mine, but I jumped away again, feeling nauseous that his lips had just touched mine.

"Noel, what the fuck are you doing," I yelled. I held up my hand with my ring to show him, and he glanced at it, but completely disregarded the fact.

"Aria," he said wrapping his arms around me once more. "If you just give me a chance, I can be exactly what you need. Maybe even more. Forget about Ezra, and the little brat back at home," he said lowering his lips against, but instead of meeting my lips, they met me fist. I had given his a pretty sharp jab, which felt good.

"You will never be what I need, Noel," I fired with rage. "Ezra is my everything. And how dare you call my daughter a brat. Maybe, the last time, if you tried to get to know her, you wouldn't think that. My place is at home with my family, and I made a total mistake coming here. Ezra was right. And just for the record, Ezra is the only person I have and ever loved. You were just there to fill the gap, but somehow, that didn't work. Ezra's my soulmate, and there's nothing you can do to change that. So do me a favor, and never try to speak to me again. Got it," I asked, now yelling.

I spun away from Noel, and charged out of the club, completely ignoring his calls for me to come back.

"Ezra was right," I muttered to myself, "He really just doesn't trust Noel." I grabbed my phone out of my bag, and saw I had one new text message.

**_Ezra: Sweetheart, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. Just please come home. I love you._**

I started to cry at how horrible I felt for blowing up at him. I quickly texted him back, as best I could walking, that I'd be right there.

* * *

><p>Ezra was waiting on the steps when I walked into the house. His head was down, and he looked like he was trying to think something over.<p>

"Ezra," I called quietly. It was now around 10, and Clara was asleep.

"Aria," he breathed, and pulled me into his arms.

"Please don't let go," I said, fianlly reducing to tears at the stressful night behind me.

"I don't have any intention to," he said, holding me tighter, and pressed his lips to my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until I spoke again.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry. You had every right to act protective," I said between tears.

"But I didn't have the right to direct you on what you should do. That was cruel of me. Wait, what do you mean," he asked worriedly.

"You were right about Noel. I was wrong to accuse you of not trusting me. Ezra, Noel tried to kiss me tonight," I said, falling into sobs once more.

"I could...I could...kill him," said Ezra fiercely and held onto me tighter.

"Ezra, he won't be coming around ever again, I made it pretty clear to him. Noel's not and never was an issue. You're my everything," I said pressing my lips to his.

"It's so nice to hear you say that," said Ezra, picking me up off my feet. He carried me up the stairs, and into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Once we were settled (which meant I was down to wearing my underwear, as was he), Ezra, threw me onto the bed, and our lips met back up into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Noel has been taken care of! There's still Audrey, and the adoption to work out though. I need some fluff ideas for the next chapter before we go into all the huge drama!<strong>

**Please review! It means so much! If you're a silent reader, don't be shy!**

**Any suggestions (especially for a fluff chapter) are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi Everyone! Chapter 37! Special thanks to annahlisee, CherryBerry7997 (on twitter!) and loveizzymellark for their ideas for the chapter! Big thanks for all the support from the girls on twitter!**

**Please review! It means sooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I think we get the point. I don't own PLL...blah blah blah**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (seriously!) :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

After the Noel debacle, things began to flow smoothly again. It was starting to near December, and Ezra and I still hadn't spoke about adoption plans. There was never a chance in our busy schedules that allowed us to. Columbia was beginning it's midterms, which caused Ezra to be at work until late, and I was teaching my class as usual.

Tonight, I had gotten Clara to bed and it was near 9:30. Columbia had an odd midterms and finals system, which started at 6 and ended around 9:15. Ezra should've been on his way home by now. I was curled up on the leather couch, my head resting on one of the cusions, and a book in my hand. It was easy to escape into a book on a quiet Friday night. I was enraptured in the story for all of 10 minutes, until my stomach grumbled, telling me it was hungry. It was a strange occurence, but I cast it aside; I hadn't eaten since 6 anyway. I got up from the couch, wincing at the small pain that ran through my back, which had been also occuring everday, but it must have been because I sat at a desk practically all day.

After grabbing an apple, I made my way back to the couch, taking up my book and continuing. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and felt two lips press against my forhead, and then two arms pick me up and carry me off.

* * *

><p>"Ezra," I heard myself cry out in my sleep. My mind was shaken free of the horrible dream at hand, and I quickly forgot about it. I sprung up from my lying position, and felt Ezra's arms grasp me around my waist.<p>

"Aria, I'm here," he said, his voice instantly soothing me. "What's wrong?"

"You're home," I said, pressing a hand against his cheek, and pullled his face to mine, so that his forehead rested against mine. I felt relieved to see him.

"Of course, I'm home. Why wouldn't I be," he laughed and brought his lips upon mine.

"Well, you've been out late," I said, pressing my lips against his once more. "I miss you," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Aria. How about tomorrow, we do something, just the two of us. And then maybe a movie night with Clara," he asked, smiling and pulled me closer.

"I'd love that," I said, yawning, and soon drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was still in bed sleeping, when a felt a bouncing on the matress.<p>

"Mommy! I've come to say goodbye! Daddy's bringing me to Marie's," said Clara, attacking me with a hug, when she saw my eyes flutter open.

"Alright, sweetheart," I said drowsily, rubbing my eyes and sitting back up. Ezra came over to my side, and pecked me on the lips.

"I'll see you in a bit. Get ready; we're going to a couples cooking class," he said smiling.

"Ezra Fitz-," I began to say, but was silenced by a kiss. "Fine," I said pouting. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

"You too," he said, gathering Clara into his arms, and left the room. I could hear the front door close, and I lazily rolled out of bed, glancing at the clock. Holy crap! It was near to 1 in the afternoon. Alright, I'm pretty sure I'm sick. There's now way my back could hurt that much at times, and then I slept for 10 hours. Maybe I had the flu?

I took a shower, which seemed to me make the aching go away, and the scent from my shampoo calmed my nerves. I dressed quickly, choosing a simple pair of jeans, a tee shirt, black cardigan, high boots, and a little fedora to top it all off, and sat again on the bed to read my book.

Ezra came home quickly, and kissed my temple, causing me to jump.

"Oh god," I said, putting a hand over my chest. "Crap, don't do that."

"Well, hello to you too," said Ezra, pecking me on the lips. "You ready to go? Our class starts at two, and it's 1:30."

"Sure, just let me get my bag, and we'll be on our way," I said, picking up an oversized purse, and grabbed his head.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>"So, what made you choose a cooking class for today," I asked Ezra as we walked down the street, hand in hand. It was an odd notion on his part; back in Rosewood, he hated cooking. Now he tolerated it, as he had improved skill-wise, but the idea was strange.<p>

"Because," he said placing a kiss onto my lips. "I thought it would be nice that maybe at least once, I could cook a decent dinner for my family, without my wife's help."

"Ezra, I'm not your wife," I said giggling.

"Not yet," he replied, and I leaned up on tippy toe to pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. I'd never noticed it, but it felt even more amazing to kiss in right in the middle of a crowded street, for obvious reasons.

"Here we are," said Ezra with a sweep of his hand. We were standing in the front of a French cafe "Sur La Rue". **(I promise, any French, unless Aria translates it, will be on the bottom)** Outside, there was a dainty wrought iron fence, decorated with ivy. There stood little tables in the perimeter of the gates, and the inside of the cafe was no less adorable. Ezra went up the cashier, to ask where the cooking class was taking place.

"Right this way, and through the back door," said the cashier, a boy who looked to be about 19, said boredly. He looked up from the phone he had been texting on, his eyes practically bulging when they say me.

"So" he said, trying to sound smooth. "Anything you'd like? Maybe my number?"

I could see Ezra's fight curl up into little balls, and he cleared his throught roughly.

"I'm sorry," I said placing a hand on Ezra's back. "But my_ husband_ and I have to get to the cooking class. Isn't that right, honey?" Ezra's tension was relieved as he took my hand and led me to the cooking class room.

"Husband, eh? I thought we weren't married yet," he taunted.

"Well, I wasn't exactly in the mood for some college frat boy hitting on me," I said as we found our way into the classroom, and took a seat at an open counter. Once we were settled, I remembered something that I had been meaning to speak to Ezra about for awhile.

"Ezra," I said fiddling with the little salt shaker in front of us. "We have to talk about Clara's adoption."

"We do, but this isn't exactly the right-," he began, but was cut off the woman standing in front of the room, with the bright red bobbed hair.

"Bonjour my friends," said the woman with a thick French accent. "Je m'apelle Madame Cecile!"

"What did she say," said Ezra leaning over. "You're the one who speaks fluent French."

"She said her name is Madame Cecile," I whispered back. "Shh...pay attention Mr. I Want to Cook Dinner for My Family."

"Today, we will be making un Fondant de Chocolat. Zis eez a tie-nee chocolate cake, wiz a lava filling. C'est tres bonne!"

"So all I think I could pick up from that was that we're making a good chocolate cake. Right," asked Ezra with an adorable look on his face.

"Yup," I said leaning in to quickly brush his lips with mine.

"Monsuier and Madamoiselle! I know ziz eez a class for couples, but pleez refrain from showing it," said Madame Cecile, with her hands on her hips.

"Someone's bitter," I whispered to Ezra, causing him to chuckled.

"Now zats zat been take-en care of, let uz begin," said Madame with the clap of her hands.

* * *

><p>Madame had shown us a few basic cooking skills, and handed out recipes, allowing us the venture off on our own. Madame was now pacing around the room, watching us all as we cooked.<p>

"Qu'est-ce? Vous hachée trop grand," we heard her exclaim from across the room. She was looking in horror at a young blonde haired woman who was holding up a large piece of what was supposed to smally chopped chocolate.

"What did she say," asked Ezra, who I had made in charge of measuring ingredients, while I cut up the chocolate.

"She's horrified that that poor girl cut her chocolate in too big of pieces," I said, giggling.

"Don't laugh at the unfortunate who can't cook," she Ezra in a mock offended tone.

"Sorry, Mr. Fitz."

* * *

><p>We had now began to measure out the flour, which Ezra had begged me to let him do, since I hadn't let him do pretty much else.<p>

"You know," he said dipping his finger into the flour bag, "You'd look pretty cute with some of this on your nose," he finished, dabbing the small bit of flour onto the tip.

"Did you really just do that," I asked.

"I think I did."

"It on," I said taking a pinch of flour, and blowed on it, causing a huge mass of flour to land on Ezra's face. He wiped it off, and we began an all out flour way, until our laughter was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Cessez de jeter de la farine à l'autre et continuer votre cuisine," said an angry looking Madame Cecile.

"Je suis désolé Madame. Il ne se reproduira pas. Je vous promets," I replied with the accent and all. Madame seemed please with my knowledge on the language and waved off her issue with Ezra and I immediately.

"I love you," said Ezra, kissing me full on the lips, and this time, we weren't disturbed.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, after a fantastic Italian take out dinner, Clara, Ezra, and I laid on the couch; me laying against Ezra's chest and Clara sitting in my lap, while Ezra's arms crossed around my waist. We had just begun watching "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" per Clara's request. Personally, Disney should have never attempted to create a sequel to such an iconic movie, but c'est la vie!<p>

We had just gotten to the part where Ariel takes her baby out of the crib, when Clara spoke up.

"Mommy, Daddy? I know what I want for Christmas! A baby sister!" Her remark caused me to choke on the water I was sipping. I gave Ezra a 'what should we do?' glance, and he took it away.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I don't think that's going to be able to happen."

"Why not," said Clara, pouting out her bottom lip.

"Because sweetheart," I said. "Things like babies take a lot of time. Your sister couldn't possibly be here in 3 weeks."

"But, all you have to do is wish for a baby, and then the stork brings it the next day," whined Clara. Ezra laughed at her comment.

"That's not exactly how it works, Baby."

"Then how does it," she inquired.

"We'll tell you when you're older," I said, saving Ezra and I from giving our 5 year old the sex talk, and closing off the conversation. "Is there, anything else you'd like, though?"

"No," she pouted, and diverted her attention back to the movie.

* * *

><p>Clara had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, so Ezra and I had brought her upstairs and put her to bed. We went back downstairs and settled on the couch, turning off the movie, and turning on some horrible TV reality show. Not that we were paying attention anyway.<p>

I had laid down on top of Ezra, lightly kissing his neck and collarbone. His arms twined around my waist, and his lips caught mine, in a firey lust filled kiss. He flipped us over, so he was on top of me, and his hands start to caress each part of my body, causing me to moan. My lips eventually found his again, and in the middle of our kiss, I felt his hands go underneath my tee-shirt and fiddle with the clasp on my bra, eventually unsnapping it. I slid my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his chest, and slipped the cotton garment over his head.

"Not here," he moaned against my lips. "Upstairs." He lifted me up in his arms, bridal styled and carried me upstairs, but by the time we had reached our bedroom door, practically all of our clothes were shed. He set me down, not breaking the current kiss we were locked in, and opened the door, leading us inside, and slammed it shut.

"Come here, you," he said taking my hand and started pressing kisses everywhere, leaving my lips for last. I couldn't stand the anticipation, and finally pushed him onto the bed, and attacked his lips fiercely with my own, and we continued from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Be happy, I've just given you guys some major fluff! Things are going to be pretty shocking and epic for the next few chapters...I just need to figure out a way to transition it all lol<strong>

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! Please review though! It means a lot and only takes a few minutes! And to those silent readers, don't be shy!**

**Once again, huge thanks to the girls on twitter who have been completely supportive of the story! 3 you!**

**The French exchange by aria and the teacher goes like this (yes, i speak french)**

**madame: stop throwing flour at each other and get back to your cooking!**

**aria: sorry madame. it won't happen again. i promise**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone! Thanks for being so patient for an update! You're the best! Special thanks to annahlisse for her ideas, and another thanks to shewillbeloved34 for their info about adoption! **

**Thanks to the girls on twitter for their awesome support!**

**Disclaimer: ahh...we get the idea...i don't need to go into it ;)**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (Seriously people!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Christmas and vacation passed in a breeze. We spent the first half, doing your typical holiday season traditions with Clara. Like taking her ice skating in Rockerfeller Center, or looking through the shop windows at Lord And Taylor. The snow had started to sprinkle, causing New York City to look like a winter wonderland. One night, Ezra and I took Clara to see the Radio City Christmas Spectacular; a right of passage for any child. The lights on the trees of the sidewalk cast a glow all around, and there was almost the same lighting effect in Clara's eyes as she watched the show.

We had also taken her to see the tree be lit. It was painstakingly time consuming; we had to get there early to get a good spot to watch, and then wait another 3 hours for the actual even to take place. But in the end, it was all worth it just to see Clara glow in excitement, and quite literally look like a child who just opened gifts of Christmas morning. Taking her Christmas shopping was another ordeal on its own.

_"Clara? Do you see anything you like," I asked her as we traveled around the interior of FAO-Schwartz. Even on a Saturday, Ezra had his last batch of mid-terms to administer. _

_"I told you Mommy. I want a baby sister," said Clara, crossing her arms. No matter how many times Ezra and I had explained to her that things like that don't just come as Christmas presents, her stance on the subject didn't budge. I sighed at her stubborn ways as we continued to the dolls section. _

_"Clara, just please have an open mind. We have to find things we can put on your Christmas list," I said, exasperated. We strolled around for a few minutes more, until Clara's bell like voice sounded._

_"That," she breathed._

_"What," I asked, trying to look in the direction her eyes were pointed. _

_"That," she said, indicating to a gorgeously made babydoll in the doll section. It looked similar to Clara, and I could tell her exact thoughts. It's what she thought a baby sister would look like._

_"It's very pretty Clara, you want to put that on the list?" He head nodded eagerly, causing her little curls to bounce. After that, she had an easier time adding things to the list. Finally, we were getting somewhere. _

We had spent the remainder of Christmas back in Rosewood, with my family. It was a simple event, although the girls had flown home with their significant others, we stayed with out families. Ezra and I spent some nights revisiting old places that held memories for the both of us. For example, we took a walk which passed his old apartment.

_"Oh, the memories. Having to leave 50 seconds before you," I laughed, motioning up to his old apartment complex._

_"We don't exactly have to do that anymore, now do we," he asked, lightly kissing the top of my nose. "Do you ever miss it?"_

_"Miss what," I asked, as we continued to walk down the block. The snow had started to come down, and Ezra and I were bundled up in scarves and hats and warm jackets. Our gloved hands were holding each other. I jerked to a stop in the middle of the road to look at him questioningly._

_"Being holed up in my little apartment, with nowhere to go. Just you, me, some take out, and a bunch of old movies."_

_"Not exactly. I don't miss being couped up in some little apartment, and having to 50 seconds before you did. I like that we can walk around in public, and hold hands, and kiss on the street. Like this," I said leaning up to reach his lips. The street lamps casted a lumiescent glow around us, and it felt like it was a scene from one of those movies. Unfortunately that moment was ruined by a eerily familiar, nasally voice._

_"Mr. Fitz? Aria Montgomery?"_

_We whipped around to see Mona, gaping at us with an open mouth. She was latched onto the arms of a man that I had never seen before._

_"Um, hi Mona," I managed to stammer._

_"Yes...hello," said Ezra with a cough. She continued to stare at us, until words found her lips again. _

_"So, you and the teacher, huh? Damn, if I knew you liked younger girls, I would've gone after you a long time ago," she said with a wink. The man standing beside her groaned at her flirting, but Mona was Mona._

_"Mona, it's not like," I began to say, until she cut me off._

_"Yeah, yeah. Of course it's not. Anways," she said with a wink. "It was great to see you two! Enjoy your holiday! Come on, Bryce," she said tugging on the arms of the man, who looked at Ezra and I, and rolled his eyes. We waited until they had walked completely down the street and around the corner, to begin to laugh hysterically._

The rest of the break went well afterwards. Mom and I, with Clara's help, made a fantastic dinner on Christmas Eve. Ezra had wanted to help, claiming he wanted to show off his new cooking skills, but I made sure that Dad and Mike kept him out of the house. We spent the rest of the night watching "Elf"on repeat, over and over again. Clara didn't want to watch any other movie. Ezra and I got her in bed at a decent time, telling her Santa would only bring her presents if she went to bed by 10 pm. As she slept in the guest room, Ezra and I stayed in my room to wrap presents and put them under the tree.

_"Who would've thought you'd actually be spending the night in my room," I laughed as Ezra and I were curled up on the trundle bed. Nothing in my room had changed, with the exception of tinsel and wrapping paper splayed on the ground. _

_"Mhm," said Ezra, nuzzling my neck. He began to kiss the area, his hands moving under my shirt._

_"Ezra, not here," I giggled. "Clara's in the next room, and my parents and brother are downstairs."_

_"We'll just have to be extra quiet then, now won't we," he said with a mischevious glint in his eye, and attacked my lips. _

Clara had loved her gifts, one of them being the baby doll she saw in the toy store back home. She carried it around with her everywhere, naming it Anna. It went to the grocery store with Grandma, and sat on her lap during the plane ride home.

We were now back home, Ezra wheeling in majority of the suitcases. Clara paraded inside with Anna in toe, and exclaimed, "It's good to be home," before racing upstairs to put Anna down for a "nap". Ezra had finally brought the last of the suitcases through the door, and slammed it shut, before letting out a grunt. I quickly gave him a kiss, and said, "I'm going to get some water. You want some?"

"Sure," he said, and followed me into the kitchen. As I reached for the glasses, the familiar back pain shot up.

"Ow," I said, placing a hand on my back.

"You want me to get it for you. I don't want you to strain you're back," said Ezra, rubbing the spot I had my hand placed on, and reached for two glasses.

"Thanks," I said, brushing his lips with mine.

As we sat down in the living room, with our waters in hand, I snuggled into Ezra as he said, "So, tomorrow we're meeting with an adoption lawyer."

My eyes lit up at hearing this. "Really," I asked excitedly.

"Really. This is so exciting, taking the first step to becoming a real family."

"You said it," I said, snuggling deeper into his chest. We rested like that for a few more minutes, until I heard my phone beeping in my bag. I quickly excused myself, reading over the text that was sent to me.

_**Emily: Emergency! Meet us at Hanna's, stat!**_

"Ezra," I called. "I've got to go. There's an emergency," I said, running to the door, to pull on my boots, and winter essentials.

"Be safe," he said, twining his arms around me, and pulled me into a hug. "How long will you be?"

"Not sure, however long the girls need me. Love you," I said, pecking him on the lips and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>"What's the emergency," I asked breathlessly as I rushed into Hanna's townhouse. There, in the hallway, stood my 3 best friends, complete unscathed.<p>

"The emergency," said Emily, as she took my bag and Spencer took my coat, "is that we haven't a girls night in forever. You with Ezra and Clara, me with my new job, Hanna and her wedding planning, and Spencer with Toby."

"She's right," said Spencer.

"And I have the guac and chips all ready to go," shouted Hanna, racing into the kitchen, obviously to prepare the snack.

"And isn't there something you have to officially tell us, not just from what we saw on Facebook," asked Spencer.

"Oh crap. Guys! I'm so sorry," I said, sobbing. "I completely forgot to tell you Ezra proposed."

"Woah! Hormonal chick on the loose," laughed Hanna, coming into the living room and set the food on the table. Spencer shot her a look.

"Aria, its ok. We understand completely. Your life has gotten a bit hectic lately," said Spencer, and Hanna and Emily nodded in corfirmation.

"It's not though. I forgot to tell my best friends I'm getting married," I said in between cries.

"Are you ok? Are you PMS-ing or something," asked Hanna.

"No," I wailed. "My period was supposed to come two weeks ago, but it hasn't." I continued crying until I realized what I had just said.

"You haven't gotten your period," asked Emily.

I shook my head in response. "Have you, besides the obvious hormonal issues, had any back pain, or fatigue," asked Hanna. This time, I nodded my head.

"I'm going to the drugstore," shouted Spencer, running to grab her coat, and was out the front door in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>They say you never forget the time you find out about your first pregnancy. And I sure as hell wouldn't forget mine. I was sitting in the bathroom, staring at the little pink plus sign that seemed to scream 'You're Pregnant' at me, while the girls waited outside the door. I was pretty sure Hanna had her ear pressed up to it; she thought I would give a little squeal if I was.<p>

At first, the little pink sign made me shocked, and then I slowly eased into my fate. Needless to say, I was exhilerated.

"Aria! Are you done! I want to see," yelled Hanna. I tentatively opened the door, an uncertain grin spreading across my face as they took in the plus sign.

"Aria's having a baby," yelled Hanna, excitedly and started to dance around the room, taking Spencer along with her.

"How do you feel," asked Emily.

"I feel excited! Em, Ezra and I are having a baby. An actual baby thats part him and part me. We're having a baby," I said through tears. The girls and I spent the night rejoicing with nauseatingly cheesy chick flicks and tons of guacamole.

"So, are you sure it's Ezra's," said Hanna with a wink as we sat on the ground watching "Easy A".

"Shut up," I said, hitting her with a pillow, with later turned into an all out pillow fight, lasting about an hour, until I decided I had to go home to Ezra. As I was about to leave, Hanna, pulled me aside.

"Tell him when the time is right. Don't rush it. Love you."

That night, as I layed curled up against Ezra's chest, I felt my hands float to my stomach, and I silently said goodnight to the little baby in there.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days got extremely crazy. Crazier than usual. I was teaching. Ezra was teaching. We had family time after school with Clara, and dinner. The first adoption meeting went extremely well. Our attorney, Madeline Sparks, was a woman in her early 40's, who completely understood our situation. We had all the imformation cleared and ready to go. The only two downsides was that Ezra and I had to be legally married, and we needed Audrey to fully give up any rights to Clara that she had. It didn't matter that she hadn't been in her life, whatsover, she still was her mother.<p>

Days had gone by since I found out I was pregnant, and I still hadn't told Ezra. There never seemed to be the perfect time. Everything was crazy. I had been laying on the couch, book in hand, and one hand nonchalantly resting on my stomach , until Ezra scooped me up, and plopped me onto his lap.

"Guess what," he asked, kissing my temple.

"What?"

"They've found Audrey, and she's willing to meet with us," he said excitedly. "Tomorrow."

It was now tomorrow, and I was nervously getting dressed him a simple black dress and heels. I ran my hands over my stomach, thankful that nothing was starting to show yet.

Ezra came into the room, dressed and ready to go. "Clara's safely at Spencer's," he said, as I gave him a kiss.

"I like coming home to you," he said smiling. **(remember this line? first person to say what scene and episode wins...hmm...brownie points!)**

"Mhm," I said kissing him once again. "How do I look," I asked, giving a little twirl.

"You look great. It's perfect! Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said taking his hand, and we left the townhouse and towards Madeline's office.

* * *

><p>The receptionist had sent us right through to see Madeline. I took a deep inhale, and I felt Ezra do the same. He grasped my hand tighter, and pushed open to door. Madeline's office was bright and airy, totally the opposite of what you'd imagine a lawyer's office to look like. There, at the desk, stood Madeline, and besides her stood a beautiful woman, about a few inches taller than me, with dark hair and dark eyes, who could've only been Audrey.<p>

"Hello Ezra," said the woman.

"Audrey," choked out Ezra, as he held onto my hand even tighter than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Bah Bammm! Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, actually...most of you did...<strong>

**Anyways, ARIA'S PREGNANT! :D next chapter is going to be epically amazing! so buckle up! I'm serious about Ezra's line...whoever gets it first wins!**

**soo...please review! it only takes a few minutes, and is the highest form of flattery :D to all those silent readers out there, DON'T BE SHY!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.**

**p.s...did you see the photos of shirtless Ezra? *dies***


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but my schools work-load has been huge, and i've had a few drama club things to deal with, and my computer has been broken. But now it's fixed and all is right with the world, so on to chapter 39! Shout out to dalejrfan0276 for their suggestions on the chapter!**

**Btw...I won thhe summer of secrets thingamabob for ABC Family, so I'm super excited to get some sneak peeks for PLL (which comes back in 18 days!)**

**Thank you to all my amazing readers and reviewers! Also, shout out to all my girls on twitter! You're support is amazing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, PLL...nor will I ever.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (seriously!) :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Audrey had an almost sinister smile on her face, and her dark eyes glared at Ezra and my hands clasped together. She circulated through Madeline's office, Madeline only looking apologetic to Ezra and I. Even as a lawyer, there wasn't much she could to to handle Audrey's behavior.

"So," Audrey said, coming up straight to my face. Her eyes bore into mine, and I almost cowered behind Ezra. "You want to adopt my daughter?"

Her tone was icy, almost stubborn and dismissive. I was about to stammer out the word, 'yes', until I came to realize that I was Aria Montgomery, the strong, independent young woman, who used to never to afraid of most things. That girl was a risk taker, and I wasn't about to lose her.

"On paper, yes, she's your daughter, but emotionally, she's mine. I'd like to officially become my daughter's mother," I said, meeting her glare. She seemed surprised at first but immediately fired back her reply. Ezra and Madeline only looked on quietly, and a little shell-shocked.

"What makes you so sure that she loves you? Maybe, the minute she sees me, she'll feel the ties we have an completely drop you," she taunted.

"I can assure you that Clara loves me. And I love her, so much. You missed out on a great opportunity, but in a way, I'm glad that you did. Clara is a bright, and caring little girl. She wouldn't dream of hurting anyone's feelings, and although a bit smart-alecky at times, is a wonderful child. I have been blessed just to get to know her and be around her. And I'm standing here in front of you, Audrey, asking you for only one thing, and that's your consent to adopt Clara. I love her," I said, and the tears started to flow. My pregnancy hormones started to kick in at just the perfect time.

Ezra rushed over and wrapped his arms around my body, letting the sobs come and then go easily. I wiped my eyes, and turned to face Audrey, keeping Ezra's arms rested in my stomach. If only he knew what was growing inside me in that exact place. Audrey's eyes seemed to soften, and I thought hopefully that maybe she had changed her mind.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "You obviously love Clara very much, as well as Ezra. Ezra, you love her, don't you," Audrey asked, motioning to me.

"More than anything," said Ezra, kissing my temple.

"Then I guess, I'm going to have to give you my consent. I can't deny Clara the opportunity to have a real mother, nor can I deny you two for something you want so much. I regret leaving in some way, but I still don't want children. Madeline?"

"Yes," said the lawyer, who was already shuffling the adoption papers on her desk, glasses sliding down her nose.

"I'd like to give Aria and Ezra my consent to adopt Clara," said Audrey, already taking a pen and signing the correct papers. Ezra and I watched in astonishment, as Audrey finished, and slid the pen back into her bag. She gathered up her things, and before leaving the room, said to me, "Take care of Clara, please. I'm trusting you to do that," and closed the door.

"We did it," I exclaimed throwing my arms around Ezra's neck. "Clara's going to be my daughter!"

"I know, Baby, I know," said Ezra, who pulled me close. We were about to kiss, until Madeline reminded us of her presence by clearing her throat.

"Congratulations, you two," she said sweetly, "But there is still the matter of being legally married. I suggest you two go home, and discuss and let me know soon what you're options are."

"Thank you so much, Madeline. For everything," I said, giving her a huge hug before leaving to go home.

* * *

><p>Spencer had taken Clara back to the townhouse, and I practically ran and grabbed her. Clara didn't seem to mind my almost bone-crushing hug, and snuggled deeper into my body.<p>

"Hi Mommy," she said, nuzzling her way so that her face rested in the crook of my neck. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Pumpkin. Everything's perfect," I said, smiling to Ezra, and held Clara tighter. Spencer, who knew what was happening today, whispered to Ezra, "I take it everything went well?" He smiled and nodded, and walked over to where I was standing, peacefully holding Clara.

"I'll just be going then," she said, pulling on her winter jacket. "I have to meet Toby for dinner anyways."

Ezra took Clara from my arms, much to my silent protests, and wrapped her up in another big hug, similar to mine.

"What's with all this hugging," asked Clara, giggling at both of us.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just that Mommy and I missed you a lot, today," said Ezra, smiling towards me and then pressing a kiss to Clara's forehead.

"Yes, more than you could ever imagine," I said taking her back from Ezra, and giving him a little smirk. He understood though, and didn't take my expression into much consideration.

"I missed you too, but let me tell you all about my day with Auntie Spencer," said Clara, and started with her chatter, something I would never get tired of hearing.

* * *

><p>Clara's chatter continued throughout dinner, not that I minded anyway. I had never felt this happy since Ezra proposed to me. I glanced down to the glimmering ring on my finger, admiring the way it shone in all the right places.<p>

"Whatcha looking at," asked Ezra, pulling me into his lap from where I sat on the bed. We had just put Clara down, and now it was time to discuss marriage plans. I was considering having a little service done by a judge as soon as possible, and then have a huge wedding afterwards (preferably after the baby was born.)

"Just this thing I'm wearing on my finger. I think some people call it an engagement ring," I laughed, and turned around to kiss him. I was slightly nervous inside; after how well the day had gone, I decided I was going to tell him about the baby. I wasn't scared; I knew he wouldn't reject the baby, but just nervous to his reaction.

"So, I was thinking that we just have a simple service done by a judge," I said as we curled up in bed, "and then save the real big wedding for another time. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect! Aria," he said, taking my hand, "I'm so happy that we're finally going to be a family. You, me, and Clara. I think this adoption is going to run smoothly."

"Ezra," I began, "There may be on-," by was stopped by the little tearful voice coming from the doorway.

"Adoption?" Clara was standing in the doorway, clutching her Ariel doll to her chest. She timidly stepped into the room, and started to wipe away tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Adoption is for people to become a kid's parent. You're not my actual Mommy are you," she asked her voice breaking, and I immediately ran to her side. Ezra got up from the bed, ready to brace himself for the worst.

"Clara, honey, I'm sorry. But I love you so much," I said trying to take her into my arms, but she only ran away and held onto Ezra's leg.

"No, you lied to me, Miss Aria," she said, her little voice beginning to raise in volume. My heart shattered when she said Miss Aria rather than Mommy. "Lying is bad," she said an began to cry.

"Clara please listen to Mommy," said Ezra, trying to reason with her.

"No," Clara screamed. "She's not my Mommy!"

"Clara, Pumpkin. I want to be your mother badly. That's why I want to adopt you. I realize now that lying was almost unforgivable, but I love you so much, Clara. I didn't want to disappoint you, but I love you just as if you were my actual baby girl. Please, Clara. Listen to me," I begged her.

"No," she cried. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have lied. I don't want you to be my mother. I hate you," she said and ran from the room.

"Clara, please," I called, trying to go after her, but Ezra stopped me.

"Aria. Stop. This is already screwed up enough, and now Clara's upset, and she'll only be more upset if you go in there. Let me do this," he said firmly and let the room. I immediately broke down into tears. His words "This is already screwed up enough" stung me, and I went to the closet and got out bags for me to pack. I needed to get out of here, even for only a few days.

Ezra came back in the room a couple minutes later. "Well," he said, "she wouldn't budge. She's really upset, Aria," he said, running his hand through his hair and looked around the room. "What's going on," he asked, noticing me in the closet as I was hurridley packing up my bags. "What are you doing," he asked, trying to take a bag away from me.

"I need to get out of here, Ezra. I need some time to breathe," I said, wrenching my arm away and continued packing. "I can't stay here and have Clara hate me. Pretty soon, you'll hate me too," I said through tears.

"Aria, you're not leaving! We're going to work through this, together," he said, once again trying to take away my bags.

"Really? Where have I heard that before? Oh, right, my junior year," I said bitterly, standing up from my position on the ground. "Except, it was me saying it, not you."

"Aria, please don't bring us back to that time. We've moved on," he said as I leaned down to continue packing. "Aria," he said frustratedly after a few minutes, "this is childish. We'll work through this, I promise you."

"Maybe this is for the best," I said zipping up the last few of my bags. "I can't play this game anymore, Ezra. I can't sit here, and disappoint the people I love. I love you and Clara more than anything in this world, remember that," I said, sliding the gorgeous ring I had been admiring only a half an hour earlier, off my finger, "But, I can't do this."

I put the ring in his palm, but his hand closed around mine. "Aria, please," Ezra begged, his voice tight. "Don't go! I need you."

"I have to Ezra. Maybe we can work this all out one day, but right now is not a good time. Just remember that I love you, no matter what," I said strongly, holding back my tears as I picked up my bags, leaving an astonished Ezra standing in the middle of the room that was once ours. I escaped from the townhouse, and onto the streets of the city, allowing my tears to flow.

The impossible had arrived and done its damage. My hands floated down to my stomach, an instant reminder of how screwed up our situation had become. I just left the love of my life, and we were separated once again. I had the urge to run straight back up those steps, and throw myself into his arms, saying I was sorry and wasn't going anywhere, but I couldn't possibly. One day, Clara's resentment towards me would start affecting Ezra's feelings, and I couldn't live with myself if he walked around this Earth hating me.

I began to cry even harder as I lifted my phone up to my ear, and heard Hanna's voice come over the receiver.

"Han, could I stay in your guest room for a little bit? No, everything isn't ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

She was gone. My Aria was gone. I wouldn't wake up to her face in the morning. I wouldn't have anyone to tease me when I laugh in my sleep, or my cooking skills. I wouldn't have anyone to hold too close, and wouldn't feel her lips upon mine. It seemed like the minute we were getting happiness, everything spiraled out of control.

Clara was distraught when I went into her room, and I couldn't blame her. She loved Aria, well, still loved her, but was too stubborn to admit it. I had tried to explain to her what had happened, and tried to get to calm down, but she wouldn't have any of it. She continued to cry into her pillow.

Seeing Aria packing up her bags tipped my emotional balance. I had promised myself when I found her again, that I wouldn't ever let her go away. And yet, here I was again, unable to keep that promise, as she had already walked out the door. I had no idea where she went or what she could be doing. It was late and she was small, and I felt the overwhelming need to run after her and protect her from the dangers of the night. It was too late for that though.

I had no idea when or if she would ever be back, and that scared the hell out of me. I slumped down to the floor, holding the ring in my hand, and started at it dejectedly, allowing my tears to flow. I never cried, but this was an exception; I just lost the love of my life so a stupid mistake.

"I love you," I cried, holding the ring close my chest, as it was one of the only physical reminders I had left of Aria, besides picutres of happier times of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I bet y'all are speechless! Worth the wait? Please don't be too speechless to review though! Thank you to all those who have been reviewing, and to all those silent readers out there, don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say!<strong>

**I've pretty much got the rest of the story planned out, but suggestions are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow! The response to the last chapter was completely overwhelming! I promise though, everything will get better! Thanks to my readers, reviewers (i loved that practically all of you came out to respond to the last chapter!), dalejrfan0276 (for their ideas), and especially to my girls on twitter! You're support is everything!**

**Please though, no hate mail! The drama is all part of the story! The next chapter will bring an Ezra that we haven't seen, but are dying too!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PLL**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning, wishing that what had transpired last night was just a dream. My arms felt around, trying to grasp onto what I was hoping to be a warm body, but instead I had gathered the white rumpled sheets. I was usually a man who keeps his emotions bottled up, but in these circumstances, it was close to impossible. Soft wet spots appeared on my pillow, but I quickly brushed them away and sat up in bed. Out of habit, my hand traveled to the back of my neck, and I rubbed the spot my hand was resting on, but drew it away quickly; Aria's lips had only touched that spot a few days ago, and I wouldn't probably never feel them there again. Just the thought caused my eyes to tear up.

I glanced over to my clock, noticing it was 5:30 in the morning. I let out a groan, as it was Monday and I would have to go teach, with the constant reminder of Aria sitting on my desk in the form of a photo. I knew that I wouldn't store it away in the confines of my desk drawer. Unable to fall back into the sheets, and allow myself to sleep for another half hour, I went downstairs and brewed myself a fresh cup of coffee, which seemed to defrazzle my nerves. My mug accompanied me into my study as I flipped open my laptop, which was still humming with activity. I pulled up Facebook's homepage, which told me the recent new of what was going on with my friends. I only cared about one person though.

**_Vera Fitz_** _just got offered to take pictures for a major photo shoot for Vogue!_

**_Hardy Mitchell_**_ about to take the girlfriend out!_

**_Emily Fields_**_…wow…_

**_Aria Montgomery _**_is no longer listed as "engaged"_

I sucked in a huge intake of breath, and felt my heart shatter into a billion tiny pieces. It was there; clear in black and white and for all the world to see, that Aria and I were done. Over. Finished. And I didn't like it. There wasn't much I could do though. I felt an overwhelming sickness consume me, as I picked up the phone and called in sick for work. I had lost her_, _and it going to be hell trying to get her back, when the time was right. I collapsed onto my couch, and started thoughtlessly out the window, wondering where we had gone wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

My heart felt like it was being wrenched out of my chest as I clicked the "single" option on my Facebook page. Actually, the girls had me change it last night, but I couldn't bring myself to keep it that way, and once I was sure they were all asleep, I snuck onto my laptop the change it. Emily, trying to do what's good for mankind, caught my indiscretion and reported it to Hanna, who was now standing behind me, making sure I wouldn't go back.

"Honey, are you ok," asked Hanna, who placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I held back a cry, Hanna had already seen enough tears to last them almost 2 years worth of heartbreak. The rest of the girls weren't here, but we put on Facebook and Aria-watch, under Sergent Hanna's strict orders. I didn't answer her question, only nodded my head and sniffled away my sorrows.

"I'm going back to bed," I said, and placed an arm protectively around my stomach. I had tried to fall back asleep, but my mind was plagued with dreams of Clara telling me she hated me, and Ezra's face when I left. I had told myself not to look back, but it was almost impossible. I thought my tear ducts were dry, but unfortunately, I was wrong, as another wave of desperation washed over me. My phone was in hand and I scrolled through and found Ezra's number, preparing to call him and tell him I was coming home, but I couldn't. My hands floated down to the small bump that was now beginning to form, an action I seemed to be doing a lot lately, and began to sob.

"He doesn't know about the baby, does he," sounded Hanna's voice from the doorway. The sound of my cries increased, signalling "yes". "Honey," she said, smoothing out my hair, "Everything will be fine. It'll all work out. You two are soul-mates; there's nothing that they universe can do to fully tear the two of you apart."

"I..I guess. I just need some time to think, you know. Away from the hustle and bustle. I need to sort out how I feel, and how and if I'm ever going to tell him about the baby."

"I've got the perfect idea then," said Hanna a smile, springing to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

I awoke much too soon from my fit of slumber, but Clara, who nuzzled her way into my arms. Her usual sparkling blue eyes, were dull, a reflection of my very own. Aria leaving had taken a toll on Clara as much as myself.

"Daddy, I miss Mommy," she cried softly in my arms. "I didn't mean to upset her, but I was just so angry. I want her back. I want my Mommy, and I want her to adopt me," she said, her tears beginning to flow more and more with each passing second.

"I know, Baby. I know. I miss your Mommy too," I said, allowing a few tears to roll down my cheeks. I laid there, holding onto my baby girl for a few moments, until I sat up, taking her with me. I brushed away the tears from her face and looked at Clara determinedly. "Come on. You're gonna have a good day at school. I know it'll be hard, but just act like Mommy's going on a little vacation with your aunts. Could you be strong for me Clara, please?"

"I can," she said, her small voice wavering. "I love you, Daddy. Promise me you'll get Mommy back?"

"I promise you Clara. I love you and her too much to allow everything to just slip away."

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

It wasn't even an hour, until Hanna had booked tickets for me to go home to Rosewood. Of course, I'd be spending more time on my own in Philly. I didn't want to be around my family, who would be inquiring about the baby (yes, they knew) and what had happened. All I needed was myself, my clothes, and my baby. I was now sitting on a plane, holding a copy of "To Kill A Mocking Bird" close to my chest, trying to choke back the tears that went along with the book.

It was like I wanted to torture myself by staring at Ezra's number longingly in my contacts, or re-reading our favorite parts of our favorite book, or gazing at the picture we had from happier times. The part of me who wanted to appear strong thought this was a way of helping me move on, but deep down, I knew it wasn't. It was only giving into that urge of turning right around and back into his arms. But it wasn't like I didn't want to go that route; I wanted to. So badly. But I knew that it wouldn't solve anything. I needed to figure out what was going on with me first, before I could go back into my safe shelter of Ezra's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Some emotion and sadness before something HUGE and GOOD for their relationship happens! As I said, we see a side of Ezra that everyone has been DYING to see!<strong>

**I know it was short, but please review! It really means the world to me and isn't to difficult to do! Just some typing and click!  
><strong>

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola! Big update for you guys! I promise, you'll really like this chapter! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers and readers! Big thanks to all my supportive girls on Twitter! Shout out to sburke and dalejrfan0276 for their input on this chapter!**

**Also, huge thanks to schlagergeten (Mika) on twitter for her suggestion to listen to the song "Nothing" by The Script! It's an amazing song and really comes into play towards the end of the chapter! I suggest listening to it, so you understand why, plus its just an amazing song!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't like these. We get it! I don't own PLL!**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (seriously!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

4 days had gone and came after Aria left. I hadn't gone into work, hadn't answered my home phone, hadn't done really much of anything besides lay on my couch with a book, my laptop, several mugs of coffee, and the remote control. I felt horrible with myself; my dreary deposition had affected Clara as well. She had gone to school the first day, but eventually was reduced to just a shell of what was once my buoyant little girl, and it killed me to see her like this. For those 4 days, Clara was constantly curled up in my lap on the couch, mindlessly watching TV, or doing something else. I wasn't angry with Aria, nor was I angry with Clara. I was only angry with myself for letting our depression get to this point.

_My hair was such a mess, that when I tried to run my hand nervously through it, it barely went past my hairline. Carelessly, I had dressed in monochromatic gray sweats to take Clara to school. Clara was dressed all in pink as she tried to use the bright color to make her seem happy. We both held our breath, as I pushed open the door the the classroom. I was 2/3 expecting Aria to be gone, and the other 1/3 hoped that she would still be in there. The door opened, and the classroom was empty. Not even the sub had arrived. Clara held back a tears, as I pressed my lips to her hair. "I need you to be strong for me today, Clara. Please," I whispered, and she nodded her head.  
><em>

I had tried reaching Aria several times, some days practically filling up her answering machine. My messages ranged from simple "I love you's" to complete desperation, which entailed me leaving 10 minute long stanza's pleading for her to come home. It never worked though. Every time my cell would buzz, I would quickly set Clara aside, and spring up from my lethargic position, praying that it was her calling back. It never was. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

And to top it all off, today, of all days was my birthday. I was 29. From experience, I discovered that as we age, life doesn't get easier, but only gets tougher. Mom had called; it was the only time I picked up the phone, to pester me about bringing Clara over for a celebration. The immediate family knew about what had happened, and were trying to help me out, whether it was calling to ask to take Clara to school, or asking to come over to cook dinner for me. I wanted to be alone, though.

My phone buzzed once again, and I leaped up, hoping it was Aria responding to my latest message. But, like every time, it wasn't. It was Mom, asking, well more like demanding me to give her Clara for the night, and for me to go out and enjoy myself on my birthday. I protested saying I'd rather much be at home, but Mom could be extremely convincing and scary when she wanted.

"Clara?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said, her blue eyes reaching mine, but lowered quickly.

"You're going to Grammy and Papa's tonight."

"No, Daddy, I want to stay with you," she said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I don't want to leave you," she said, and now the tears had transformed into full on crying.

"Clara, honey, please, shhh," I said, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"I want my Mommy," she sobbed into my tee shirt. There wasn't much I could do with that. "Is there anything you would like to do today to cheer you up?"

"Mommy," she said through tears once again. My heart literally felt like it was being torn in half right then and there.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Anything else?"

"Central Park," she asked, sniffling away her tears. "

"Sure, we need a little bit of sunlight anyway, don't we," I said, trying smile, and I genuinely did for once.

* * *

><p>Clara and I arrived home around 5 after a long day on sledding down the massive hills of Central Park. The city acquired about 3 feet of snow, and the hills were slick. The snow was up to at least Clara's waist, so I carried her the entire time. All in all, I think that even under the circumstances, I couldn't have spent my 29th birthday any better. I had laughed more than I had in the past 4 days, and was able to glimpse's of the old Clara. The little twinkle in her blue eyes had reappeared as did the blush in her cheeks. It was a better birthday gift than any material item.<p>

The downside was that when we arrived home, both my daughter and I were sucked into the vortex of sadness. It didn't seem to be as deep as previous times, but it was still evident. When the time came to pack Clara up for her sleepover, she threw a tantrum, clinging onto my shirt, throwing things out of her duffel bag. It was near to impossible to try and calm her down, but strangely enough, the remedy was showing her pictures of Aria. She'd touch Aria's face in the picture, and give me a little smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less.

Clara had ended up choosing two pictures to take along with her to my parents. She chose the picture Aria and I had taken with paper bags over our heads, just for laughs, and then the picture of our first family day in Bryant Park. She seemed to feel a little better, holding onto a piece of Aria. Clara was able to brush away her tears and suck up her sadness for her visit with my parents. She brightened at seeing my parents, and with a tearful goodbye to me, she ran off to help Mom bake brownies.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Clara, I drifted back to my living room and retained my position on the couch. I was considering going out and buying myself a small little birthday cake, and sing "Happy Birthday" to myself cynically, but maybe that wasn't the best option. I went into my kitchen, my hands ghosting over my neatly stacked (thanks to Aria) collection of take out menus. I was about to dial the number for a really good Thai dish, when my door slammed open.<p>

"Ezra? Man, where are you!" It was Greg, no doubt ready to take me out on his promised-since-last-year birthday excursion. Except, instead of his promised Ezra/Greg bonding time, Toby and Lucas had accompanied him. They knew what had happened with Aria. Greg didn't. The 3 of them had really gotten to know each other after my engagement party, and Lucas deemed Greg the 4th missing member of our wolf pack.

"In here!"

"What happened to you," he asked. "Where's Aria?" A large lump formed in my throat, and Lucas and Toby gave me an apologetic glance. I swallowed the lump back, "She's gone. We got into a fight. She said some things, I said somethings, and she decided she needed a break for awhile. I don't have any idea where she is, and it's scaring the shit out of me," I said, running a hand through my hair. Greg didn't really know, nor did he need to know how Aria pretended to be Clara's mother. He'd find out when the time is right.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. It must be hell for you."

"It is."

"Come on," said Toby, mobilizing me from my spot against the counter. "You need to get showered and dressed. We're taking you out for your birthday."

"No, guys. Really, it's fine. I have some paperwork I've been putting aside to get done."

"Bullshit, you haven't been in work for days. I was starting to think you died and no one knew about it. Like some sadistic stalker had broken into you're house and killed you and discarded all the evidence," said Greg.

"Wow, Greg. Thanks for the optimism."

"Your welcome. Now get yourself upstairs an into the shower. Don't make me carry you, because that would just be awkward." I didn't have much leeway to protest and decided to comply with the guys' orders.

* * *

><p>Call me a pessimist, but I was trying extremely hard to not let myself enjoy the night. I tried to suppress laughter while we watched "The Hangover Part 2". I tried to act as unreachable during conversation. I didn't want to be bothered by probing questions from Greg about what had happened. I didn't want to hear about Hanna or Spencer, because I couldn't talk about Aria. Part of me resented the fact that the guys had taken me out tonight, and the other half was flattered that they cared so much as to pry me from my townhouse.<p>

We were now sitting in some little dive bar, ordering beers. The others were talking about, you guessed it, their girlfriends, while I sulked, staring through the glass of my 2nd bottle of beer.

"Ezra, dude, come on. Talk to us," said Lucas, trying to bring me out of my shell.

"There isn't much, Lucas. Nothing, besides losing the love of my life, has really happened to me. I can't exactly contribute."

"I would've said that taking you out tonight was a horrible idea," said Toby, "But I have a feeling your sulking would've been worse if we left you home alone. Bartender! A round of shots please," he called before turning to me again, "You need to loosen up."

* * *

><p>Whether it was from a mix of the alcohol and adrenaline in my system, or some unknown force, a new found determination buzzed through my system as we walked through the streets of New York City. After the first two rounds of shots, I was no longer sulking, but trying to figure out ways to find Aria and bring her home.<p>

"Aria," I called, while we were all walking. So, maybe it was the alcohol. "Aria!"

"Ezra, shut up," said Greg latching onto one of my arms while Toby took the other.

"No! I'm tryingtofindAria," I slurred. I shook off their arms, and walked determinedly down the the street, faltering a few times as I tripped. I stopped in my tracks, a thought crossing my partially incoherent mind. "She's at your house, isn't she," I said, pointing a finger to Lucas.

"No! I-uh...No! No she's not, Ezra," said Lucas frantically, which only tipped it off that she was, or had been there. Either way, I was getting answers. "Let's go," I said, pointing in the direction I thought his townhouse would be in.

"Actually, it's that way," said Lucas readjusting my finger, "And if you really want to go there, fine. But I'm not guaranteeing you anything." I stumbled along, as Greg and Toby held me up, while Lucas directed the way to his house. I could feel the slight buzz wearing off, and as the buzz wore off, pure determination because evident. I wasn't going to sit back and sulk anymore. I needed to fight for what I wanted; and what I wanted was Aria. It was about time I fought for her too.

Lucas let us inside the townhouse when we arrived, and I marched straight into the living room and found Hanna watching some chick flick, with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Ezra," she said, shocked, "What a-a surprise," she said nervously.

"Where's Aria," I pleaded. "Please Hanna, I know you know where she is. I can't be without her any longer. Is she here," I asked, leaving the room and was about to go down the hallway when Hanna's voice stopped me.

"She's not here! I can't tell you where she is exactly, but it's not here."

"Please Hanna, you've got to tell me. I don't quite know what to do anymore. I thought wallowing would make the pain go away, but it didn't. Clara's been torn in two, she's not herself anymore. She's lifeless. I've lost my baby girl," I said, tears forming. "And I've lost sight of myself. I need to find her Hanna, please."

"She's somewhere where she needs to clear her mind," she stated.

"I need more than that Hanna! Please," I said raising my voice out of frustration.

"I can't tell you, Ezra," Hanna, said raising her voice as well.

"Hanna, tell me where she is! I need to find Aria," I said, my voice's level raising once more. Out of frustration, Hanna yelled back, "She's in Philly! She needed to think things throught!"

"Like what? Like how she would get over me?"

"No! Like the fact she's pregnant with your baby," she blurted and then immediately placed a hand over her mouth. "Shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

My head started to spin. Aria was pregnant, and she was gone, and now, she was off in Philly with our unborn child. Our unborn child. Aria was pregnant.

"Aria's pregnant?"

"Yes," said Hanna, exasperatedly. "She is."

"Aria's pregnant," I said, but it sounded much more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, Ezra. We've established that. Geez, and you were the teacher here!" I wrapped Hanna up in a hug."Thank you so much, Hanna," I said joyously. "If there's anything you ever need, let me know. You just did me the biggest favor."

I left the townhouse giddily. I was off the Philly to get back my girl, and my baby.

* * *

><p>"Mom," I said, cradling the phone against my shoulder as I packed up a suit case. "I need you to take care of Clara for a few days. Yes, everything is going to be fine...I know where Aria is. What to tell her? Umm...tell her that Daddy is going to bring Mommy back," I said smiling as I hung up the phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of determinedi'm going to get my girl Ezra? We need to see determined Ezra more in the show, preferably Season 2 with the new love interest!**

**So guys, "Reunited" is starting to come to a close, but don't fret! I have several more Ezria fics in mind :D Please Review! It means so much and doesn't take very long! If you're a silent reader, don't be shy! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**Suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but I was stuck on where to go with the story and this week was extremely busy! You'll all love this chapter, I hope! Also, have you all taken a look at "What If"? Big, well more like HUGE shout out to the fantastic isburke for her help with the chapter! And big shout out to be my readers and reviewers!**

**10 days until PLL 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review (!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Its sometimes better to be isolated, rather than surrounded by the constant racing and rushing of others. One has the ability to piece themselves back together instead of being wrapped up in the hum of chatter created by loved ones or the buzz of the television fading into the background of an apartment.

I spent my first 2 days in Philly completely isolated. Number 1 entailed me sprawled out on my hotel bed, crying my eyes out. Number 2 involved dragging myself out onto the pavement of the city's streets. I had begun to get my feelings in check, after fully mulling over the events of the night two days before. My 3rd day was once again spent on the streets of Philly. I felt as though I was on my way to making a recovery, and instead of wandering aimlessly, I stopped in the odd boutique or coffee shop. At one point, I found myself in a children's store, looking for items for the new baby, when a gorgeously made mermaid jewelry box caught my eye.

It was teal, with a detailed painting of a brown haired mermaid on top. There were small gemstones encrusted around the bottom. Only one phrase called out to me; Clara.

So, I picked up the box and brought it to the cash register. I subconsciously whipped out my credit card, not even paying attention to the pricing of the insanely beautiful box.

My 4th day was Ezra's birthday, which was pure hell. I was once again reduced to tears, and spent the day curled up in my room, ordering room service and charging my credit card with old movies from On Demand. Every so often, my hands would float down to the little bump beginning to form on my stomach, and whispered lightly, "Say Happy Birthday to Daddy."

It took all the strength I could muster to not return the calls or reply the ignored text messages Ezra sent me. It hurt to look at messages that read, "Aria, my love, please come home," and even the mere sound of his voice drove me crazy. But I needed to remain strong. I was an independent young woman. My thoughts started to take another turn though. I was being incredibly selfish. I had a job, and friends waiting back in New York. Most importantly, I had a daughter, no matter how much she wanted to dispute the fact, and a fiance waiting as well. Not to mention I was pregnant, and my baby had started to become one of the most valuable things in my life. I couldn't hold it out any longer. It was time to go home.

I whipped out my laptop, and booked the next flight back to JFK, which was at 10 tomorrow morning. With a satisfied feeling, I began packing up my bags, and drifted off to sleep later, forming a plan to surprise Clara.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

My flight left this morning around 7 a.m. I was too exhilarated to sleep, drinking cups of coffee by the minute. The only downside to that was on the plan ride, I completely passed out as the caffeine left my system. It didn't hurt though, as it gave me extra energy to run to Aria and wrap her up in my arms when I saw her again. I was never a man to go chasing after a woman, but Aria was worth it. She was my soulmate and the mother of my child. I wasn't angry with her that she hadn't told me she was pregnant; she had her reasons, but part of me wondered why she didn't.

My flight landed around 9:40, and I practically ran to the luggage carousel to get my bags. I'm sure to the outsider, I looked like a deranged man. Grabbing my bags, I rushed towards the security gate, so I could get out of the airport and to the hotel that Aria was staying at.

Then the inevitable happened. As I was waiting to go through the security monitors, Aria had just passed through going the opposite direction. Adrenaline began to sure through my veins, and I began to turn around and run.

"Aria," I repeatedly shouted, but she never turned around. She was considerably a good deal ahead of me anyway. I called her phone, and even saw her stop to look at the screen, but she kept walking as my phone call was denied. I stood there, dead in my tracks, and watched until she disappeared through the gate indicated a 10 a.m. flight back to JFK airport.

She was planning on coming home anyway. I bolted to the nearest stand booking flight.

"Hi, I'd like a ticket for a coach seat on the 10 a.m. to JFK." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, but that flight is all booked up. No seats left." The woman at the desk looked at me, with her little blunt bobbed hair and extremely red lips. She had that expression of a so-called perfect flight attendant.

"Is there anything else close to that time and goes to JFK? I need to be on a flight, and fast. My...my wife's having a baby, and I was on business. I need to get home."

"Oh, your poor dear! Let me see," she said, beginning to browse through her computer. "Ah ha! Here's a flight for 10:10! The last ticket, would you like it?"

"Yes please," I grabbed my credit card, and as she swipped it through, a feeling of satisfaction washed over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

The inflight movie was "Life As We Know It"; a movie I had seen countless times because of Hanna. It wasn't all that bad though, but after you're 5th time, it gets repetitive.

Ezra called me in the airport. Right as I was approaching my gate. It felt as if fate was telling me I was making the right choice. I didn't answer though, because I wanted it to be a surprise when I got back to the townhouse. I pressed ignore, and continued walking although I swore I heard his voice calling my name. And it sounded so real, not just a memory or a dream.

It didn't matter though. It was 1 in the afternoon, and I was standing in the middle of the front hall of the townhouse, my bags dropped on the floor. Clara would still be in school, but Ezra would've been home, wouldn't he?

"Hello," I called, but there wasn't any response. I looked through every room, including the washing room and the bathrooms, but there wasn't a trace of anyone. Bringing my things upstairs, I settled onto Ezra and my bed, and took out my phone to call Hanna.

"Han? Where's Ezra?"

"He went off to find you in Philly. Shouldn't you be with him right now," she asked, confused.

"He went to Philly," I asked, breathlessly. Ezra had done the impossible; he tried to fight for me.

"Yeah! Wait, why aren't you there?"

"Because I decided to come home. I'm in the townhouse right now and no one's home. Is Clara okay?"

"She's fine. Ezra's parents have been taking her to school, and Gillian asked me to pick her up today, actually," said Hanna.

"Do me a favor," I asked. "Don't. I want to as a surprise."

"Aria? Are you sure. I mean...what happened o-."

"Han, I'm sure. I'm so glad to be back. Gotta go! Love you," I said, hanging up the phone. I took the next hour to place clothes back in the closet, hang up pictures I had taken down, and put books back into the bookshelf. I left the house around 2, ready to go meet my daughter.

* * *

><p>I could see Clara walk out of the school building, glumly. Marie was standing next her, chattering about something, and Clara was trying to pay attention, but failed to. There was something else on her mind. I saw her give Marie a little wave as the little redhead ran to her mother. I came closer to where Clara was standing, looking around like a lost puppy.<p>

"Auntie Hanna," I heard her call out, and turn around to look for Hanna's head of blonde.

"Clara! Auntie Hanna's not coming to pick you up," I said. Clara turned at the sound of her name, and her blue eyes completely lit up and began to have life again. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she ran to my outstreched arms.

"Mommy," she said, sniffling into my shoulder, "You came back."

"I know, Pumpkin," I said using my nickname for her, "And I'm not going anywhere ever again. I love you and Daddy too much to ever go anywhere again," I said tearing up as well. "Come on, lets go home and we can talk."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I know that you're not my real Mommy, but I want you to be," said Clara, who was curled up on my lap as I sat on the couch.<p>

"That's what our lawyer is doing. We're working out paperwork so that I can be your official Mommy," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Now Clara, just because I'm not your Mommy, doesn't mean I love you any less. You, pumpkin, are my world. I love you so much. That's why I did what I did. I didn't want you to be unhappy.

"You're my baby girl," I said, "No matter the circumstance, and you always will be."

"I'm sorry Mommy for saying those things. I was just upset. But when you were gone, I was miserable. I couldn't smile and I couldn't laugh. Please don't ever leave again. Why did you leave anyway," Clara asked, looking at me with a nostalgic, but curious expression.

"I left because..." How do you explain this to a 5 year old? "I left because I was very upset. I was afriad that you and Daddy would hate me, so I took a break and went home to Rosewood for a bit. I missed you too much though," I said, holding her tighter.

"Do you think we should call Daddy," Clara asked.

"I think thats a great idea. Here," I said handing her the home phone. "Go ahead!" She quickly pressed the keys for Ezra's number and lifted the phone up to her ear.

"Hi , Daddy? I'm home! Guess who's with me!"

"Mommy?" I heard a voice which sounded like it was coming from the hall.

"Yeah," said a perplexed Clara. "How did you know?"

"Because," said Ezra who was now standing in the entrance of the living room. "I'm home too."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? To let me know, leave a review! It only takes a few minutes and really makes my day! By the way, there's about 2 chapters left of Reunited :( but don't worry, I have other stories ready to go plus "What If"!<strong>

**love always, **

**.soprano.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I really want to thank everyone who has taken this journey for "Reunited" along with me. It was my first fanfic, and I received tremendous amounts of support! Hopefully you can all do the same as I continue with my other stories.**

**Shout out to the amazing sburke for her suggestions on the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: By 43 chapters, I think we get it. I don't own PLL.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

There she was. In the real flesh, there was my Aria. She had a certain glow to her as tears began to form in her eyes. A smile grew upon her face as she set Clara aside onto a couch cushion. We seemed to gravitate towards each other, meeting halfway of the short distance to each other.

"Ezra." Aria's hands ghosted over my face, touched every line and curve and characteristic as if she wanted to make sure I was actually there and not just some mirage of a man. She brushed back a curl from my forehead, and I relished the touch of her cool fingertips against my skin.

"Aria." I whispered her name lightly, and traced her cheek bones. I gazed at her lips hungrily, wanting to feel them against mine after waiting so long. It was a selfish thought, but I knew she was thinking the same thing; I detected the same emotion in her eyes.

Giving into her urge, her lips were pressed against mine in an instant. Her hands twined into my hair, and I sighed against her mouth, grateful for the feeling of her soft lips caressing my own. I wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure to allow my hand to brush lightly against the small bump forming there. She took a small intake of breath, but I wouldn't let her get away that fast. I one hand back on her cheek, leaving a hand lightly resting on her stomach, and pulled her close to me once again. The kiss grew more passionate and fevered until Clara cleared her throat. Aria pulled away, blushing, as she cowered into my chest.

"It just like a fairytale." Clara's eyes clouded over dreamily and she got off the couch and walked toward Aria and I with an excited expression. "I have my family back," she giggled and wrapped her arms around both of our legs.

"That you do, Baby," said Aria, picking Clara and allowing her to join in our embrace. For once in the past few days, I felt settled. I felt at peace. The puzzle was put back together.

"Mommy said she's not going anywhere ever again," Clara said giddly.

"Is that so," I asked, kissing Aria on the cheek. "Yes, that it is," replied Aria. "Never again."

"I think this is a cause for celebration! Ellen's Stardust Diner, my treat," I said taking Aria's hand and leading her and our little girl out of the townhouse and into the cold sunshine of January.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria POV:<strong>

Diner was really, in Ezra's words, a celebration. Of course, at Ellen's, you expect the singing. But the singing only added to the effect of a celebration. I ordered a cake for Ezra's birthday when we arrived, and they sang to him; a perfect chorus of harmony. I wanted to make up for not being around for his birthday as much as possible. He said that my being home was a present enough.

After a late night of roaming around Central Park, Ezra, Clara, and I made our way back home. Clara was near to passed out on Ezra's shoulder, and I felt like everything had returned to normal. This was how things were before I left, and how I planned to leave them.

Getting Clara to bed proved to be an easy task, and Ezra and I retired to our room. His arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me to his chest. I pressed myself nearer to his body, wanting him to feel the need I had for his touch. His lips lightly peppered my collar bone, and I began to giggle, getting caught up in the moment. There was something I had to run by him though, and it didn't seem right to prolong it from Ezra anymore. It was his child after all.

"Ezra," I looked up at him, "There's something I need to tell you. Before you brush it aside and tell me it can wait, you have to know that it can't. I've waiting long enough, and it's fair to keep it from you any longer."

"What is it, Love?"

"Ezra, I'm…well let's just say in a couple months, there'll be another Fitz running around the townhouse," I said nervously.

"Meaning," Ezra coaxed with a smile on his face.

"Meaning, I'm pregnant, Ezra," I said looking at him with a small but uncertain smile.

"We're having a baby," he said joyously. "We're having a baby," he repeated, beginning to twirl me around the room.

"Yes, Ezra. We're having a baby," I said, crashing my lips onto his once we stopped spinning around the room.

"Aria," he whispered against my lips. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me? This is the last time I'm asking, and if you say no, well then, I think we're all pretty much screwed," he laughed. Bending to one knee, he produced my ring from his pocket and slid it onto my finger. "I've been holding that ring in my pocket for the past 4 days, just waiting to jump at the chance to ask you again."

"You did good, Mr. Fitz. Perfect timing," I said, pressing my lips to his once again.

"So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl," he said pulling away, the light dancing in his eyes.

"Ezra, just shut up and kiss me. I've gone without it for too long."

"I love you," he sighed. His lips came upon mine, starting slow, put picked up pace and he led me towards the bed, the both of us removing clothing bit by bit. Ezra hovered over me on the bed, as I pressed my lips against his.

"I love you too," I whispered, and let his lips attack my own.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found my body clothed in a Hollis tee shirt, and a smaller body keeping Ezra's from mine. I looked down, feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach. Morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom to exit my sickness, and brushed my teeth. I climbed back into bed, drawing Clara closer to my chest and moving us both closer to Ezra's body.<p>

I felt Clara begin to stir, and nestled her way closer into my body and looked up at me.

"Morning, Mommy," she said. I gave her a kiss and whispered to her to wake up her Daddy. She began to give Ezra kisses all over his check that was facing upwards. He woke from the activity, pulling Clara close to his chest. "Morning sweetie," he said groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Love," I said, leaning over Clara to kiss Ezra. "Don't we have something important to tell her?" Ezra's eyes showed a sign of energy and he seemed awake and vibrant as I hinted towards my pregnancy.

"That we do. You want to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do," I said, sitting up and pulled Clara into my lap. Ezra sat up as well, and looked at me expectantly.

"Clara, honey, Merry Christmas," I said, kissing her cheek, remembering her original Christmas wish from just a few months before.

"But Mommy, Christmas passed," Clara said, a perplexed look on her face.

"Honey, don't you remember your first Christmas wish? The one you really wanted in FAO Schwartz, but I couldn't get you."

"A baby sister," Clara asked, remembering what she said. Realization washed over her face, and she beamed a smile at Ezra and I. "I'm getting a baby sister?"

"Well we're not sure whether it'll be a sister or a brother, but yes, Honey, you're getting a sibling." Ezra smiled at Clara's expression and chuckled lightly. "Mommy's having a baby!"

"Finally," Clara said. "We're going to be a real family, and you and Mommy are going to get married, and I'm going to have a baby sister!" Clara clapped her hands together in delight.

I was never one to believe in fate. I always thought that you had to choose your own direction in life and work towards it. But in that moment, I knew that despite the trials and tribulation Ezra and I went through, despite all obstacles, I was supposed to be right here, with a lovely daughter, and Ezra. Fate wanted me to be reunited with the ones I loved, plus a few new ones that came along with it all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the last official chapter of "Reunited" besides the epilogue, which will be up soon! I want to thank everyone (whether you've helped me with the story, reviewed, or even just read) for their support! It meant so much to me that I got such an overwhelming response to my first fanfic. <strong>

**I have many more stories in the works, and please, if you love me, check out "What If?" It's going to be a collection of "What If?" situations involving Ezria and I've already gotten a good response so far. **

**But please, check it out, and I hope that you'll all follow my future writing for Pretty Little Liars :D**

**Love always, **

**.soprano.**


	44. Epilogue

**Thank you all for this amazing journey with "Reunited". Honestly, there are so many people to thank that I can't just single out anyone. You all have been amazing (reaching over 500 reviews), and supportive, and gahh! I just really love you all!**

**Thanks to MzPink4 for the name!**

**So here's the epilogue. It's kind of bittersweet for me, as I'm not really ready to part with this story, but I have to. Maybe in the future I could write a sequel of some sort. **

**Please continue to read my work, though. Just because "Reunited" is over, doesn't mean I don't have any more Ezria things up my sleeves. I do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

**Unknown POV:**

Ezra casually walked into the Plaza Hotel's banquet room, Clara holding onto his left hand, and little Sophia perched on his hip.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Ezra looked down to Clara, her chestnut hair curled to perfection with little flowers placed here and there. Aria had left early this morning with Clara to get her hair done for the wedding, dropped her off and was then out again to go help Spencer pick up her one of a kind Vera Wang dress.

"She's probably helping Auntie Spencer get into her dress. You know where to find her, right," he said motioning to the bridal suite area just off the corner of the hall where the reception was to be held.

"I don't want to go alone," she said, holding onto his hand a little tighter. Ezra laughed at his little girl, and led her to the bridal suite.

"Male coming in," he shouted as he stuck his head into the room. His eyes were met with an abundance of white tulle, a few mini bottles of vodka to calm the nerves, and his nose was attacked with the powerful perfume being sprits upon Spencer by his wife.

"Mommy," shouted Clara, who saw Aria coming forth, looking like a vision in the pale blue dress Spencer had picked out for her bridesmaids.

"Hi Pumpkin! Ready to get your dress on," she asked taking Clara's hand. "You," she said pointing to Ezra, "Shoo!" She giggled melodically, and gave Ezra a long kiss, that lingered a little too long.

"You look gorgeous," he said, and kissed her once more.

"Thanks, but you better not say anything to Toby about how Spencer looks! It's bad luck! Or do you not remember anything from our wedding?"

Ezra blushed at the memory. He, being impatient, demanded that he see Aria before their wedding, and burst into her dressing room while she was in her dress. Later on at the party, he tripped her slightly during their first dance, and dropped some of the cake onto her dress.

"Right. Sorry," he said, pecking her on the lips. "You want to take Soph? I have to go take care of Toby," he laughed. "He's getting anxious. You should've seen his last text."

Aria giggled once more, and held out her arms for the baby, who had just started to wake up.

"Hey Soph. Hi Baby," she said, kissing her baby on the cheek and Sophia giggled. Ezra smiled at his wife and child.

"Daddy, you've got to leave," said Clara who had come back from the door, and pushed Ezra's legs so he'd move.

"Fine, fine! I'm going," he said laughing, and kissed Aria once more.

"Love you," she said, and closed the door.

Ezra really didn't mind living in a townhouse of women. Quite the contrary, he loved it. He loved being the alpha male, and loved having his girls to protect. When he and Aria found out she was having a girl, there was so much rejoicing in the Fitz household that there ever was on Christmas or New Year's Eve. Upon entering Toby's suite, Ezra wondered what had he done to be made so lucky.

* * *

><p>This wedding was to be the wedding of the century. Everyone friend and family member in Rosewood or all over the world was flown in. How Spencer afforded all the expensive garnishes for the wedding was beyond Aria. All of their parents were flying in for the Hastings-Cavanaugh wedding.<p>

Being finished, Aria sat on the chaise lounge with her 18 month old on her lap. She watched as Emily pinned up a few loose curls in her up do, as Hanna applied a small amount of makeup to her 7 year old, and as Spencer nursed a small tumbler of vodka. Sophia looked up at Aria, and gave a little gurgle, causing Aria to smile. Sophie wasn't a carbon copy of Aria, as Clara was, but was the perfect mix between Aria and Ezra. She had Aria's eyes, Ezra's complexion, hair color, and cute little upturned nose, and the rest of her was Aria's features. Even at 18 months, she was beautiful.

Aria thought about how her life had progressed in the past two years. After returning home during that fateful month of January, she began going to the doctor's for her baby's health. She and Ezra had decided to have judge marry them quickly, so that they could get joint custody of Clara as soon as possible and have a real wedding after the baby was born.

Sophia Marie Fitz was born on July 16th, and Aria and Ezra couldn't have been more thrilled. Clara had been practically bouncing to see her baby sister, and fell in love with her the minute Aria let Clara hold her.

Aria became Mrs. Fitz for the second time a few months later in September, and the actual wedding was a beautiful affair. It was simplistic, yet elegant, having taken place in Central Park. Aria simply couldn't have wished for anything more. She was still working at Manhattan Day, and Ezra was still at Columbia, and everything was perfect. For once, Aria could say that she was happy and content.

The clock ticked, striking 4 'o' clock.

"Spence, you ready," asked Hanna, getting ready to hold Spencer's train. Aria picked up Sophia, who wore a dress similar to Clara's flower girl dress. Emily can from the bathroom section of the room, holding Clara's hand.

"Auntie Spencer, you look pretty," said Clara with glazed over eyes.

"I think since Clara's given me the seal of approval we can go down," said Spencer laughing, and the group of girls descended to the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>The wedding had gone off without a hitch. The ceremony was lavish and beautiful, and now the reception was in full swing. Aria had taken down a few of the curls pinned to her head, making herself look more party-appropriate. Ezra had loosened up his tie, and was now sitting at the wedding party table, an arm around Aria's waist as they watched Toby and his mother have their sonmother dance.

"Think about it, Ezra. You get to do this twice with our girls," said Aria leaning up to kiss him.

"I do all the time. Wow, Clara's 7, and I know Sophia is still a baby, but she's almost 2. I don't want them to grow up," said Ezra mocking a pout. The couple sat in silence for a bit more, Aria smiling as her parents got up to slow dance.

"Do you think I should go up and check on the girls?"

"No, Aria. I'm sure Katherine has a handle on them. Besides, it's 8. Soph is probably asleep, and Clara's probably transfixed by The Little Mermaid." Aria giggled and leaned more into her husband's embrace.

The song being played by the band switched to "Happiness" causing them both to smile. "Care to dance, Mrs. Fitz?"

"No." Aria stuck her tongue out a little bit, but smiled and held out her hand to Ezra. "Just kidding. I'd love to, Mr. Fitz.'

He brought her up to a clear space in the dance floor, and wrapped an arm around her small waist. She put her small hand in his bigger one, pulling herself closer into his chest. Their dance began fully when the chorus kicked in he pressed a kiss into her hair. Aria looked up to him a smiled.

"I can't believe this is where fate has taken us. To be honest, in high school, I never thought that we would be together so perfectly in the future."

"It wasn't exactly perfect, Aria," warned Ezra.

"Ok, so what. But now it is. I love you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"It is. Right here, and right now. I love you too," he said, and bent down from his tall height to press his lips against hers. Nothing to the two of them had ever felt so right.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the end! I hope you enjoyed, because I certainly did!<strong>

**Review, and remember I still have "What If" and a few more new stories in the works for you all!**

**Love always, **

**.soprano.**


End file.
